


Coffee Addicted

by CoffeePressure



Series: Harder to Sleep, Harder To Breathe [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassin Peter Parker, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Big Brother Harley Keener, Character Death, Chloe The Receptionist, Connie The receptionist, Emotionless Peter Parker, Gen, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Hydra Peter Parker, Insomnia, Intern Peter Parker, Marlene The Reporter, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Has a Crush, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter and Mary don't care about rules, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Real Flash Thompson (based on comics) vs MCU Flash Thompson, S.P.I.D.E.R, SHIELD, Sister Margaret's, Stark internship, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vilains have good hearts sometimes, detective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 72,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeePressure/pseuds/CoffeePressure
Summary: Peter Parker is ex-assassin, ex-military, the best (he actually doesn't work for them but whatever) S.H.I.E.L.D spy/mercenary, the vigilante of New york (mainly Queens) and at the end of the list he also is worlds best (online) addicted to the coffee detective working anonymously (trough his very popular website called Coffee Addicted) on every single case he can put his hands on.Communicating with civils only by internet where everyone knows him as S.P.I.D.E.R. He is not afraid of any challenges - He is Sarcastic no matter the situation, He is Problematic to people and not easy to figure out to anyone, He is Intelligent little shit, He is deadliest of them all, Exhausted all the time and not even trying to hide it and least but not last in every situation always Reckless.He is every single one of them but he definitely is not a Hero. Never was and Never will be.Hey guys, I read lately some part of this story... I'm crying, so I will probably make some editions one day - Author
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Michele Jones & Peter Parker Mary Jane Watson, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Peter Parker & Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Harder to Sleep, Harder To Breathe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765162
Comments: 95
Kudos: 274





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded it? And i don't know now how to.. Unupload? Ok never mind I don't care anymore... I will just write it

The teen sighed tiredly, almost bored by the task he was given, yet not letting his eyes off the target "But really, who even cares?" He muttered under his nose, "It's not as if someone will miss him," he stated simply, calmly ignoring the huff he heard on the comms. He was laying on the roof with his a finger on the trigger, he was fully concentrated, relaxed, heartbeat slowly pacing as it did many times during missions like that, at the pace of the song's rhythm. _The government apparently,_ He scoffed ignoring the numb feeling as he twitched his finger in the rhythm of the song that stuck in his head all day, that one that made it for him hard to breathe but at the same time easy to get relaxed and let him get lost- and forget about everything else.

His brown eyes were cold, frozen at the moment and solid on the target it found on the street below, fixated on the one point normal people would deem unimportant, he was a figure with no emotions - a doll to let them control him. Nothing but the task he had. And then, there it was, his moment when he pulled the trigger and a loud bang followed it. The man fell to the ground drowning in a pool of his own blood. People screamed and screamed. louder and louder. He backed out with the sounds of fear in the background as his new song. "target liquidated" 

"Good job Spider" he hears the voice say as emotionless as ever.

"whatever" It's not as if he cared in the end, that was what Fury wanted him to do, that was his nuisance. The spider was not to be controlled yet it felt like it was, most of the time anyway. At the end of it all though it wasn't any of his business. Not his but Fury's even though the man wouldn't agree, he didn't dare to comment on the fact as he packed his equipment and left the building. Just one more death on the list, nothing more.

That's how his summer went, mostly anyway. Killing some unimportant dudes with his job at the side; least to say it was enough to work to fill three pools with blood he had on his hands by now, no time to be bored, right? Not everyone seems to think that way though and he himself during the summertime found himself more bored than any other time into the year. He actually had the time and he had it too much. Maybe if he wasn't so proud of an assassin/vigilant he wouldn't be bored? because as desperate he was, he wasn't yet desperate enough to cut off some stupid unprofessional morons. He had turned down half of the cases he was proposed to (being in almost ninety precent the ones that very angry director send to him with a note 'do it') and didn't care about consequences that would come along with it - they wouldn't.

He wasn't a baby and was not going to deal with a few thieves central-someone could deal with on his own. The note to S.H.I.E.L.D: _I'm not your dirt-job worker deal with it like adults._ He was an ex-assassin for god's sake, he did a more important job than dealing with tinkerer hacking their database - If they couldn't stop him then they could as well go to Stark, Peter didn't care. Besides now that he was going to turn the good side of things, you know by being vigilant and all, he took care of more street-level things that nobody cared about, like: drug dealers, street molesters, human traffics, muggers, bank robberies, etc. Of course, the police were there but the corruption was making his eyes bleed whenever he saw it, so, like all the time.

And maybe, just maybe sometimes he would deal with old lady who couldn't cross the street on her own and maybe took the cat out of a tree. it's not like it was a big deal for him to stop hor a few seconds and help these poor creatures that- alright, maybe he turned a bit into a sap trough the time but it doesn't matter, kittens were soft- For people in government who cared only for the big stuff it maybe wasn't important, yeah it wasn't a big deal like some kind of avengers-level threats but it still was something, it was about people! So he kind of understood why heroes thought about him as they did, without respect he didn't actually deserve in their eyes and maybe he really didn't but he still did something. it was something to him.

"Get out of here insect!" He heard the scream from the sky barely missed by the hero who flew above him, "We don't have time for babysitting!" Shouted no one other than Sam Wilson also known as The Falcon, one of the avenger's group of Earth Mightiest Heroes. Yeah, total bullshit. They didn't really care about the civils or if they did, they were doing it rather poorly-

And it was obvious to the vigilant mainly because when he took it as his obligation and took care of getting the people out of the way, burning and falling buildings, danger zone in whole, which was all the time, they would yell at him for getting in their way - disturbing on the battlefield as if peoples life wasn't valuable. That's the main point why Peter didn't join The Avengers, even if Fury insisted and believe it or not, he did it almost all the time- saying mostly that he would be valuable to the team and get them to finally mature a little. ("and the only useful superhero who care for people, **doing** what he's meant to do," he said him one day but he just waved it off saying he was never a hero, he wouldn't be)

So yeah, he stuck to being vigilante of the city (mostly queens as he lived there) and sometimes kind of detective in disguise. Which, may sound a little weird but actually was a thing, a good thing to be exact. It was a small, not that popular (very popular in time) website, anonymous with no chance of tracking it as he knew very frustrated Stark himself tried (and failed) many times because of his too-big curiosity. He knew that because Fury said to him that one time laughing his ass off with satisfaction clear as day in his features making Peter crack a small smile himself, as the spy already knew who was on the other side of the computer. The site was called "Coffee Addicted" and it worked a little like private mail with two chats for people to write about things; a private one that goes straight to him and the public one where everyone saw.

Of course, there were some jokes but Karen, his AI was programmed to deal with it sorting all of it instantly between the folders like spam, bin or to read later, so he didn't need to bother knowing his creator had already a lot on his head. In the beginning, it was just an idea, a little joke he created with Wade in the army when the young Peter commented on changing, being the good one now - helping people but the way he didn't need to tell anyone it was him doing it, a way to let people know that he listened tough. He didn't take it seriously at the time and he didn't do anything until something happened, something big. He didn't know much about the event and the person who saw it was too scared to voice it to the public, to make someone aware of the problem. So he made a website, found the case, solved it, public it before it went to the court and again and again until they believed he actually did something, cared.

Within four cases, manly thieves and some obsessive ex there were few people that came back regularly. Peter found himself sitting on his side more often than not texting about what was happening around, not only cases but the everyday life of his- clients. He thought it wouldn't be anything big, just a stupid side where would show up from time to time but it began to be something bigger and bigger. Then it was on TV with Marlene talking about it as if it was something, and it was showed not just on a little channel that you go through when you are bored or something- but the main channel of the country, it became one of the main questions on interviews and people actually became curious. Police declined to comment, the FBI declined to comment, Army declined to comment, and every single time someone was asked, _is it you on the other side?_ Everyone would have to decline. And that made a storm, big one.

Everyone wanted to know, who he was - who Peter was. It wasn't a problem to deal with this as he was accustomed to it from the very beginning of his life. Hiding things was never a problem, not to him. So he did and do it well enough to have time for actually taking care of the cases. Someone asked him 'How he did this?' and it was simple, he was casual as if looking for a drug dealer, serial killers and etc. was absolutely normal and for him? it was. No one suspected a fifthteen-years-old kid to be taking care of those things. He himself was kind of disoriented why he did this but he did and it made him feel less of a crap.

"You heard that dude?!" Ned screamed enthusiastically, his voice so high Peter winced at the volume, "S.P.I.D.E.R solved another case this week, like, man! It was so big, something about drugs around manhattan that Police didn't want to deal with it! I'm saying you man, it was epic, Marlene even mentioned it in her interview with cap and-" And yeah, they called him that. Ironically. To be completely honest though, that one story was actually a little bit funny, one of his first clients ( ~~friends?~~ allies?) that chatted with him sometimes, would go not only about cases but more like a normal staff, everyday life with which he tried to be as careful as he could, (still it made him feel a little better to actually text with someone who seemed to cared and who didn't actually know him). One day they called him S.P.I.D.E.R, a nickname that stood for Sarcastic, Problematic, Intelligent, Deathliest, Exhausted, Reckless. Besides, they liked spiders so why not? And what he did? He laughed at that. "It was like, oh my god!"

Yeah, Ned definitely was his fan which may be a bit worrisome now that Peter thought about it but even if, still was totally funny to think about. Peter would laugh about it later when he comes back home. MJ would just roll her eyes not giving even the slightest comment as she looks down at her computer screen listening to Peter's ramblings about Ned and Michelle or other things for the matter-. "He is like rebels in New Hope, I swear!" Yeah there it was, he loved him for it. Nerding out was one of the only things still keeping him around.

The other of his friends? they were special- in a way, "I heard about your last case" Wade said walking into Margaret's with his eyes furrowed, he pretended to be very sad about that fact while Peter just raised an eyebrow at him with 'seriously?' look cleaning one of the glasses, "And you didn't even think about inviting me! I feel betrayed, I bleed by my heart! Petey-pie!"

"I didn't need you there Wade," Peter said putting down the glass

"But Matt was there!" He pouted and Peter only rolled his eyes trying to ignore it, the annoying mercenary lying on the bar with his eyelashes fluttering like some kind of schoolgirl. Instead, he focused on the job, the bar maybe wasn't full but It wasn't empty either. Nothing particular to do, nothing crazy happening, so it was harder to ignore the wailing that made his headache come back with a bigger force but it was somewhat bearable - not for Weasel who frowned annoyed at Wilson from where he stood dealing with Padma. And if Peter had a sensory overload that night, he would blame it all on Wilson. 

Peter sighed as he looked up, the moron making a kicked puppy face that made the teen want to punch him, 'I will kill you glare' send Wilson's way didn't seem to do much as Wade only laughed "Yeah, yeah I know that one Petie" The mercenary sighed, then shook his head with utter sadness" But I thought we were army buddies?" he said as he lifted hands. Peter scoffed after a few minutes of staring contest, Wade going back to his drink as Peter went to the restroom leaving work for a moment in Weasel's hands.

That was one of these days when he actually felt at peace, relaxed even though Wade was an irritating imbecile - he and his shiny unicorn always by his side, nothing much happened and the only things he cared about was work (babysitting few mercenaries and or assassins, let them drink and get them to not killing each other which was pretty hard) and just sitting there talking with people who actually understood this part of his life that he couldn't get rid of even if he wanted to. He came back to reality with a sigh and let himself just work.

"Let him live Wilson" They both heard, Crossbones, who grinned a bit at the teen. THE Crossbones from where he sat a few tables away with cards looking at them interacting - probably seeing the way Peter was irritated with Wilson sho pouted at the man. And of course, he was here, sitting, drinking his beer with a friend from work. Peter smiled slightly at the man though he knew it couldn't be anything grimace, the fact Bones cared thought was a bit of nice. It will a long day anyway. 

He left the work around first thirty after the last mercenary left the building (after they kicked him out). The teen shoved his hands deep into his pockets walking down towards metro. The cold air that embraced him making him shiver a bit as he tried not to thought what was awaiting at him home, the stink of alcohol and the pain that would come in many shapes and kinds of bruises.

Pacing through the city, wondering and taking all the time not really wanting to go back as he chewed on his lower lip absent-minded, with his hazel-gols eyes around the city, alleys that surrounded the city as he started to whistle calmly under his nose, listening to the night as the soft melody beat to his heart's rhythm. The teen let his ears pick up every single thing around the parts, soft snoring from few blocks away, some cat meowing behind the bins or the distant sound of car wheels and honking, yelling. 

His nose wrinkled at the smell of garabes as he frowned, leading himself through the New York's crowds that for some reason still were around the street at that time. Being at the edge of the overload as he tried not to let out the painful waile as the loudness turned up with all the inputs around making it hard to think, it was as if he was balancing between migraine, total chaos, and peace and it's a loud silence. That's why when he got around less crowded parts of the city he felt blessed letting out a sigh of relief as he paced down in the direction of his and May's apartment.

It was then that his spider-sense decides for him and changes his way, he didn't know where to, he just went with it as always letting it lead him in danger's way. He would never actually caught it if he didn't. He did. And he saw it. A man shoving body to a car's trunk. He didn't have his web-shooters. He didn't have his suit. He couldn't follow. Rescue him, the man. Do anything. But he knew what he will do for the next months with his free time - he is going to figure it out.

_That night He couldn't sleep..._


	2. A Daily Traffic

It was a totally normal day in his life, sunny and hot as any summer he has been through, nothing abnormal. The birds were singing in the background, people were walking, pacing, and chatting with each other like any other day – Central Park was as busy as always. Children crying for ice–creams, adults talking about adult-ish stuff with each other through the phones, walking, jogging, excersising around (pacing in peace minding their own business). It was peace, calm day in this noisy kind of silence where people are talking, screaming, crying, and laughing but at the same time, no one voiced their thoughts. There were no attacks, nothing to be scared of. But as much as Peter would like to say everything in his life is normal he is not a liar ( **definitely not a liar** ) so he is going to go with the truth. 

And the truth was that- he was totally screwed.

“Come on little spider,” Peter grimaced at the men's whisper he still could hear in the crowd correcting cap on his head, so his face wasn't too visible but still don't suspicious. He wasn't sure if the guy really knows who he was as he claimed but still, he has to be careful. He pulls out his phone and turned it on looking for his friend's number. Found it. He was casual as always or rather he hoped so -cause he changed in the last minute when he was sure the hunter didn't see him change. Normal t-shirt with science pun, the Hawaiian shorts, his old snickers with a tapped hole in it, and the tourist hoodie tied around his waist. He clicked the number taking it to his ear smiling at his friend's voice when he passed the predator- and by god, he hoped he looked like a normal teenager talking enthusiastically with his friend, which would not be too hard yet would as it wasn't easy to actually find time for normal teenage activities lately.

„Hey, Pate, what's up?” Ned sound happy as always, that reminded Peter of an enthusiastic puppy looking at his owner (or more like a parent in Peter's opinion because come on! If you adopt a pet it's like your child, isn't it?) when he comes back home after hours of loneliness. Still a little surprised after a week of silence from Peter's side. „You didn't call much later-” It made Peter grimace a little, he wasn't sure if he could get used to people being disappointed about not being able to see him.

„Yeah,” Peter paused with a sigh, "Yeah, I know and Ned and for that. I am- I **am** truly sorry," He interrupted himself trying to didn't glance in the predator's direction knowing it would be his doom, and give full attention to the person on the other side of the phone „I am really sorry. I was just-”

„Busy,” Ned said for him and peter would swear he saw him nodding in understanding on the other side of the phone as if it was okay for Peter to dropped out of the earth for a month- and it wasn't cause he would rather build legos or watch star wars for the hundredth time then go on solo missions Fury assigned for him or look for Human traffic that he caught on in this week trying to find out their routine and as immature as it sounds - he really wanted to be just a kid sometimes. „I know man, you have rouge life, I get it, okay?” He added laughing at the end as if it was some kind of inside joke.

"I mean man, really, you're just in high school and working that needs to be counted as something, right?" and even if Peter smiled a little at that, warm in his heart, relieved that his friend wasn't mad at him for ignoring him this last week of summer he couldn't feel in the chest even a little of happiness - he failed him, he failed Ned- _again.._. „You had to work hard, so that's totally understandable man”

„Thanks, Ned- really, I appreciate that,” Peter answered with a sigh feeling his body tense for a second before relaxing when his spider-sense stopped buzzing, the headache it was giving him finally slowly fading away which could only mean that he wasn't in danger anymore - thank god (or Thor/Loki whoever there is if we are on it for that). And of course, he was grateful because if he had to deal with any other annoying joke of mercenary longer than a few minutes he would cry in frustration or just jump off the building, (Not really, he didn't do tears).

So to say it more precise, Marco Parode ex-army - he didn't actually know which one (Marco said that when they meet first time after one of Peter's longest patrols when all the young vigilant thought about was a warm bed and sleep- Marco's rambling but Peter obviously didn't care and ignored Mr. I-Am-The-Best-Mercenary-So-Kneel [He wasn't he just threatened everyone and thought it was fun]}, who just thought it would be a good idea to challenge ex-assassin of first-class as Wade would say and now more of an addicted to coffee vigilante "detective" who cared only about solving cases and misleading people (shitting with them) for fun.

So yeah, Peter Parker kindly saying was annoyed and tired, and angry, maybe a little furious but still managed to turn into his puppy self as MJ always called it and with a quiet laugh responded not even hiding a little enthusiasm he actually holds in himself saying „So I maybe have a little free time left and- I don't want to bother of course if you have anything-”

„REALLY?!” Ned screamed into the phone at which Peter winced a little, usually, he would control his reaction but Ned still was a little unpredictable. Still, he couldn't help but smile wider at his friend's happiness „That's so cool man! Tomorrow, tomorrow?! please tell me you have time tomorrow!”

„Yeah totally” He answered grimacing at his a little to quiet voice for his liking but fortunately Ned didn't noticed “See you tomorrow”

„Wait,” Ned said before he could hang up. He answered with quite 'huh' a little disoriented „MJ is coming right?” Ned asked and at first, Peter frowned, since when did Ned knows- oh, MJ as in Michelle's Jones? It clicked- and yeah he didn't think about it, not really to be honest. He never felt that close to the girl anyway if he had to be completely honest because come on She always acted as if she didn't like their nerdy escapades and she was just so cold- so he shoved it on the back of his head dig it into the grave to never gid it out again- and hang out with her in more Michelle alike circumstances on- like protestations usually?

Peter sighed. They would of course meet for coffee sometimes, often. Alright, he was totally addicted to that drink, he was not gonna like - he came there every day and would meet her, sometimes there on Mondays and Wednesdays or just take the order and go from there to school alone or with her on his side „You could just ask, you know? Then You could spend time with her and stop pinning” He said taking him back to reality at which Peter raised his eyebrow confused by what Ned meant saying _pinning-_ even though his friend didn't see him, he knew that friend easily predicted his reaction- „And you **would** stop pinning on her if you just asked her out, she probably likes you too you know?”

„I- I am **not** pinning,” Peter said offended frowning even more at the idea ad he walked into the Margert's getting everyone's attention; Weasel frowned at his clothes mouthing _what the hell_ at which Peter only rolled his eyes not giving him any answer. 

„Yeah, and I am Iron-Man,” Ned said cleary rolling his eyes at his friend at which Peter huffed. „Come on it's so obvious!” He added and maybe, just maybe on the back of his head Peter agreed with him- maybe, he like Michelle? but, he didn't really feel any push to spend more time with her, yeah, she was fun to talk but- romantic relationship? He didn't have time for that- what didn't make sense because it was the only thing he didn't know how to lie about. He was an assassin for god's sake he shouldn't even feel emotions. He fought his soft side for long actually, it started with Ned, then Harry and Gwen came along (that friendship wasn't actually too long) and he started cracking a little when very loud and noisy Mary Jane decide to make an appearance he really started thinking about his life choices and then Michelle Jones also is known as MJ (at least for Ned) or Scarry Girl in the schoolyard and he was screwed. when Decathlon Team walked into his life he just accepted it - he is softy now.

„Yeah, whatever,” Peter said with a roll of his eyes, a little annoyed knowing his cheeks turned a little bit shade of red at the mere idea of being with someone. He hoped he didn't sound too interested in the topic but his luck said otherwise.

„Soooo” Ned continued „You calling her or what? Wait I should probably hang up then, right?” His friend asked him as Peter opened the doors and walked into the staff's room of The Sister Margaret's bar sighing from exhaustion. After a long run from assassin he still had a job to do. He was about to dismiss himself from the phone when he hears the loud, familiar bang of a gun. Yeah, he could recognize that one everywhere. He huffed in annoyance „What the hell was that?!” Ned shooted (heh) as Peter put his backpack down on the ground.

„It's nothing!” Peter said a little at wich fast his friend's eyes widened on the other side of the phone in a panic, „I will call Jones later,” he promised as he turned in the door's direction which snapped open, „I have work” Weasel walked into the staff room in the time Peter was about to hang up. 'It's him?' He just nodded smiling at him a little.

„Wait, what?!” Ned nearly screamed „Are you kidding me now?! I heard a gunshot! Or it sounded like that! Please tell me it wasn't a gun for god's sake PETER! TELL ME IT'S NOT A GUNSHOT!”He grimaced changing with one hand as fast as he could while trying to calm down Ned because if he hangs up on him now it would make it worst.

„It wasn't a gun!” Geez, he thought while correcting the phone in his hand while he walked in the door direction „Just something fell- It's nothing!” He added fast looking for the one making chaos not surprised at all when his eyes landed on Peter Petruski standing in the center of the bar with hands wide open and menacing smile on his face as he was about to scream something to everyone. (probably just glorify his achievements that weren't really that impressive, like at all) „Petruski!!!” Peter yelled forgetting for a moment about Ned to get the villain's attention. His smile faltered as he turned around the moment he saw Peter or as they called him Demon Child (which still confused him) - he gulped.

The whole Bar fell into a silence that made Peter smirk widely - the fact he was capable of silencing the room full of hundred assassins, killers, vigilantes, and mercenaries was satisfying, Petruski himself started to tremble violently under the pressure of the teen's eyes which were glued to his, freezing cold, piercing. Peter laughed as he noticed the wet spot on his pants- Someone whistled in the background, probably Wade if not someone crazy or who isn't too terrified of Peter enough to do this.

„Shit, it's him!” Someone whispered/shouted in the background clearly shaking in his voice.

„Play nice boys, would you?” Peter said playfully but calmly as if he talked to a little kid on the playground giving him the most terrifying death glare and absolutely sweet smile not even a six years old is capable of at which Petruski gulped nodding quickly (and it was a miracle the head still was on its place) sitting back at his table with eyes on the floor, "We wouldn't want to bench anyone, for a quiet infinite period of time" Peter added before turning around to go to his work- He sighed rubbing his nose annoyed as he sat behind the bar. He wasn't paid enough for this shit, he would say that all the time and still come back because it was home.

„Pete?”

„Yeah?” He said to his friend not even trying to hide his tiredness, god pretending to be happy was so exhausting, „What's up Ned?” He asked trying to sound casual, out of blue as if it all was completely normal (for him it was actually) and maybe it wasn't. He never really had anything more than that, so he was not going to change that.

„What the hell man?!” Ned shot and Peter laughed. truly, genuinely laughed „Pete- um- Why are you laughing?” His friend asked concerned and confused, maybe slightly offended while every mercenary looked at him terrified. Wade Wilson walked into the bar sending him a look, raised an eyebrow, (so it wasn't him who whistled earlier, huh) and all that and he just waved it off before leaning with his hands to hold his scrawny figure on the counter.

  
„Sorry- Sorry- It's just that I'm a bit tired, you know?” He said between laughing at which his friend huffed "Just a long day and, you know" He explained nodding at Wilson who smiled a little saying „Hey Wade” at him while he waved sitting on his usual place at the bar.

„Wade is with you?” Ned asked

„Yeah, yeah he is here, just came in,” He said looking at older man pacing in bar's direction with a frown 'Ned' Peter mouthed and Wade just nodded sitting before him glancing from time to time a little interested in his conversation (actually very interested, just pretending he wasn't) his unicorn's head looking out from the bag, „He is here” He let out a breath and leaned more on the bar „But I really need to cut it now Ned” He added after few seconds „I have work,” he said then added "Real work"

„yeah of course man,” Ned said as if nothing happened earlier (and that's what Peter loved the most about his friend, it was easier to hid something from him because it was so easy to distract him) and just said his goodbye before hanging up.

„Hey there Pete-pie” Wade smiled at him at which Peter just rolled his eyes putting his phone on the back pocket of his jeans „Heard Mr-I-Am-The-Best-Mercenary-But-Really-Not was on your ass today?” he said childishly

„Yeah," Peter nodded, "I lost him just- half an hour ago?” The teen said in wondering, pretty annoyed as he stood up looking for some decent alcohol

„He is just like that” Interrupted Weasel gaining attention from Peter who held a bottle of vodka in his hand; Weasel frowned at the bottle in teen's hand before looking back up to the tee's eyes, „Just going around annoying every good mercenary and or assassin who do his job and you know”

„Start a fight yeah, I get that= you know I was there, right?” Peter sighed turning his attention to making drinks once again ignoring Wade who pouted at being ignored, „Nothing new here” He added towards Weasel who nodded too annoyed by Marco, Peter sighed finishing the drink he put in front of Wade, „From who to who?” Peter asked curiously, Wade just smirked pointing at Marcus Devils and then at Brock Rumlow.

„Isn't that Crossbones?” Peter said sounding almost bored. Wade just nodded „huh” Peter looked at him while leaning no head on his head at the bar with a little confusion which left as fast as it came „No offense,” He said in Weasel's direction who raised an eyebrow "But it's a little shitty place for his standards" He added nonchalantly at which Weasel send him a glare and Deadpool smirked clearly agreeing with his comment, before looking again in Brock's direction. „He would be dead," He said "I would be totally betting all of my money" He continued looking hopefully at weasel who seemed to have a little mind this time.

„I am not betting” Said Weasel at which Peter laughed with Wade. Of course. "Not at this!"

„Sarah?” A waitress came with an annoyed look on her face „One 'Fuck U' here from Marcus Devilo to Brock Rumlow” Peter said pointing at them when he was sure they didn't notice and while Wade smiled at what was going to happen She looked at them like they were out of their minds (oh, they definitely were!) but then just rolled her eyes and turned around with drink to give it to Rumlow. „So,” Wade said turning around to face Peter who just cleaned glasses for drinks not slightly interested in anything happening around for now „Anything new?”

„If you are asking about that," He said with arms wide open "I already said nothing interesting or at least nothing what we didn't see all these years" He sighed and then put the glass down smiling a little " but if you are talking about my case then let's say I still have an eye on that one but don't have any traces. For now” He sighed „-Not exactly.” He shook his head and Wade raised an eyebrow at that while he just waved it off „Let's say I kind of bumped on human trafficking or that's how it looked."

„So?”

„I only was on a good time, in a good place,” He said „No cameras, no evidence, they clean fast enough and for my disadvantage, they don't have a regular schedule” He continued „plus I tried to find license plate trough Karen and I think they change that too” Wade nodded „ They are very careful with that”

„but you will solve it, I mean everyone here knows there's no chance to get our Devil kid down, not when you have our, backs,” Wade said gaining a nod from Peter „You got it, right?”

„Come on Wade” Peter smirked, „Am I joke to you?” Wade responded with a grin. In the background, they could her pulled trigger and followed after the bang of the gun, yeah Marcus was definitely dead.

"I hate you all" Said weasel shaking his head in disbelieve.

It was the next day when something happened, that caught his eye almost immediately. His luck or not he wouldn't suspect looking for that one detail would be actually life-changing, he wasn't even going to look for it. Normal Saturday, He, Ned, and Michelle were going to Cinema as it was their day to hang out when a very familiar car parked beside one of the buildings. It wasn't totally out of ordinary, nothing in it was special but Peter recognized the driver and it was enough. Tall, ripped guy with blonde hair and cold blue eyes. Black T-Shirt and tattooed heart on his wrist. Peter definitely didn't smirk at that one.

„hey, man you with us?” Ned grinned at him taking him back to reality. Peter just nodded ignoring the fact Michelle seemed to be sending him a look at which he almost tensed at – She knew something was up and hell if she wasn't too observant of a person- for that he was annoyed.

„Yeah I am good,” He said smiling a little happy about a few details he gathered throughout the week, „Just I thought I noticed someone familiar” he exclaimed at which Ned just nodded, not really invested in whatever caught his friend's eye, „So what are we going at exactly now?” At that MJ raised her eyebrow. He fought the urge to roll his eyes.

So yeah, this day was totally going as he planned, maybe with a little bonus but that wasn't anything Peter didn't welcome with his hands wide open- and maybe minus the fact He hadn't got his chance to the followed driver as it came more of a surprise than now. He was lucky when most of his life he wasn't- he always had work's staff with him though she ha wouldn't worry about it now. He would just trace their car for weeks, find a routine, find a loop, find some bad guys to beat up, ruin their evil plans, and make a very happy ending. Somewhere between it all are cops.

He will finish it - Peter Parker fashion.

„So you are tracing them?”

„More or less” Peter said as shrugged not hiding his annoyance that came with only being in spy's presence for longer than hour for that day for which he gained irritated glare from Fury. „I'm just doing my job Fury, nothing unusual here,” He said rolling his eyes at which the man crossed him arms raising an eyebrow

„So, get off my back and deal with your own shit for your sake” It was a week after he started looking for any clues about his new case. He knew it was something big, he could feel it, and it kind of worried him because if it was something big it way make him visible- or at the list, it would be harder to stay anonymous, he should take it seriously or at least more seriously than other cases he was working on trough his carrier as 'detective' or whatever he was. Definitely not a hero, not in his vocabulary.

„Alright Spider-MAN,” Fury said rolling his eyes then looked in young woman's direction who just came to their table „Two black coffee,” He said to a waitress who disappeared a few seconds later with a frown on her face. Peter couldn't blame her if it looked like a crazy workaholic teenager swearing at a very intimidating man who would work as CIA, FBI, any spy organization you name it- which now that he thought about it wasn't far from the ruth. Ok, it totally was the truth.

„Spider-Man is for the other job you know that,” Peter said glancing down to his laptop again working trough some firewalls on his program not even glancing at the spy who clenched his jaw in annoyance not used to being ignored. his fingers dancing on the keyboard as he tested trace of the new deals on the manhattan territory. The Symulations that wouldn't do much unfortunately.

„For me, there's no difference between Spider and Spider-Man but whatever, not my place” Fury shrugged letting himself relax a little in his seat at which Peter raised an eyebrow looking at him for once from his laptop which was rare as he didn't even seem to care about Fury's presence, ever, „What?,” He asked a little surprised but not showing it, still not hiding enough for Peter not to notice.

„You trust me,” Peter said simply, a little cold and steady what made Fury winced which he cursed in his mind while Peter turns his gaze back to his laptop's monitor, unsure. Before Fury could respond though Peter spoke up again- „You shouldn't” And let himself get taken over by the work.

Looking for any routine, changes, noting every single thing he thought would be useful, working like the workaholic he is, he missed the worried frown featuring the older man's expression. Even if he did tough, he would pretend it wasn't there, that the spy didn't really care about him and the only reason behind the worried glance was losing one of his pions, a queen on the chess battlefield.

He would work until he couldn't anymore and still get up to work, because he wasn't going to let himself rest as long as they are there, the bad man doing bad things- making peoples' life miserable (hell). Fury didn't dare to say anything more, for now. It was going to be one of the harder cases but he would manage as long as his mind wouldn't wander off too far.

That night He couldn't sleep


	3. Numbness

He never wakens up - It would sound scary if he actually fell asleep in the first place. To be totally honest he didn't want to wake up, not now, not ever. It wasn't anything new, anything that came as a surprise. Just this feeling, a friend that comes and goes as he just lives. Peter sighed when he heard soft snoring from the bedroom at the end of the hall. She was asleep, good. He didn't want to deal with very angry May, after a long night of drinking her sorrows. Naturally, he would crash at Wade's or Matts' but not tonight. He just felt like home, not a real home because he would bet in an actual home you feel at least slightly safe.

He remembered her smiling at him, laughing at his jokes with uncle Ben when they were sitting at the table (late dinner as they were busy in their works and Peter had a lot of activities at his school) while eating their meals or playing something, watching a movie on the couch. That was until Ben died and it was his fault because he was selfish and wanted to help but in the worst way possible and it gets Ben killed. After it, May changed, stopped laughing and joking with him, in the beginning, it was just ignoring him and staying in her room. He tried, he really tried but then she started to get aggressive, more and more. She would drink and he stopped care. He let her be because he wasn't good with emotions on his own (That he said himself as always) and didn't know how to actually dill with things like that. So sometimes he didn't come home at all and went to one of these bonded buildings in suburbs of the city where one of the apartments blocked in every possible way where he could get only through a window. It was a small flat with broken furniture and an old mattress. He claimed it as his base, a place to crash on when he had nowhere to be.

He let himself stand up after two minutes of laying there and staring at the ceiling with nothing in his eyes but the blank expression of Exhaustion. He knew he was definitely not going to stay tonight so he took his black backpack, too old to be actually used to anything, and packed his things for the night at the abandoned apartment. He let out a quiet sigh and left his room as quietly as he could shut the door behind him. He listened to her heartbeat pacing in rhythm.

"Alright," He said to himself, a quiet whisper, he himself hardly heard. When he walked out of the apartment he would never call home again he started pacing in the school's direction. It was first that after the summer that he spends hunting human traffics, drug dealers, and everything that could make him preoccupied or at Sister Margaret's bar where he would yell at Wade for being stupid or just hang out with Matt or Defenders when he got the time or just go rescue people Avengers didn't care about. But now, he got a school, of course, he would just go to college the day he turned ten but there were few things that kept him from doing this

  1. He didn't have money for this
  2. They would never take him seriously
  3. He never really knew where he would want to go



Besides with his work as a vigilante, detective, and sometimes S.H.I.E.L.D's little puppet he didn't really have time for anything that screams education but still had to have it ( _because that's what said law_ ) but he didn't mind, not really; he liked to study and besides that? He had Ned, Michelle, decathlon team, and yeah, he was bullied but it was like training for his self-control or whatever. So no, he didn't mind school, the only thing he minds was that he couldn't get his education or education that he wanted but pretended like it was really nothing (it really wasn't) and he didn't say anything.

He nailed every single test with 100% in it and they didn't care. They just laughed and yelled when he was too slow and didn't do something they wanted him to do. He was a puppet in their hands but he didn't mind ( ~~He totally mind~~ ) because he always was a puppet. A little ping from his pocket got his attention. He pulled out his phone and looked for notification. It was from his personal web-site. He smiled at his phone when he noticed who it was.

**B.D.** : You still dealing with your little depression spider?

**S.P.I.D.E.R** : I am still alive, Am I not?

**B.D** : Yeah, definitely 

**B.D** : Don't die yet

He smiled at that a little, he would never admit it but he did. He sighed looking at his phone thinking about what he should send them. He could lie, promise something that he couldn't keep but what sense would that actually have. He stopped and looked around, people, lots of people walking, paint, running. Where is there a sense in all of this? He asked himself as he looked at all of this - Chaos, complete chaos. Where was silence? any healthy order that would make anything easier for him and his senses? They weren't anywhere. They just didn't exist in this city, not for him, not now and not ever.

Someone bumped into him, not even apologized just swear at him, and walked away looking at his phone while doing this. Peter saved his life many times while stopping big gangs that easily would take the city under their control if he didn't do that. But he didn't mind, he couldn't; because no matter what they deserve to live even if they are huge asses who didn't care about anything but their own butts. He shook his head. He felt a little numb or maybe it was just his imagination.

**S.P.I.D.E.R** : Not yet

Satisfied he send the message and waited, when they didn't reply he shove his phone into the jeans pocket disappointed and started pacing again, he had a long day before him and didn't have time for this. When he reached his school ( ~~almost got hit by Flash's car)~~ and then his locker zipped open backpack and showed books to it with a sigh of annoyance, of course, he had super strength and it didn't actually matter but still, it was a lot of books. He locked it and was about to walk in his class direction when his ear caught very familiar heartbeats and turned around to see faces of very enthusiastic Ned and very bored MJ. He hoped his message wasn't too harsh, was it? He couldn't think about it. _numb._

"Heya Pete!" He heard an enthusiastic shout from the school entrance's direction. 

"Sup Loser," Michelle said, her tone as always emotionless and totally bored, but he hardly caught something kind of what weirdly sounds like amusement as if she may care. He felt a little hot his migraine from yesterday night was coming back.

"Hey Michelle" He replied smiling a little, his cheeks heat up when he remembered what Ned said the other day (he cried in his mind, he is an assassin for god's sake) and Ned smirked at that and he felt humiliated and didn't know exactly why? Was this because he never was in this position or just his numbness made him weaker this day. He shook it off sending his friend the most intimidating look he had, which must have worked cause Ned visibly winced gulping loud enough for Peter's hearing to caught it. Peter smile satisfaction and Ned shook his head in disbelieve and everything while MJ looked at them slightly confused (but no really) frowning at them, still looking bored as ever. 

"You sending messages between each other now?" She raised an eyebrow at that, "Nerds" 

"Just letting Ned know to keep his distance in the central topic," Peter said in a sweet tone sending her cutest smiled he could master through all these years gaining for a moment Michelle's attention. He gives her a shy smile and waved a little. She bought it, they always bought it and Peter felt almost disappointed- _numb, numb, numb_. Almost. Then the bell rang and She left them to pace to their next class: Chemistry. Peter sighed and started walking in the class direction Ned following on his side. "Can you please stop it? please, she can't know how I feel, not now, not ever" He asked and He just raised an eyebrow at his question making him sighed once again "You know what I mean Ned, She can't know at any cost," He said making his friend eyebrow even more

"No matter what- Even If I'm at the death's bed- or, is that the sentence? Just don't mention it when She is around- Or you know what? actually, just forget it, don't talk about it ever- He said and paused looking at his friend who raised his eyebrow at Peter's outburst, "You can talk about everything in the universe I will listen to every single word you will let out of your mouth just don't talk about- THAT"

"Your feelings?" He finished

"YES!" He nodded not really conscious about what he was saying at the moment "Just don't- ok?" Ned nodded and he let out a breath he didn't even know was holding. He definitely knew Ned was crossing his fingers behind his back but didn't say anything.

"You know, you could just accept this little fact?" He asked gaining Peter's attention "That you actually have feelings" Peter looked at him offended as if he just said to him to do something totally awful and distasteful while pacing in lab direction while Ned laughed in the background at his best friend's antics. He was definitely right and Peter knew that and couldn't escape this little annoying truth that was behind the wall he builds around so-called emotions. Feelings, gross! 

In the lab he actually wanted to scream, his mind whirling and headache pulsing at the back of his head, when he was making webs to his web-shooters, he really wanted to experiment with them a little but couldn't risk not having any webs to let himself wander around the city or to web up bad guys. It was actually his only weapon and way to move through New York's skyscrapers and it was definitely something amazing.

When he closed his eyes he could feel it even if he was sitting in the closed class, wind and its peaceful noise. the pressure of the gravity that made him fall down whenever he let goes of his web. Swinging through the city was something spectacular, even more than flying itself. He was always on adrenaline even when he wasn't high there but there in the sky, he feels it in a different way, a more peaceful, calculated way as he always estimated where to shot. He was counting every number in his head while in action, at first, it was an issue of time and practice but now it was instinct, something natural like an animal in his habitat. He could feel it and it was the most amazing feeling, the one that made him want to **be**. He sighed.

"Hey, man" He turned to face Ned looking at him with a smirk on his face "You know we have next lesson with MJ so you can just wait for that a little, right?" He totally turned red, it was a misunderstanding but it didn't make it any less humiliating.

"I wasn't even thinking about her right now" He whispered to himself turning his attention to the laptop at the same time when the notification came. He was hoping but hope never was good especially when it wasn't what he looked for but he had something interesting, something that helped with the case, and that immediately takes his mind off of everything else. They had a routine, a very long track but still. He looked into street cameras and send a message to Karen to download every single clip that caught their cars. He was going to deal with it tonight he said to himself when he was packing his things into a bag at the end of the lesson. 

He was looking for anything- any detail at all but it wasn't anything worth his fatigue, really, he knew it was something more but for now, the driver just moved trough the city without a plan, almost as he was mocking him that way - laughing at his face like he knew he was there and the spider didn't like that, it irritated him. He felt like a caged animal and he didn't like that. Peter hooked his head, what was wrong with him? he frowned not taking his eyes off the car for longer than a second. It was late at night, he felt numb but didn't stop until the car found its destination and when it did he still looked in its direction when the man left the car and walked into the building. It was a normal block, nothing about ordinary but he didn't come back.

Audi in front of the spider standing there- he was thinking, thinking about it's inside. Is there still someone inside or was it empty? He shook his head, he could not just let them know about him, not yet. He waited, and waited until the sun started to come back and he didn't come out until the very morning (He knew he should go to school but couldn't let himself go anywhere it's not like they actually cared if he came or not, ~~they actually miss his name on the list sometimes~~ ). He just crouched there at the edge of the building looking, he sighed and backed out not taking his eyes off of his target. He let himself wander off with his thoughts. From time to time he would look at his phone waiting for anything from a mysterious friend from his site but the message never came. He would sigh then and put it back in his backpack.

Someone would call him crazy and he wouldn't argue, he was sitting there for the whole night, and as much as it irritated him, ha wanted so bad to have a place to go, a normal home, and don't sit there. He was cursing the day B.D. write to him about his family, he shouldn't get attached to anything, to anyone cause he could easily lose that and it crashed him. Still, he knows they didn't have a good situation either and it made his heart shatter every time they weren't online cause he didn't know what would happen on the other side- _numb-_ He relaxed trying to go back to his mission but couldn't get his mind off of the fact that he didn't get an answer, he knew they had life but still it made him feel more unwanted than ever, maybe that's what it was, pity? He shook his head, they didn't know anything about him, why would they?

He took his phone out, this last time and swear the moment the battery died. 

Then he let his gaze come back to its target hiding phone inside his backpack for the last time and the man he was looking for came out and walked into the car and turned it on. He followed things his distance and let him lead him into an abounded warehouse, he didn't even notice it was going to be morning in less than two hours, that he didn't let himself sleep or that he was exhausted. He didn't want to think that he didn't care in this world. He frowned when he parked the car and walked inside. He crawled behind.

He followed him inside looking around and taking everything in. scanning for clues he couldn't find. The spider was confused.

"You got him?" Someone asked and the spider followed the voice like a predator looking for its prey. He was looking for two weeks and finally got something. The idea made him smile and his clouded mind didn't detect that spider-sense didn't seem to have the same enthusiasm.

"Yeah, he got caught like a fly in a web," Said another voice "As ironic as it's sound" He heard it a little too late, pulled out a gun and quiet breathing under him, his eyes widened and they pulled the trigger while he put all his strength to jump out of the way to feel incredible pain in his left neg. He landed on the ground and almost fall to the ground feeling instant pain making his vision white for a moment, then he felt it, then maybe more of them.

All of them directing guns in his direction _smirking_. He got lost in his instincts and didn't see it coming. He almost got shot again while distracted by his wound. It was like a dance, a very weird dance full of grace and peace- and wildness, _numb-_ even with gunshot looking flawless as ever his pain fell into nothingness while he danced between the bullets and concentrated as much as he could to let himself to finally attack. He knew he didn't get them all when he webbed the last guy (they knew he wouldn't lose so they run away, cowards). He webbed up his wound and paced out of the warehouse.

He sighed it was like an hour or two, and definitely he wasn't going to any public place, not with this wound, Wade left to Canada the other day and Matt was occupied with his own problems. He turned around and started to web-slinging in his very own abounded apartment direction. And while doing this he couldn't help himself but think about what they texted early. He could have died. He could have never opened his eyes, never read one of his friend's texts ever again, see Ned's enthusiastic face and annoyed Michelle calling him a loser every time, every morning. He would never go parties with Mary, go back to Sister Margarets'. He would lay there in the pool of blood and nobody would care. He felt so _Numb._

**B.D** : I hope you'll keep your word webs

That night He couldn't sleep


	4. Realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :")
> 
> So i tried made a little space between what the character's are saying? And I don't change something but I am not exactly sure If I changed anything?

It was fine morning or that's what everyone would say- but not Peter, He was furious and tried very hard to not show it. He felt defeated more then he was supposed to. Actually he never was supposed to feel like that, he was an assassin and that fact made it more annoying. Whoever was behind all that knew him better than Peter thought, someone who actually knew he was going to follow cause there was no chance that guy saw him tracking their pace. The only answer was that case was sabotaged but why? He couldn't wrap his head around it.

Someone wanted him dead and for now, it was the only thing he was thinking about. It was just yesterday when he was shot and he still felt numb, not more than then but still- His phone was still dead and the only thing he thought about was how?

"Hey man, you with us?" He looked at Ned and his bright smile that made Peter want to punch it out of his face- no, bad Peter, don't- he could see this in his eyes, the sense of knowing, understanding, and worry as if it was something obvious in Peter's posture, an expression that the assassin mastered trough the years- but Peter could only raise an eyebrow at his friend's antics. Because really it's not like all he thinks about it were obvious- besides even if has a minor crush on Michelle which he definitely doesn't (he knows that now, definitely) it wasn't all about it.

"Yeah, I am" Peter nodded turning his eyes back to the teacher who went trough slides of his presentation don't even slightly interest if his students were paying attention."Just thinking"

"That's pretty obvious," Ned said automatically, smirk clear in his voice as Peter turned his violently in his direction that it was a miracle it didn't fall off. He glared at his friend as he just laughed at him behind his hand which made Peter even more irritated. "Come on, it's not that easy to figure you out" Really? that was even more irritating.

He sighed when the bell finally interrupted the boring teacher's lesson and at the same time Ned's Ted Talk about how it was obvious that Peter's had was full of his crush's images that would be totally coming like every single school day to announce a time for lunch and it was a blessing, blessing sends to him from the gods who still loved him a little. Ned wasn't too happy about that but Peter didn't care as he throws his backpack on his shoulder and paced out of the class with a little smile on his face.

"We are not done on this topic, yet," Ned said picking up his things loud enough for Peter to hear. the ex-assassin growl in annoyance as he made his way to the cafeteria.

Ned was halfway through his Ted Talk, gesticulating with his hands wildly, his words to fast for Peter to actually make sense out of, as he leans on his hand bored out of his mind. After school, he was going to work and that was the only thing that for now made him not jumping out the window ( ~~not that it would actually work),~~ and the only thing he needed to do, like notes from lessons, homework and more annoying things adding to it. He jinxed it, of course he did.

His eyes caught dark-skinned boy almost immediately, the moment he felt slightly buzzing at the back of his skull, nothing too special but a little of adrenaline made it's way through vines as his posture straightened. Ned interrupted himself trough the next sentence with furrowed eyebrows before looking behind. Flash smirked at them in his own cruel way pacing in their direction with a bunch of his 'friends' trying (and failing) to be intimidating. Now, even Petruski was more thrilling than that, Peter thought as he crossed his arms and raised a single eyebrow when Flash and his gang stopped in front of their table. The cafeteria never was this quiet.

Peter let his eyes wander for any teacher and he wasn't surprised to not find any of them. There was the fact, little moment where Peter use a little bit of his self-control and don't hurt the teenager in front of him- physically.

"What do you want Flash?" It wasn't an actual question that made its way from Ned's mouth, it was rather a statement because they already knew what 'Flash' wanted and the bully himself knew that. Everyone knew what Flash wanted. He always did the same, annoyed them, called names, sometimes throw a few punches, nothing Peter couldn't handle but today was something different from the last time and he didn't like it.

"That is not your business Fatso," Flash said with a smirk while resting of his gang laugh, it sounded forced but he didn't dare to say it, now he was even more furious. Of course, his friend would be annoying but this. He didn't deserve this. So he stood up automatically, something he didn't do ever as he always had this little control over his anger - he wanted to be good so much- Fists clenched at both of his sides as he sent them one of his most murderous glares and took one long breath.

"Don't you dare" He started with his voice steady and cold as he didn't take his eyes off Flash's dark brown "took him into this, not now not and ever" He continued as Flash's friends budged behind him making Peter's lips crack in a little menacing smile, "If you want to mess with someone do it with me, I will handle it. But don't ever think about harm Ned in any way. Are we clear?" It was calm but in his voice was the only venom as he waited for confirmation from Flash who nodded trying very hard not to shake.

"Whatever Penis," He said, his body language giving away his fear "We are not wasting any more time for these losers, come on," He said to his friends and left.

"Oh. My. God" Ned whispered under his nose as he looked at Peter now sitting again with furrowed eyebrow looking at his sandwich that he made in the morning cleary thinking if this ham was even fresh enough to be eaten.

Peter looked up at his friend whose eyes were shining with wonder, he smiled at him and went back to his sandwich, his appetite left the second his nose picked up the not interesting smell as he sighed and shoved his 'lunch' into the backpack.

Ned seem to understand immediately -knew him took well- and smiled sympathetically giving him one of his own "Come on, hero, we can't let you die from starvatio" And for that Peter would always be thankful.

No matter how many things tried to distract him from his target, now that he shoved aside less important cases for the one that seemed to be clearly something big - to big even for him but it's not as if he was going to give up on that, and even if that was a trap- because God, he let himself lose one of its battles and he hated it, so he was running around New York's buildings every night like an idiot hoping for something to catch his eye. Get revenge.

As frustrating as it was his tracker was found and probably destroyed as he didn't pick any signals but he still had something for advantage and it made a smile creep on his face because he knew now who he was looking for. clips of few faces his programming could detect on-street cameras plus voices, the one from a phone wasn't going to be as useful but he was going to try and clear it a little with Karen's help. So to make it short, Peter had a little obsession going around while dealing with the bar which was a little easier as Wade went on a little trip to Canada and most of the most irritating villains had their own jobs to do. He was thinking about going for some advice from Matt but he and the defenders had their own problems so he figured he would do it on his own for now - going his way and sure as hell he wasn't going for help to Fury. But now he had to focus because man, would flip if he someone almost took him down because he let his guard down and he didn't have time for a headache.

There was also Ned, enthusiastic puppy jumping around him which wouldn't be so irritating if he didn't need to focus on the case and always calculating MJ who drank this days more than ever. 

It was afternoon when he sat at his desk with an opened laptop, May was going to be late so he wasn't afraid about opened door to his room. Looking trough camera clips and clicking on his keyboard he exchanged a few sentences with Karen from time to time. She seemed different,e time they talked (and they did often) he couldn't decipher her,why she wasn't at all the why he programmed her and that was frustrating. Sometimes even She would do or say things that were not in her code much to Peter's frustration and antonishment and that was worrisome.

His body tensed when he heard the noise of keys and then click followed by opened door and then closened. It was quiet for a few seconds while he waited for the yelling that didn't come. He opened his eyes and looked in the door's direction realeasing that his spider-sense didn't even give a slight buzz whenever someone was around, nothing came. Than very familiar red hair and green eyes, almost hypnotizing and bright smile came into the vision and he relaxed automatically at the sight of Mary Jane Watson looking at him.

"Hey Tiger," She said smirking as she made here way into the room sitting next to the boy. She looked at the laptop her smiled faltered a little as her eyebrows furrowed "So no party tonight?" She asked

"No party" He sighed as he rubbed his nose and she nodded "Some human traffics caught my eye and- It's sabotaged, Mary"

"Sabotaged? How?" She asked

"They knew I was going to be there, someone wanted me there," He said and she nodded in understanding "I need to take care of that but I failed, let my guard down, and" He sighed looking at the older girl, who sent him a sympathetic look.

There were only two years of difference but they understood each other perfectly, he with his aunt and she with a dad who should be thrown out the window a long time ago if she just let him- They would rebel together in some clubs, drinking and doing things, illegal things and it was fun but now with his job he didn't have time, still trying for her and she saw it. They would still occasionally go partying but now they would more lean on each other, depend on knew another. "I don't want you to get involved"

"Me?" She said with a hand on her chest "I would never" She said and he snickered while she just punched him playfully "Just let me know if you need someone on the computer to tell you, jerk what to do, so you don't get yourself killed" She said "We wouldn't want you to turn pancake or something similar"

"It was one time" He laughed

"One time too many" He loved her because She would always understand.

The realization hit him this night when went trough everything what Fury sent him this week that Peter tried for long to happily ignore. He should have think of it sooner. If whoever wanted get to hunt him it would be someone who knew him but then it was someone Peter knew and not Spider or Spider-Man. Then who? 

  
That night He couldn't sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing chapter 5 (read: Fixing)


	5. The Real Hero

Peter Parker was not a hero, he did bad things, awful things that would maybe people want to puke even at the mere idea - of his victims, kills lying motionless in pools of their own blood, only and maybe- what he did now was good but he never felt as if he changed something, by the much anyway. The blood was still there, on his hands and he felt as if it was more of it with time. That made him feel like trash, useless piece of of shit that killed everything on its way, and at the same time he could feel nothing but emptiness. Eaten alive by guilt from his insides out,o of this days and smiling creepily at one of these assassins at the bard that made his work harder than it supposed to be making them shit their pants in fear.

He never did this by his own will, never killed because he wanted to. At least not at the beginning but still- his hands killed people, it ended the most precious thing in the world, life.

He stilld did this from time to time and yeah, they were bad guys that he killed now but did this really matter? He didn't know. He wasn't a hero, definitely not, he wasn't then when he did these awful things, he was a killer, assassin, just stupid weapon in their hands and definitely wasn't ever going to be, not even sure if he wanted to. He just knew that no-one needed to tell him that fact, he was unfixable. But he tried. He tried and as much as that frustrated him he actually wanted to make up for his own mistakes by doing good things and when he failed he would gets up and still goes but not because heroes do that, no. He does it because he is not going to lose because if there's anything that he hates more than living in this fucked up world it's definitely loss and he is not going to lose this stupid game.

Of all times he could have to meet Iron-Man in a more personal way it wasn't the moment he had his usual personal crisis. He cringed when he heard metal armor land behind his back.

"Spider-Man" He heard a robotic voice as he turned around to face red and gold armor "Hear you were swinging around" He continued and Peter rolled his eyes at the joke as Iron-man approached him, "though I would visit"

"Iron-Man, sir? What do you need?" If he didn't have a mask, he would be definitely frowning

"Just talk," He said sounding almost annoyed "Make sure you are not a treat and all that" He explained while Spider-Man just sighed not hiding it wasn't cleary bet time for him to talk to one of the Avengers, especially now.

"Why don't you ask Fury? He knows everything you want to know, cleary. Not that I wouldn't answer or something" He asked calmly while in his head he was frustrated as he didn't want to waste any more time on the billionaire while he would swing around looking for important evidence and help someone while doing it. He needed to go back to his routine and it didn't help that someone just came by for a little chat. "Sorry but I don't really have time to talk with **heroes,** not right now," He said crossing his arm as Iron-Man just stood there looking at him not saying anything likely processing what he just heard from the vigilante. For a moment Peter even though he would turn around and fly away but he didn't and he definitely wasn't prepared for his answer.

"You said that as if you weren't" Peter furrowed his eyebrow confused "As if you weren't a hero" 

"I am not. And don't really deserve that title," He said "Someone made it very clear to me"

"There are people that would argue about that fact you know," Stark said with snark in his tongue "I don't say I see you like that, definitely not my team-" He paused for a moment "But people on the street, that's another story and as weird as it sounds they actually seem to adore you" Peter just shook his head before looking up and the Iron-Man asking 'What do you really want?' cleary bored and uninterested at which Stark just sighed "Answer, who are you, what are you doing, why?"

"Well, that's an easy one," Spider-man said uncrossing his arms and laying hands on his hips, high chin looking directly were Tony's eyes would be. That posture said he wasn't afraid, that he was confident "I am just your neighborhood Spider-Man dealing with streets crime, helping the little guy" He explained with a hint of joy in his words "As to why? Well, because I can and it's not like I have anything better to do" With those words, he turned around and sprinted at the edge of the rooftop and jumping. He shoots bed to one of the buildings and swings away, very annoyed billionaire behind him looking at the fading figure of the Superhero, and it doesn't matter what he said, he would never follow rumors, he was hero, just different type.

An hour later Peter was at work cleaning glasses and talking with Matt he thought it would be good to come by talking a little and all that. It was okay, he had a lot of work with defenders and on its own, besides he was a lawyer, that shouldn't be forgotten. He would look upon the TV from his spot and exchange words with Matt, Weasel looked a little nervous that day, as well as their usual clientele, didn't come. Crossbones was probably on a mission as well as Taskmaster who didn't come by for a few days straight. As for Wade, he was still in Canada and was going to be back in two weeks or so. And then it came to his mind. 

"You heard about this new human traffics?" Peter asked successfully gaining the devil's attention. The lawyer raised an eyebrow. "I started looking into about the end of the summer before school started, you know" Matt just nodded "I let my guard down"  
  


"I know"

"You do, huh?"

"Yeah, everyone heard," He said pausing to take a drink "They traped you demon child, now it's going be a little hard to gain your reputation back that they know what happened" Peter huffed and everyone in the bar looked at him as his eyebrows furrowed and little smile faltered from his face. They gulped as they saw his eyes turn cold "You know I am right"

"It seems you don't know everything" Peter laughed "Because after the guy shot me, once I was already on my feet and before I could smash them like the bugs they are half of them was gone, the smartest one survived but the rest of them? They choked their own blood" He said threatening and Matt only smiled irritating little spider "So don't say that because we all know well that there are a few things that never change, their fear, it will stay" They both knew that "I am not a hero and definitely I am not afraid to get my hands dirty.

_"Today Secretary Ross has commented The Accords also known as Documents considering Privacy and Identity of Superhumans as well as their rights and safety of all who are in contact with said entity. Captain America also is known as Steve Rogers wanted to share his own opinion on said topic when Tony Sta-"_ Their attention was brought to playing TV and they had very bad feeling about this. They shared look as in the background they heard very different opinions on said accords, of course they heard about the civil war and how it turned out. Now that rouges were pardoned it was a little quieter, they signed but never said they were happy about this. It was still fought on the TV mainly. Teasing. Because while the accords were there, they were still incomplete and debating about what should they concern and what not was the main topic on the news. For now, they could only hope Vigilants wouldn't get involved.

_**A few hours earlier - Avengers Tower** _

Tony Stark's day didn't start as well as he would want it to but it was usual. Headache waken him up a little too early for his liking still a little shaken from his nightmare he looked on his right side were very beautiful fiance should be but wasn't because of course now she was CEO of his company She had too many things to take care of and not as much time. He sighed rubbing his eyes while F.R.I.D.A.Y told him something about 7:33, weather, and the temperature outside and he didn't pay attention because every word seemed loud in his head. After a minute of debating about everything and anything made his way to the kitchen for a cup of fresh coffee where Steve was just back from his morning jogging, wait, what time it was? 8:40? Was he really laying in his bed thinking about killing Ross and making Avengers actually do something useful (because they did almost nothing besides looking for Hydra bases all day. There's no alien invasion, yey!?) for about hour straight, he shook his head in disbelief. It was still too early. 

Steve looked at him clearly confused but didn't question it as he gives him a cup from the shelf as he went to the fridge to prepare ingredients for breakfast. He would do exactly that, likely trying to make here more domestic which in Tony's opinion wasn't necessary, he couldn't trust him after the civil war and definitely wasn't going to and the only reason he was there was because Fury said so. At first, he was furious, then he accepted it because earth needed heroes and it was kind of truth but why in his tower?

"Hey guys" Tony turned around to face familiar archer wearing sweats and Avengers T-Shirt as an inside joke who made his way into the kitchen, Natasha not too far behind him with her silent footsteps that creep him every single time. "What we got there?" He asked making Steve smile at his antics while Nat just rolled her eyes amused. It was a typical morning, nothing new. They would eat breakfast together and discuss a little and then go to their works. It was still tense but it was better.

"Omelette" Rogers answered pulling out the pan. He seemed relaxed but definitely something was on his mind and here it was. He turned around and looked at Tony while the man himself just raised an eyebrow "By the way, Tony. I was kind of thinking" He paused there for a moment, yeah, he knew what was coming "Why so early? It's a little weird, even for you" Tony just rolled his eyes and paced out with his cup of coffee while Steve shrugged to himself. Maybe sometimes better things unanswered he thought to himself as he went back to preparing breakfast for the team and himself.

"You have plans for today Stark?" He heard Natasha asking from her place on the couch where she sat in her pajamas. 

"Why? You need me for something Romanoff?" He asked not giving a glance rest of the Avengers that were coming in. She just shrugged in response as if it doesn't really matter. "I am looking at one of my personal projects" He answered then nonchalantly pacing in the elevator's direction. 

"Looking for a spider? Don't you?" Tha gain everyone's' attention while Tony turned to face her with crossed arms, he definitely didn't want to talk about Spider-Man with his team, everything else but not today especially that they hated him with passion and that irritated him more than the fact he couldn't figure him out. Sure, maybe he was sometimes a little childish but so was Sam and Clint and Thor even! Maybe he was talkative but he couldn't say anything about this because he would be hypocrite, he sometimes seemed scary and looked like a threat? Yeah, really Romanoff? He would (Not that often because everyone knows how Spider-Man is polite)

"We finally going to take him down?" Asked Sam and Clint seemed to be even more interested in the conversation that it was pointed out. Thor himself straighten ready to fight the opponent as Capitan didn't even seem to scold him. It was stupid like they were just waiting for him to make final decision and it seemed that every one of them decides to just do it with fists rather than just talk like normal people and that was definitely stupid. Pepper, Queen of negotiations, and everything else that considers Humanity and normal behavior would be disappointed.

"Excuse me? You are only mad at him because he calls you asshole! Accurate by the way" Stark said at which Falcon scowled "He is polite to people who deserve it"

"And you do?" Clint laughed

"It looks like it," Tony said annoyed in his direction

"Come on guys, maybe let's calm down a little" Bruce interrupted their little fight bringing their attention to a shy scientist "We don't need to fight over this. I on my won think that maybe Spider-Man it's not that bad, The other guy seems to like him besides we never actually talked to him really." He continued and looked at Sam "Not to be rude but you actually didn't say anything to actually gain the guy's respect with your teasing" 'Come one!' was heard all over the room as Doctor Banner scolded them and Captain couldn't have a word in this because he knew their teammate was right "Can't we just solved it without violence, we don't want another civil war, right?"

"Sorry Bruce but he is a threat and should be taken down," Said Sam not even hiding grimace on his face

"What did you just say?!"

"You heard him Stark and know it's true," Said Wanda while taking sit next to Natasha "His a threat, we can't just let him go around especially when Fury is not saying anything in that case" She continues ignoring the very annoyed look on Tony's face. "We should make sure civils are safe" He scoffed.

"He's not a threat" 

"And definitely not a hero," Steve said coming from the kitchen with plates, and yeah he was on it as well and it made Tony's anger boil even more because of course Captain couldn't be even more of a hypocrite. They didn't even care enough to talk, so how would they knew if he was a threat! "Besides you can't know. Anytime he can just change his mind and go wild. We need to take care of it before it's too late" 

"He safe peoples' lives!" 

"And still we don't know If we can trust him" Steve responded. Tony wanted to scream that they were stupid because how would they knew if they didn't even talk to him. They would just comment on his actions (like they did with him) as annoying real heroes doing their job while he was the one taking civils out of their way. The only making sure little people without power could be safe. That's why he never said anything wrong about him when they were on missions because he knew what it was like when everyone saw in you a monster when they clearly didn't know anything. Spider-Man was in a way like him, he said to him once that he did bad things in the past and it was making up for it and Tony could understand very well. So he sighed shook his head and went down to the lab. Down there no one would question his opinions, just said it was wrong because he couldn't know any better. He knew, they still saw him as a playboy and stupid alcoholic but didn't voice it because he knew better, he tried, for his adopted son, for his fiancee. He sighed when he paced out of the elevator to face the very enthusiastic face of Harley Keener, the teen was seventeen and already capable of going to college classes but decided against it, he was going to high school and not some high school but STEM school in Midtown and Tony was proud as hell.

"Hey old man!" Kid snarked in his direction and he couldn't help but smile, he was so similar to him that someone would think he was his the only difference was his straight blond hair and blue eyes that seemed to be endless like oceans deeps. The kid was a little taller than Tony himself but that didn't bother billionaire. Tony would like always rolled his eyes at his kid's antics while said boy worked on something by his desk clicking on the computer, correcting different wires and all that "Come on dad you need to see this!" He screamed as Stark made his way in the boy's direction with an amused smile on his face.

"Coming kiddo, coming," He said grimacing a little at the crack in his voice that Harley definitely didn't notice and Tony couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he didn't "Watcha working on?" He asked childishly as he sat next to him smiling like a madman when he found potato laying on the ground under the table, he definitely wasn't going tease him about it later. 

"You evening trying these days grandpa?" Harley asked and Tony just huffed in pretended annoyance as he put a hand to his heart and said 'touchee' with dramatic voice accompanied by his kid's laughter.

"Boss, Spider-Man has been detected a few blocks from the tower" F.R.I.D.A.Y. said interrupting their little chat. Harley pouted a little but didn't say anything as he just nodded to his dad and went back to his own work. Tony sighed, he knew he wasn't the best dad while he looked for the spider but still he tried as much as he could. He ruffled his kids hair playfully and stood up from the chair to make his way out. He needed to talk with the spider, he needed proof because he knew Spider-Man was a hero, he just needed to prove it. He knew, sometimes even heroes need help and Tony wanted to help him. It was right thing to do.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. Mark 58," He said standing up

And so he did. He found spider sitting steel on the roof in the center of the Manhattan which was kind of unusual as he always seemed to be on the move. Not now. Likely something was troubling him but he didn't question it. He wasn't going to push the guy while centrally he didn't trust any of the avengers, he didn't blame him. On his own, Stark didn't even think about standing up for an innocent guy until today. What he didn't expect was what he said. "I don't really deserve this title", he didn't agree. He was furious but not at him but himself and Avengers, he knew Spider-Man would be a great ally, hell, he already was, they just didn't appreciate it. For now, he let go, he had other important things to deal with for now. For example one of the internet hits that made an appearance at the beginning of the year: Detective Spider's site "Coffe Addicted". At first, he thought it was just a myth but then cases were completed and it turned out someone really was behind the computer. Of course, he wasn't sure if a certain person was the one that was involved or someone else worked for him and he really didn't care as long as he could know. Could talk to him face to face like with Spider-Man. It was frustrated that he couldn't hack through. 

"Boss?"

"Letts him go for now," He said turning in Tower's direction, he knew better than running around after Spider-Man. He was a hero, so he probably had responsibilities that needed to be taken care of. He wasn't going to question that, not now, not ever. "Anything I should be concerned about before we start our daily routine of the visit on the friendly detective website?" For now, he wanted to make sure how the second very underestimated hero was doing. Of course, he knew at this point that trying to hack this website was purposeless but he couldn't help but try again and again because he didn't like to lose and sure as hell, he was going to try again.

"Secretary Asshole has called he insinuated it's rather important" Tony huffed in response, of course, he would now that he had something actually important "Actually he is calling again" 

"sent him to voicemail," Stark said "I don't have time to deal with his shit"

"Yes boss" 

While he floats in tower's direction he thought about the certain spider and how no one trusted him even if he proved many he is worthy of it and that nobody cares because he had power and that is the only reason to claim him a threat. 

  
That night He couldn't stop thinking


	6. Between Awareness and Nightmare

He was laying on the bed for an hour straight with his gaze on the ceiling. Feeling empty, numb. It was almost a week after he meets Iron-Man and the day before it he got shot and he got nothing. No traces bo traps, whoever planned this given up or want to irritate him, really irritated. He growled hiding his head in the pillow alarm from his phone bring back his headache as he stands up automatically to turn it off as he didn't want to wake up aunt May who came back yesterday quiet late yelling at him totally drunk and sighed with relief minute after when he didn't pick up any heartbeat in the apartment beside his slowly pacing despite panicky slowly taking over his mind earlier. He throws himself on the bed in turned to lock his eyes on the ceiling ones again. It didn't exactly matter, he could stay, nobody cared. So he stayed until he heard footsteps coming in his direction, quiet, gentle.

He saw her, her red hair shining in the morning sun and her bright smile, it never changed and those hypnotizing eyes, green and bright with the knowledge he didn't know existed.

"Hey jerk," She said softly in his softly and even if she just insulted him he couldn't help but smile a little in her direction. He knew what she planned and didn't like it, at the same time he loved it, deep down in his mind between never voiced thoughts.

"Hey, Mary" He would reply as always as softly with a hint of humor behind the words.

She leaned on the door's frame looking at him with worry, her eyebrows furrowed in silent question while he just continued staring at the ceiling with an empty gaze. He seemed a little pal and definitely was thinking deeply about something but her appearance takes his mind off of it a little as he looked at her occasionally. If his chest didn't move providing that he is still breathing someone would say that he definitely is dead. It was one of these days and she wasn't going to just let him go trough-like he always would, trying to hide it. At first, he did but one day as Mary always would she came in and caught him in his little depression. She understood him because she too dealt with it.

"Feel like killing or dying?" She asked because she knew he would varieties between these two. Sometimes it was frustrating, it wasn't easy to guess how he felt because he would always just hide it from everyone, even her but she started to figure him out, found her way to his mind, soul and heart. Mostly while the boy was after two bottles of vodka and still on some drugs but it still counts.

"Dying" He muttered almost to quiet for her to catch. She nodded processing his words like always she would. She was like that, calculating and understanding.

"Alright, come on," She said pacing to him and trying to get him to stand up her arms under his as she made him stand up from the soft pillows and covers, "If you are dying, die with me," She said leading him out of the room with a wide smirk on her face as he dragged himself behind her wailing. 

"Got me feeling drunk and high!" Peter sang ordering next five shots while Mary laughed at him from the right, "So high, so high!"

"Because you are, dork" 

"No!" Peter yelled/whispered in her direction as he gasped in disbelieve at which she frowned confused by his outburst, "I was quoting Coldplay! but I guess it works too!" He said almost as if he was whispering some kind of secret and she just shook her head drinking her own shot of alcohol amused.

"Come on" She shouted second after he drank his last round "We have yet all the parties to attend," She said with her typical enthusiasm and as much as ha was drunk and high he still felt it something different from emptiness and not because of alcohol or drugs but because she was there and would never leave, he knew that. They would rebel all day and night, dance at the clubs, fight with bigger guys (ok, maybe it's only him but she would eventually cheer in the background) and totally win because he was feared and no one wanted to mess with him, they would sneak to places with high security and stole something for fun, they would joke, bet on fights and who would black out first.

They would have fun, they were unstoppable and he loved it. In school he was this cute nerd that never stood up for himself, for friends, maybe but never for himself, let them bully him, at the bar, he was mercenary, a killer who no one wanted to mess with, with Fury he was a responsible detective who is too exhausted to deal with people's shit and with the Avenger he was this annoying vigilante wanting to help little guy who couldn't be trusted but with Mary Jane it was different: He was every single one of them and something more, she could took everything out, look at him and say 'Come on tiger let's lost tonight' like always and he loved it. 

So they did it as always, his phone was turned off after second text from very concerned Ned and her was thrown out off the bridge after the first call from her mom 'I am not doing this' He would say 'Yeah, you are to sobber for that yet' She would joke and drag him to next club or bar and wouldn't protest. They were wild and they were feared, they were known in the whole city and they loved it but every party had its end and this party ended with an attack at the city and he would totally ignore it if it wasn't about to ruin half of the city. The only disadvantage, he still felt a little drunk. Of course, it would wear off in minutes but the headache would be a nightmare. And maybe he was a little high too but it's not like he wasn't all the time. Spider-sense made his adrenaline go highway, he felt in danger all the time, so the adrenaline was always high, it's the same, right? He shook his head, he would think about it next time

"Come on Tiger, let it go one time" She wailed while he changed in one of the alleys. She would understand, She understood even if she was a little too drunk to say that.

"And let them destroy the city?" He asked at which she said in defeat knowing already that answer that was coming, "No way in hell I would"

"OK, ok," She said digging in the bag to take out her communicator "I had your back," She said and he just looked at her with a raised eyebrow before She added "I will be in the Margaret it's not too far" She explained when he just looked at her confused and then he looked around, yeah she was right, so he nodded "When we are done we go back to partying!" She yelled going in the bar's direction and Peter shook his head in disbelieve. 

It was actual hell and back and the queen wasn't even there. Buildings were all wrecked crashing people who screamed and cried while trying to escape while the Avengers fought with the soldiers from who by the look of they suits were probably HYDRA, he didn't have enough time to look as he started to help people. Even then he couldn't help but think about it because HYDRA stoped open attacks and it seemed sketchy, no correct, he knew it was (something was wrong but what?). He was HYDRA, maybe that was their plan, they finally find out who he was? And that scared him, totally scared him because he didn't want to go back.

He would never forget the project, the experiment in which involved were almost every single organization, HYDRA, HAND, AIM, hell even Magneto's mutants were helping with it as if they decide about big bad guys meet up. He was their stupid little project and it was painful as hell. He didn't know how many of them were involved but definitely HYDRA was the worst of them all.

"Queen, you copy?" He heard himself say in the distance, steady- almost as if he was lying to himself by lying to the only person that truly cared about him.

"Yeah, I am here" Answered her soft but steady and powerful voice as the weasel told in the background that she maybe shouldn't drink alcohol right now. Only thing Peter could do was shook his head in disbelieve "I heard about warehouse Incident"

"Frist, everyone heard that," Peter said annoyed as he runs into a trembling building were people screamed terrified, cried. God, there was a lot of blood, Peter thought to himself as he saw a little girl who wrapped tightly in some clothes hand was definitely smashed by some rubble earlier. Amputation. He couldn't help but think. That was horrible. "Second, it's not the best moment for a chit-chat about the failed missions"  
  


"Whatever, spider-boy," She said a little too nonchalant for his liking but he couldn't blame her, she was drunk. When she'd sobber she would definitely feel bad, he knew that. "On the west side is a lot of people, when you are done"

"Thanks"

He shook his head and went back to helping people, the little girl and her mom thanked her when he took them to safety then again he went back to falling building taking the rubbles off of the people who were there, dying in agony, screaming, pleading. All he could do was try. But when he saw the totaled leg of the guy, were all he saw smashed bone and meat or when he was too late because rubbles crashed on the poor's guy skull-splitting it in half there were some lost cases in there. He knew, this guy would be invalid but the second one would never stand again, we would never breathe again because Avengers had more important things to do. He heard Mary's voice and followed it through all the ruins taking peoples out of the way even if they screamed at him ( _they would never trust you_ ) he would take them out and to safety and when they realized and yelled that it was dangerous he would still go back cause there were more people that needed help.

"I got it Queen" He would say before he let himself push more, do more, try to help more. But even his mind had its limits and it definitely was one of his bad days, he couldn't help sometimes when he looked at the dead bodies and ask himself, what if it was him?

"Spider-Man!" Someone screamed and he could hear an annoying growl from Sam who snarked something about playing on the adult's playground but he didn't care "Spider!" He couldn't let them get crashed, he couldn't because it was his responsibility. All he heard was screams, agony. All he saw was red, blood, flesh, dead body underneath rubbles, and smashed part of it. Dead. Amputation. Never Walk. Never. See. Feel. Smell. Live ever again and every single life was on him. If they die, it felt like it's on him. "Hey, Spider-Man, you listening, buddy?"

Then he heard it, a familiar voice and saw the familiar costume- no, not a costume, armor fold, and red shining brightly in his eyes, "Good" Stark sighed as he checked the vigilant for the injuries, "You seemed out for a moment, one minute you run like crazy and-" He pauses, his gaze landed on the hand, single hand sticking out from the rubbles all bloody, a pal and small with a single ring on her finger. "Oh god"

"I wasn't fast enough," Peter said distantly- _numb_ almost making the older hero wince in sympathy and Tony looked at him, really looked at him. His faceplate opened so Peter could see his face clearly, worried, confused, and understanding at the same time "I am not a hero" 

"It's alright," Tony said "Not everyone can be rescued Spider" 

"We need you Stark" They both heard Steve's words irritated and cold, not caring about whatever Spider-Man and Stark were just talking about- the only important thing was a mission- Captain didn't even try to hide his annoyance as he knew Stark was talking with **Spider-Man** of all vigilantes and heroes around the New York City. The next words made Stark's anger increase even more "End your little chat with the menace and come back to the-"

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. disconnect," Tony said not even hiding annoyance in his voice as AI did what it's creator said. Stark sighed and then "You heard him Underoos, you are the only hero on the playground" Then he looked at the hand with a grimace on his face and something that would seem to be sympathy "They- We are so into this fight and all these big invasions- and all that shit we fight against- That we forgot about something as important as people we fight for- I did too" Then he looked back at him frowning "Thanks for reminding me"

"I am not-"  
  


"A hero, yeah I know, everyone knows actually," Stark said rolling his eyes then his faceplate was on its place again as he added "Come on spiderling, let's deal with the civilians and then help children with their very big problem together" Peter nodded smiling under his mask a little, definitely sobered already. 

"Queen, you copy?" Peter asked gaining a confused look from Iron-Man

"Totally bugboy, I am up, ready to kick names and take asses!" She said cheerfully

"And exactly how much drunk are you? Weasel give you something harder didn't he?" Peter asked amused as he pressed finger up to his comm, confusing Iron-Man even more as he looked at him trying to decipher the guy, "You know what, never mind, just look for the civils, not Taco Bell this time" She laughed at that and started to work as he and Iron-Man started to rescue people - actually doing the job a hero was meant to be doing, helping them get out of the danger zone, calming them down. Saving lives.

It wasn't perfect but it was great. They actually helped people and shot a few of the Hydra agents while doing this, of course, Captain wasn't happy, Romanoff yelled a lot, and Hawkeye and Sam threw a lot of bad jokes that were supposed to humiliate him and failed. He didn't know why exactly Iron-Man trusted him and didn't question it, like with Fury. He just went with it and maybe, just maybe Peter was happy about it. At one point Stark needed to turn on his comm. It was going to an end when it happened and all the Avengers finally relaxed. Tony left his eye off of Spider-Man to make sure his teammates were okay. Then it had its place. He paced in Captain's direction both of them exhausted with guard down, they didn't notice that one of the soldiers was left and about to shot Steve, when something fast leaped shoving Rogers aside to take the hit.

"Shit!" Tony yelled out of surprise- before he could even register what it was- Spider-Man who saved Captain's life and the spangled hero himself looked as surprised at the fact as Stark who smiled for a moment for it to falter when he saw the gun wound in vigilant's left shoulder. He stood there, his muscles trembling a little but at the same time he seemed steady, his chin high as he looked at the soldier. His body seemed confident even if he just was shot as if it didn't even tickle. The soldier seemed as shocked by the fact stepping back a little with a gun pointed at the hero about to shot. But he was too slow. It was just a blur for them as Spider-Man run to him and throw the gun out of his hand disarming then pinned to the ground. He would look at it in the lab in slow-motion, very slow-motion. Then it hit him, again. Spider-Man was shot! but before he could say anything the hero looked at him as if saying 'Don't, I'm alright, I swear' which was bullshit, and then swing off as if nothing happened 

"YOU LET HIM INTO THE BATTLEFIELD!" Romanoff yelled at him for the hundredth time while Wanda just nodded in the background agreeing to every single thing the spy was saying "AND LET HIM TO HELP US!? WITH WHAT?! HUH GETTING HIMSELF KILLED!?" She was furious and he didn't need to be a genius to know that, it was more than obvious; Tony sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance, he was about to respond when the elevator dinged and from it paced very familiar to everyone teen with blond hair and sea-like eyes smiling snarkily. Natasha's face softened before she hissed in his direction quite 'We will talk later about this' and turned completely in Harley's direction "Keener-Stark!" She greeted matching his smile and he nodded

"Hey, Auntie Tasha" Then he turned to Tony with furrowed eyebrows "I looked at the footage. Is Spider-Man okay?" That gained everyone's attention. Tony at first was confused, then furious and then worried. He didn't want his son to see something as awful as totaled bodies of people he couldn't save but knew he was worried so would let this go especially when he saw his face, pal, he knew his son was affected but what he saw- "I mean- It was totally sick, and can't even imagine how he felt when he saw-" 

"Yeah I know," Tony said cutting the young man off, mechanic sighed "He blamed himself"He added the obvious after a minute

"Which part?" Harley asked softly as if it was Tony who did and maybe deep inside Tony blamed himself for the pain Spider-Man carried on his shoulder even if he knew he couldn't do anything about it. He was an adult and could take care of himself.:"The hand or-"

"Everything" Tony interrupted and Harley's eyes widen at his words "absolutely everything and- I just saw it, heard him said it, and fuck if that wasn't frustrating. He doesn't think of himself as a hero even if he actually saves lives. Put his own in danger because he can help them and he wants, not because someone told him to. He told me he wasn't fast enough, just that and I already knew he blamed himself"

"Because you do the same thing"

"Yeah"

"You can't actually believe him!" They looked at Wanda who laughed a little as if it was hearing something funny as if what they just said was some kind of comedy to her and not only her because Sam and Clint snickered too in the background, "Listen, Harley, there are some things you don't understand and this is exactly one of these things" She started to explain while said teen clenched his fists and Tony glared at her "Spider-Man is dangerous, he is a threat, not a hero, no matter what he saw or did, so-"

"He saved Steve's life" He interrupted her and everyone looked at Cap who didn't say a thing while this conversation continued. He sat behind looking at his feet, his fists clenched ad well as he nodded, then looked up at them. He felt guilty because the guy was somewhere bleeding out from the bullet that was supposed to be in his head. Tony couldn't find him, no one could and he could be dead right now, he didn't know. He wanted to make sure he wasn't, that he make it alive. So he confirmed the truth and said quietly 'He did' and went back to his thoughts. No one dared to say anything else that day. "Come on, old man," Harley said to his dad gaining his attention "There's that very popular site I wanted to look at" Tony smirked a little at that

"Is that a challenge?"

That night They couldn't sleep


	7. Genius In Disguise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I try to make more sure Harley show up in this book... Yeah. He would have big role in next chapters so, yeah.

Tony Stark was skeptical about the idea, of course, he was, and not only because the idea involved spending time with someone not even half his age, definitely not. (He had Harley so it definitely wasn't a problem) It was something else. It was spending time in school full of these little gremlins. He wasn't happy and he didn't even hide it. Only a few days from the little incident on the field. He knew Spider-Man was alright, swinging around and kicking the villain's assess but it didn't make it any less tense around the tower. Steve still felt guilty, he seemed to look more often at the TV as if any time he would see news about a dying hero, who not long time ago saved his life as if it was his single nature. (And of course Tony wasn't surprised) Everyone knew Spider-Man didn't care who he saved as life on its own was something very valuable. Shortly said Tony was distracted and didn't feel like pleasing public, not now but it was Pepper and if she said something needed to be done, well, he was going to do it.

It was the weekend and they all had a little break from everything, sure he knew that Spider-Man was still looking for something around the city like some obsessive maniac he was -a highly amusing thing if you asked Tony considering the genius had more than one way of finding something and it would be only one call from the vigilant for Tony to pull u any computer and helping with whatever the hero was dealing with right now- and it was worrisome to say at least but he didn't pay him any visit knowing fully that it wasn't a good idea while he was all stressed with his own thing. About the site, he was exhausted from trying to get in and just given up for now which didn't mean he wouldn't try when everything loosens up a little.

"Mom told me" He looked up from his desk at his son. Harley was in his red hoodie with the stark logo at the front that made the older man smile a bit, the teen automatically started pacing in his direction with a small smile on his lips of his own, understanding in his eyes. "Just don't embarrass me, alright Old man?"He said with a smirk at which Tony couldn't help but smile a little as he shook his head.

And there it was. In all of it, everyone forgot about the public, and their little argument scared people. They thought it would be the next civil war and Tony couldn't blame them especially that it could happen. This time however it would not be Captain Rogers on the other side but Ross and that make everything worse. Especially now that all these organizations seemed to go back to their tracks. Hydra attacking midday, something was totally wrong, the only thing he couldn't wrap his head around all this. For now, he could put all of this aside and go visit Harley's school, give a speech as Pepper wanted him to do, and get Intern, he wasn't too happy about the last part.

"I would never," Tony said with a hand on his chest as he looked at his son with a faked expression of sadness at his son's lack of faith in him. Harley just shook his head and sat next to a billionaire with a little sigh "Actually," he paused gaining teen's attention "I thought you would tell me some things about kids in your school, you know. It would be kind of helpful" Tony said "Pepper wanted me to choose bright brain as my intern" He explained

"Huh" Harley nodded then he frowned thinking about something "Did you asked-"

Of course, he did. It was the first to question after Pepper said 'And you would choose someone to mentor, someone to teach-'. He thought Harley go to this school, nobody knows he is my son, he can be my Intern but Pepper disagreed instantly - _Let's give someone a chance Tony! There's a lot of bright minds in the world that just don't have sources to save the world!_ and god if she wasn't always right then he didn't know what she was.

"Yeah, I did kiddo, I did-" Tony cut him off fully knowing what the teen had on his mind as he raised his eyebrow at the older man, the little gesture making the mechanic groan in irritation as he rubbed his nose and faced his son again "She said it would be good for publicity, besides there are some bright students that wouldn't give me too much headache I hope- ANd obviously you know that one!" Harley only smirked irritating his father even more, "brat" Tony scoffed 

"Yeah," Harley said amused, "I know- anyway, that seemed kind of obvious I guess, with the whole- mess in the media. "Anyway, you want me to-"

"Tell me about them, the students in your school-" Tony replied without hesitation at which Harley frowned a little opening his mouth to respond "The students you know, of course, the bright one, with big minds. In Pepper's opinion, it would be good to take under wing someone who doesn't have funds to fly on their own, so I can take them under my wing and you know- make them grow, so they save the earth one day with their amazing brains."

"Yeah, that's fair" Tony hummed in agreement as Harley "I will think about it"

"You **will**?"

"Yeah, Tony I will think about the bright minds for our beautiful future" He sighed but smiled nonetheless as he looked back at his father who now crossed his arm like some kind of annoyed child throwing a tantrum for not getting something sight at the moment, "Come on It wouldn't be too hard. I will look, talk to some of them, ask the teacher. Pretty much something you could do on your own actually but is too lazy to do it-" He added and Tony scoffed even more annoyed, "I will do just that. Give me some time and I will find you, Intern, not that it's my business"

Tony sighed remembering the morning, he didn't give his son much attention this past few days, and now getting a personal intern? Someone additional to their space, a person here inside Tony's and Harley's lab? maybe- "Are you-"

"Mad? no absolutely" Harley cut him off placing tools on the table at which Tony raised his eyebrow, "I am ok with it- Really- When you started talking about it with Pepper, I heard it by accident and then- well, I was. Just a bit tough but it came to my mind - the realization that there are people who don't have anything and are like- geniuses and I live here, have all of this, I'm just a decent kind of smart and- it's not fair Tony" He explained at which Tony frowned even more highly offended that his son thinks so low of himself but before he could say anything about it Harley continued

"Pepper is right Tony- I mean when isn't she, right? Besides didn't you said it yourself? that goddess is always right" Tony smiled at that, happy that his son loved Pepper as much as Tony himself even if the woman rarely found time for them with how much work she had, and he nodded in approval as he stood up "You heading to the kitchen dad? Cause there is this bag of chips-" Tony just nodded and paced to the elevator ruffling Harley's hair on his way "Hey!" he looked at him with furrowed eyebrows as Tony smirked at him from the elevator.

"Thank's Harley," He said not missing the quiet _no problem_ that his son muttered under his breath with a small smile featuring his face.

It was Sunday when Tony sat on the couch with a tablet in his hands looking at all the school records with furrowed eyebrows. All of them were special in some way but there was this brilliant student who seemed too perfect to be real and that was the only reason for him to start looking, the only thing, there was absolutely nothing, not a thing that would tell him something about the student more than the fact that he was definitely an orphan and probably a genius. He sighed and was about to put it down when to living room paced Harley with a little smile on his face and sat next to him with this look on his face like when he finds a solution to every single of his problems.

"I thought about what you said yesterday old man," Harley said to the mechanic who looked up towards the teen who stood there with hands in his pocket looking away before their gazes locked- and Tony just nodded giving the younger signal - he was listening, "And I think I already knew he would be the best for an internship- just then I was afraid I guess?" and Tony understood

"A friend of yours?" Harley just shrugged smiling a bit at the confusion on his father's face, "So who do you think?"

"I think" He Paused for a moment "Peter Parker"

Ned was irritating him and not because he was more of an enthusiastic puppy then always but because he had the worst hangover, the worst. He would kill Mary Jane someday but not yet. Still, with all that was going on, he was totally confused, he knew that Fury would know something but he didn't want his help, for know he was worried about HYDRA, it was eight years and it was almost impossible for them to find out especially that they thought they failed, that he was a fail. They were supposed to think he is dead and that made his headache worse when he thought about the idea of them looking for him. As if it wasn't bad enough Tony Stark was going to be giving a speech in his school on Monday.

It was already bad, he was a total mess between school, home, work, second work, vigilantism, and hanging out with Mary Jane even if it was the only way to let it all out, it was all exhausting. So yeah, he wasn't exactly moving on with his problems, not knowing what to do. He would check out old bases but what if it was a trap and the most importantly did the human traffic case was sabotaged by the said organization? He didn't know, his handler was dead, he killed him not long before base he was held in burned to the ground. It only was worse from there, there were only a few people that knew about the project, he knew. But he never meets everyone behind it. If he did, well, they would be already dead.

"-and I think he would totally choose you!" Ned said enthusiastically as Peter frowned at him with disbelieve on his face "I mean, you see it yourself, man. You are like a genius, it would be stupid for him not to choose you to this, like really. I mean I am not saying that he is stupid but-" And he was going on it for the whole day. To say it shortly. Tony Stark was supposed to choose a bright mind for his Internship project, as If he couldn't choose his son It's not like anyone knew Harley was his. He probably would If Miss Potts didn't say otherwise. She seems like the type of person, good with PR and all that. She would probably want to give a chance to a person who doesn't have enough money to change the world if it was for the better. "I tell you, dude, It's going to be wild!"

"Ned"

"Huh?" He looked at him confused that Peter cut him off midsentence. 

"Mr. Stark is not going to choose me for his intern," Peter said it surely as if there was not an option and he knew it would be stupid, even the teachers didn't notice he existed why would Tony Stark did? He couldn't wrap his head around the idea. It was just so surreal "He probably already choose someone anyway, I mean I am no one special" He explained, and Ned automatically started shaking his head confusing Peter more than he already was with all mess he was in. Even if, the only thing he wanted right now to happen was the third job.

"Man, you can't say that. You have, like, the best grades in the whole school. Mr. Cobbwell accidentally give you a test that was mean to be for sophomores!" He shouted with excitement "and you just aced it, like that" Ned continued "You had 100% Pete, so no you don't go around saying you are nothing special, not when we both know it's a lie" Peter sighed because as much as he didn't like it it was kind of truth so he nodded and let him go back to talking about how great Monday was going to be, as if, Peter thought. If Ned was right there was going to be an explosion in all of this. He knew he had too much of it, even if he gave up part of his patrols to defenders. It was going to be bad, really bad.

That night it was too much 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u all for comments and tips :)  
> I had a little break between chapters 9 and 10 but now I am back.  
> I know It's my book but I feel guilty that I don't update regularly


	8. Hateful Mondays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed I almost never write Note for u guys. It's almost like I don't exist... Sorry, I think I suck at communicating.

Peter Parker hated Mondays as every other teen too lazy to wake up for school would- but that wasn't why he was grumpy that day, no. It was a big bruise he got on his left cheek, after a little argument with Aunt May who didn't seem to agree with him about something last night and it troubled him. He couldn't show up like that, not if it brings up what really happened in his home. Not if he didn't want CPS on his ass. Of course, Fury would clear it up for him, no, he would do it because then Peter would owe him and there's nothing Peter would hate more than that. So he found some of May's cosmetics and did what he always did. Covered evidence. He was exhausted. Last night he called Wade who decided to go back the moment he heard what was happening, not only with HYDRA but also what Stark Industries pulled out this week.

He thought It wouldn't be more frustrating when at 2 AM he bumped into someone he didn't pay a visit that often - alright, at all but it's not like Peter had time running around visiting every damn vigilant in this city with his own cases, job, interent site and school over all of this- not even counting his social life that was some kind of fucking mess.

"Heard it wasn't easy for you these days, huh, spider?" He clenched his teeth as he looked at the ex-military man, Frank was one of the only people who could understand what it was like to feel the pain but it was more frustrating now, that he really didn't have time for little talk "Easy, I just have some information that could interest you, that's it"

"Information?" 

Nothing made sense for him today and it was frustrating, he didn't have time for Tony Stark's little rant about morals and responsibility and don't get him wrong. Tony was the only avenger who didn't want him in the cell and as much as it frustrated him he was also the only one of them only a few steps from figuring out who Spider-Man really is. At some point, Peter would even tell the man if it wasn't for his rules about not telling anyone. Stark probably would even help him with what he was dealing but he didn't want people shoving noses to his private life. It always frustrated him. The only one who knows the whole truth was Mary and he really didn't know why he told her, even Wade didn't know everything and Peter know him for ten years, the eight years in the same division would be a valid point to trust him and he did but not everything. 

He felt more frustrated than ever since HYDRA showed up on the street he knew, they were still active, which meant he didn't notice something when he visited last time some of the few operation bases in NY. After Avengers 'took down' the organization he thought he would never know, that he would never find what he looked for, so he gave up. His first and last lose, that's why he hated it so much because as much as he could do (being ex-assassin/detective/vigilante and all that) he would never find a certain red-haired woman with beautiful hazelnut eyes he remembered from one of HYDRA bases, her warm smiled and delicate, white skin, she was a scientist or so he thought because she always wears a white lab coat when she visited, she would whisper calming words and promise him it will all end soon.

He promised her he would never forget her because it made her happy but he did and it was the most painful thing that ever happened to him. So when they came out of their little hole he remembered a blur of a warm smile, red hair waving in the darkroom, and light hazelnut eyes, her calm heartbeat pacing with his. The last time he saw her was before someone raided the base, the day he finally killed his handler and ran away, that's how he accidentally bumped into the secret army on the north side of Canda where he meets one and only Wade Wilson, who seemed to be happy to take him under his wing and help him find a family. He knew that Peter had something with HYDRA but besides this? Peter never told him, it was too much since he promised to forget about revenge at least for now and he did, he just wanted to find her.

That's how he ended up not listening to the Director's passionate speech about bright future but with fake glasses on his nose commanding Karen trough HYDRA's new software so he could look at whatever new was happening

"Karen?"

**"78%" She replied with her soft voice, Italian accent clear as day when she continued "I will have access to all HYDRA files in a minute"**

"Alright," He said as he let his eyes wander back to the stage where Tony Stark just started to prepare himself for his little speech that would include internship for Industries, something about PR as Pepper had her hands in it. One would think that Tony did something stupid a billionaire would do but Peter knew better, he wasn't that type of person, not anymore but he definitely had something in mind when their eyes meet. "What are you planning?" He muttered under his breath as his eyes furrowed. 

"Hello, Midtown High of Science and Technology, obviously you know who I am! Because who don't" Stark started with his usual greeting while Peter and Michelle, and probably everyone who has their common sense rolled their eyes at the billionaire's antics as he continued with "Genius, billionaire, was a playboy at some point, now you would say a hero, etc, etc, etc. but that's not why I am here" And Peter couldn't help but huffed annoyed, he didn't miss the look Jones send him. "I am here because you are the future and I want to help you built it," He said as he took the microphone in his hand and started pacing "I hope you are interested because that's the moment when I say I have an offer for you and not just that one anyone could give you, with some talk with my fiance and CEO of my company Pepper Potts we decide to hire an intern" He paused "But not just an intern"

**"Gaining full access" He heard Karen say "What are we looking for Peter?"**

"Show me some data on the newer facilities" He muttered not loud enough for anyone to hear but enough for her to pick up as she confirmed. Data showed up as he went through everything but something caught his eye immediately "Show me that one Karen" Yeah, that definitely wasn't what he excepted. He paled at the familiar face looking at him from the file as if he was standing there in front of him; _He was the one who started the project and he was out there._ His mind automatically started to scream at him, he couldn't take his eyes off of the man, his cold blue eyes and dark brown hair almost black, he was on his lab coat but Peter knew that the man knew how to fight. He was one of the best HYDRA leaders.

"Man, hey, dude you alright?" He snapped his head in Ned's direction whose eyes were looking at him worriedly, he knew also that Michelle was trying to analyze him at some point and he didn't like it, especially now that he felt weaker than ever when HYDRA was back. He nodded and turned his gaze back to Tony Stark "You are really pale, man, are you sure you shouldn't go to nurse or something?"

"Yeah, it's all good" He nodded again not talking his eyes off the billionaire as they made eye-contact.

"Interview start next Monday," He said "I will see you there" And with that, he just walked off leaving Peter with lots of questions in his head, _what are you planning Tony Stark?_

**"Peter, you should look at this"**

"First you are telling me that HYDRA is back and kicking avengers assess, probably looking for you but you are not sure because they should think that you are dead failed experiment," He said as he started counting on his hand, Mary sitting next to him, shot of vodka in her hand as she looked at them with furrowed eyebrows "b) Tony Stark clearly wants something from you, Peter Parker you but you don't know what, and at some point, he could have found out who are you **but** you don't know that too!" Peter looked up at him from the glass he was cleaning getting more and more frustrated "And last but not least HYDRA have data on one of your alter-egos while the man who was responsible for the experiments turns out to be alive! What else is going to happen? Osborn will fly in on hoverboard with bombs like an insane maniac while it turns out OSCORP was in all o this whole time?!"

"First of all" Peter hissed slamming his hand on the counter almost braking it with his strength gaining everyone's attention "You are not bringing Osborn into this even if he **did** hoverboard over the sky like the maniac he was, Harry's death year ago was enough of stress for me at this point and as much as I hate his father we are not bringing Norman Osborn to this conversation," He said "About my site, I told you that they didn't hack me, not now and not ever! I will deal with this on my own because I don't want you running around killing people **again!** "

"WHY NOT?!"

"BECAUSE ROSS IS HYDRA!" He yelled and the silence was an understatement, of course, no one was shocked but it still was news "He- I don't want you in his stupid games, alright- Fury wanted to talk to me about this tomorrow, same place, same time-" he sighed "He knows something- I mean, I think he is monitoring all the things and event around the enhanced. He might be reporting it all to HYDRA but I don't know, I'm not really sure about this- and it frustrates me." He paused for a moment getting back to his duties as Wade and Mary observed him from the places

"government is in it," He says finally his voice a few tones down as she leaned on the bar putting the glass back down looking towards them with dead seriousness, "It's a lot of shit and it's not going to be easy, not now, those accords are staring be all over the news again. Someone is clearly not happy about me singing with an alter-ego name. I heard someone talking about detective singing at some point but it was just mentioning and I will need to fix my reconnaissance drone"

"And find a lawyer," Wade said and Peter couldn't help but smirk at that.

"I know someone"

"Foggy wouldn't say no but didn't you say at some point that the Avengers didn't really like the idea of you running around?" They heard Matt said as he paced in their direction "It wouldn't be easy especially that you have only Stark on your side and maybe Fury if you blackmail him enough" He added sitting beside Mary who frowned at him with an annoyed expression. Peter smiles at that, they clearly hated each other, for her DD was definitely too catholic and for him, Mary should stop with her rebelling a little. He like their arguments- Only if it wasn't about corrupting him.

"What would they know?" Mary asked, irritation in her voice as she said it swallowing her drink at once to annoy the devil as he looked at her and just shrugged.

"I actually don't care about the Avengers, as long as they don't visit hell's kitchen we are good"

"Back to the Fury because really guys, I hate him." He rolled his eyes ad he started with the more important topic "He said he found out something about what Ross did when I was running around after HYDRA agents thinking it was just some human traffics I think" Peter answered honestly "And god I hope it's something useful" He added as Wade nodded sympathetically and Matt looked a little more confused than when Wade thought it would be a good idea to load a gun with pancakes mass.

"Isn't he going to Avengers with it then?" everyone looked at him and even Mary couldn't make her face at him as she knew what he meant with these words.

"I swear to god If he thinks he is going to make me an Avenger!" Peter hissed as Mary, Matt and Wade smirked at him while the boy groaned irritated. It was a long day and it was going to be worse. He leaned on the counter "Almost forgot, congratulation DP"

"Huh?"

"You didn't do anything stupid for like a week or so! It's a record" He said with fake enthusiasm as Matt just shook his head in disbelieve, of course, he would.

"Shut up Bug-Boy!"

He walked into the cafeteria at the end of the Brooklyn and sat at their usual opening up the laptop he pulled out from his bag while he ordered two black coffee from a very confused waitress who wanted probably to argue about kids drinking caffeine when Fury sat opposite to him sighing heavily. Peter gives him a glance before going back to looking through the files Karen sent him at The Margaret's. He could see that man was frustrated by something. Something specific. He could guess why not that HYDRA showed up, he had avengers running around their old bases while he did nothing-but the fact the enemy seemed to know that the heroes **were** running around

After all, it was kind of weird that the whole organization show up in the middle of the most populated city of the USA and gives up their anonymousness and then starts shutting down all of their bases, evacuating into the new facilities that Peter had yet to find in his free time. Now - and Fury knew that which probably made him, even more, frustrated the only one who could find their new facilities was Peter because he knew their pattern and as much as that irritated the man he knew it was their only chance.

"You wanted to meet," Peter said finally closing his laptop as he looks at the black man with a raised eyebrow, the spy didn't say anything for a moment frowning deeply at the young vigilant in front of him. No other choice- 

"I want you to join the Avengers"

He was frustrated as hell.


	9. Not An Insect

He knew.

He knew it was a stupid idea. It just was and Fury couldn't say otherwise.

But he was desperate and knew that Avengers had information, useful information, so he made a deal, and here he was this fine Friday morning as if he had nothing to do (he actually had but it wasn't about the school he should be in right now) looking at the frustrated super-hero team with irritation. And yes, it seemed like only Tony was happy about that fact grinning wide while the rest of them was angry (Sam, Natasha, Wanda, Clint, and Barnes) confused (Captain and Banner), or totally exhausted and you know who I am talking about. It was tense when Fury finally makes an appearance.

"You are fucking kidding us right now Fury?!" Sam shouted and Steve looked at him with this disappointment a parent gives his impolite child. It was typical and made Peter snort under his nose. "Isn't he like twelve?! He even isn't a hero! Just some menace from the streets-"And he will be going like that for hours. Peter sighed rubbing his nose. "He shouldn't even be in this business!"  
  


"Still Spider-Man is the only one who managed to notice Doctor Octavius plan and did something about, did he not?" Fury cut him of raising an eyebrow in the challenge at which Sam shut his mouth with a huff as if he was personally assaulted by the director's words. To say it short Tony had every right to felt ashamed by his teammates. It wasn't even an hour before Fury came and Spider-Man already looked ready to take his joke of a backpack with more taped holes than Tony has money and never came back. In fact, he felt this kind of sympathy for a guy, he tried himself talk Fury out of the idea knowing how much Spider hates to communicate with the avengers. It wasn't fun to have to help people who insult you at every possible moment, especially the one who tried to hunt you down, and now he has to be part of this group? It's like the worst kind of insult. That's why he couldn't help but grin a little when Fury defended their little friendly neighborhood spider.

"Can't we cut it, short Mr.Pirate?" He asked and if he saw Tony's grin widen he didn't say anything. He saw Natasha opening his mouth probably to say something about impatient kids that shouldn't sit on important meetings because that's too much to deal with for them, so he continued "I have more important things to do than babysitting" 

Fury smirked at Sam and Natasha's reaction who likely couldn't believe in the fact that Spider-Man actually said it "You heard the **man** " Fury stated jokingly after a minute when the Avengers processed the hero's word making Peter roll his eyes behind the mask, "Shut up now every single one of you who don't have anything valuable to say" He looked at Sam as he sat at his usual place, welcoming Peter to do the same "First I want to say, welcome Spider-Man in the Avengers, I know you don't want to be here-" 'Oh how you know?' "Because of you calling me stupid shit for few hours straight after we talked in Brooklyn but I hope you will- **All of you** \- put aside every difference and work together on this one" He continued "Because it's something everyone here wants to accomplish, especially you as much as I know" As he finished he throw files on the table looking directly at Spider-Man. Everyone gives him looks from time to time thinking he wouldn't notice "Here are the information I know on the topic, it's about 5% of the case-"

"That's practically nothing" Natasha interrupted the man as he glared at her irritated.

"It's all that SHIELD managed to gattered through all of these years. about the rest of it- Ask Spider-Man" He continued looking in Peter's direction. Natasha automatically looked at him as if she couldn't believe that someone like him would know something important. "It wouldn't be hard to contact you if you would turn on your phone from time to time," Fury said after few seconds of staring contest between widow and spider, irritation clear as day.

"Oh, believe me, my phone definitely is turned on, I had it dead only once this year a few weeks ago, it was after the warehouse incident. I am sure you heard about it, everyone had. Your number is just blocked," He explained simply with a shrug as Fury sighed annoyed, it gained him a smirk from Stark who tried very hard not to laugh "Which didn't explain how you got Castle in all of this. Both of us now he hates to work with you- hell, he hates to work with anyone at all, especially after the incident in Harlem!" Fury visibly grimaced at the mention of the event that happened a year and a half ago, while Avengers looked between them confused not really sure if they were talking about this Castle or not.

"Alright, back to the point" Sudden seriousness in his voice made everyone frowned at him as if he just sad everyone they were going on a mascaraed or something- "You know what I am looking for, they are back and I don't have time to run in circles, **again**. I know someone sabotaged one of my cases Fury and it has something to do with- all of it and I want to know. You talked about Ross and as far as I know, he has some influence in HYDRA, something shitty he did and that it is something I would know If I join-" He paused "I hope it's in the file Fury because I'm not giving you any more of my information for nothing"

"Obviously," Fury said as Spider-Man picked up the file opening them instantly with a swing. Natasha was about to say something but Fury's glare shushed her; Peter sighed letting his eyes travel around the words of the reports, some side comments of agents doing the missions, and in all observations around Ross who didn't have really that many insides in HYDRA- surprising, wasn't it? Peter thought ignoring the looks everyone around was giving him.

"huh," That was definitely what he excepted and didn't at the same time. He knew Ross had big sit in all of this mess of course he was, I mean, he did try to put them all in jail at first. But as obvious it was that hunting down super-powered has something behind and it that wasn't about the country's safety, he couldn't say it at first- his words were a bit more colored then Peter's own but he was a terrible liar and terrible liars get busted - always.

"You think he helps HYDRA looking for their little projects, I mean, I kind of considered he knew Richard but that's-" He said not even giving him a glance, he knows Wanda winced a little at his words and then once again when he shut file close with a little clap of his hands. "You think he knows who is behind all of this?" He asked looking up at him from the file laying it back and Fury shrugged. Everything started to make sense, Richard was alive, someone behind their backs started planning, he knew it couldn't be Richard himself as he would do everything more brutally. Someone was manipulating HYDRA from the inside, someone who wanted to get to him, and with Ross who could put his hands on the accords, it seemed even easier to get to him.

"I know that one, you know something"

Peter looked at Fury, the man was cold and steady in his decisions, he knew that if he told him what was going on he would start planning immediately but the problem is that if he let him do that, he would never know who was behind this and who the red-headed woman was. He was director of a secret organization standing at the worlds front fighting with everything that could be the death of civilization and yes, sometimes they made mistakes but he knew the man very well, they knew each other for almost two years when he started vigilantism and as much as he hated it, he eventually would find out but not now, not yet.

Still, he wasn't going to lie. HYDRA was raising again, Richard was alive and someone was on his back, someone from HYDRA as well, someone who could easily manipulate their leaders without them noticing and someone like that was even more dangerous than people with brutal strength, he knew it wasn't him but someone from the background who didn't want to be seen. He was like Chameleon, could hide from not only HYDRA and Avengers but him, even Wade couldn't find the guy and as much as that irritated him, he knew Wade tried. He needed to do this alone.

"I will take care of it, don't worry"

"Will you?" He looked at Fury confused, The man was frowning at him, analyzing, he didn't understand, why everyone even tried to understand it's not like they even could. It was not only just some case, it was more to it. "Because last time we talked you had your hands on something, you thought it was nothing big, you said that yourself. Just some human traffics, nothing I can't deal with but you seem a little more paranoid from that time, almost scared. Who wants you a dead spider?" Everyone looked shocked by the words even Tony. They were all behind in the news, Peter just shook his head. "You know you can't do this alone for long"

"It doesn't matter, It's some idiot who probably doesn't even know how to hold a gun," He said "Besides I have people, lots of them who would be there if something happens"

"Yeah, good enough to mislead **you** " Peter sighed "You can't deny it. You thought It was just a simple gang, while we know now that's something that has a connection to HYDRA" Everyone froze but not Spider-Man he was as calm as ever "That's why you are here? right? He is dangerous"

"Maybe but not for long" He stated irritated and Fury knew what he means by these words, it wasn't a play anymore, in this battle would be only one savior. He tried to ignore that Sam and Clint smirked at him in this stupid way, like children that one their battle for the most shining toy. "Believe me, he is going to beg to god when we finally meet" Was unsaid as Peter raised his chin looking at Fury who could only imagine the kid's cold eyes daring to say something He added "For now I am staying lowkey, I will visit few places, ask people, nothing more. I will have it behind in a month if not earlier, I can destroy them with or without being seen it doesn't matter for me" Fury nodded "Queen is not going to be happy about that one"

"I bet, she doesn't really like me, does she?" Fury asked raising an eyebrow

"She thinks you are Government's shit-guy," He said with a smirk and Tony finally burst out laughing. Peter could work with that, really. He didn't care if everyone liked him, especially that he knew he had at least Tony on his side.

"I still can't believe we are working with Insect" Someone muttered as Spider-Man stood up to make his way to the door.

"Spiders are arachnids," He and Tony said in unison, they looked at each other and even if Tony couldn't be sure because of the mask he could swear he saw him smirking underneath. "asshole" Tony muttered under his nose.

Peter stopped for a moment before he could take his leave, he knew Fury was right about all of this. If someone was good enough to make him believe in something, to go after death case, whoever it was and if he was right worked for HYDRA or worse if the HYDRA worked for him, he was dangerous. He sighed and nodded more to himself than them, that was agreement, silent word he gives to the spy. He was going to be careful for now. Lay down, for now, hoping the case would go quiet. Maybe he would lose interest but he honestly doubts, especially that they knew something about one of his alter-egos. He looked at Fury through his shoulder for the last time "I **will** stay down, let's call it **a little** vacation," He said with a little humor in his tone. Everyone knew what it meant, he didn't give up Spider-Manning, he wouldn't especially now, but he would hang closer to the shadows. It was his place anyway, darkness.

Fury nodded "Just don't get yourself killed" He heard before he left the meeting room. 

_"Hell's Queen! You brought demons with you!" Mary turned around to look at him with a smirk on her face as she and Wade waited for him with amused Matt, very annoyed Jessica Jones who probably didn't get her alcohol yet, Luke who seemed like he doesn't care, and confused Danny. "What are you waiting for! Satan's not waiting for anyone!" He shouted with an arm around her waist ad they went in the first bar direction being loud and very irritating. He didn't get himself killed._

_"You forgot something Peter Parker, **I** am the Satan!" _

That's why on Monday morning he waken up with the worst hangover ever, he had to stay low but with too much time for his liking, he decides to little rebelling. May didn't even notice he wasn't home as she played in her own bad away, even higher than her nephew ever was at his first partying with Mary Jane. He rubbed his temple glaring at the ceiling as if it did something to him, naturally, he could simply not drink but he didn't have anything better to do than that. He stood up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom talking par of boxers and jeans laying on a chair on his way for a quick shower. His muscles loosen up a little when the hot water hit his body, he had to lay low, he thought a little irritated. At first, he said that just to shut Fury up but he knew it was the truth. He sighed quietly before his ear picked up a familiar heartbeat and then opening the door of the bathroom. There's only one person to never respect someone's privacy.

"Fuck off Watson," he said, his voice was dry as if he didn't use it for days. His thought burned as he looked through his shoulder at the intruder. She was standing there with hands on her hips. Red-hair in a bun at the center of her head. Green eyes hidden behind his glasses as she observed him with something he didn't understand.

"Your aunt is out for another few hours," She said that as she took down the glasses and laid them on the clothes that She probably prepared for him, She would do that sometimes. She sat at the floor not even glancing in his direction to his relief. He hummed in acknowledgment as he picked up the shower gel "Thought I would come, you said you can't go running around, so-" SHe paused "I don't understand why are you even listening to him, he is a douchebag, government asshole!" Ah, so that's what it was about.

"I am not"

"What?" He looked at him and then turned away, her cheeks slightly pink.

"I said I'm not and I mean it Em," He said as he rubbed his head "He is an idiot and he irritates me, believe it or not, but that one-" he paused "I should have done it a long time ago, people are making connections, they started to figuring out that Spider-Man and detective from site its the same person" She nodded "I need to lay low, for now," He paused to rinse off the shampoo in his hair. He sighed "Can you gave me a towel?" He asked finally and she hands him a white one. "Why are you here anyway?" He asked as he made his way towards the clothes. "Because I know it's not for your pervert fantasies" She scoffed at him as he started to get dressed.

"I talked with Flash-"

"Our Flash or Fake Flash?" He asked her and she just rolled her eyes in annoyance. He already knew the answer, they never were introduced if so he would never have a straight nose ever again, her punches hurt like hell, even with his superpowers. They walked out of the bathroom and made their way towards his room so he could take his backpack "Alright I got it, what's with him?

"We heard you have a little party at your school" And no, no, no, no. He shook his head as she smiled at him. This was not laying low with Hell's Queen and his ex-bully actually a friend and football star on his side! " Oh come on, Stark is coming, you would have this interview, we need to support our little Spider-bro, it's going to be fun! I talked with the blondie, he is going to meet us at the place" SHe continued "I wanted to take Kitty and Kong but they had a date or whatever"

"You are going to be the death of me one day, you know?" She laughed at him wrapping a hand around his arm before punching him jokingly as they started to pace in the school's direction

"Come on! Don't be a drama queen" She said as he groaned at her words. "It's not like I decided to rule the world" 'as if you didn't already-'

"So, you talked with everyone else, our little group chat was death, so I thought something happened after this weekend, usually there's someone there" At that Mary grimaced a little. She knew that he meant their little group. She nodded because yes, she talked with Kitty last night because she didn't show at their little meetup and she was always there, even if she had to sneak out and it was fun with her, every time. Something happened and it wasn't good, Mary knew and even if she didn't say anything he understood and let them keep their secret. "I hope she feels better" 

When they finally reached school it was very hard not to notice big blonde guy talking with his best friends, yeah, he definitely recognized them from the pictures. Football star grinned at them a little. He was a little taller than the last time, his hair was a mess as he had a Team jacket, black T-Shirt, and jeans. His muscles were clearly visible for everyone who would eve think about disrespecting him. This was the Flash Tompson he remembered, he couldn't help but smile a little when finally turned in their direction. He had viewed at his friend's reactions: MJ seemed a little shocked by the site of Flash but tried to hide it, not good enough for Peter not to notice and Ned, was definitely starstruck never seeing a guy ripped like that in his life.

"Hey, Bullock!" Peter shouted gaining everyone's attention. He knew it would bite his ass later but he couldn't help but tease his friend a little "I thought you died at some point!"

"Well, hello to you to Brainhead" Flash smirked ad they clapped their hands in a friend-like grip while fake flash watching from afar gulped. "and as you see I didn't die. Just got an offer to early college" he shrugged and Peter grinned at him proudly, he knew Flash wasn't stupid, hell, everyone knew that. And even if it was some sports college? Then what, that was an accomplishment! "-So I took one free day and here I am-" He turned his head in MJ and Ned's direction "Talked a little with your little nerd friends"

"You didn't threaten them, did you?" Peter raised an eyebrow and by the smile on Flash's face, he did. Peter laughed. 

"You say that as if you didn't know him, tiger," Mary said rolling eyes at her friend's words as if she couldn't believe he actually said that, and yes, she couldn't. It was obvious that She and Flash would be like always overprotective of him. He may be ex-Assassin but he let everyone push him around if he wasn't with killers and villains at Margaret's "Now, introduce your Hell Queen idiots" She said and Peter could swear he heard Ned say 'Is she feminine goddess?' to MJ who nodded immediately.

"Ned, MJ that's Mary Jane Watson also known as Hell's Queen, She is my neighbor" He explained with a roll of his eyes "We were in the same middle school for years until I came here with earlier graduation and all that" He added "And this Bullock here, is Flash Tomphosn, he also was in the same school as me and **was** my bully but we are cool now" At that blond nodded with a smile.

"Wait, Flash Thompson?" Ned frowned "That's why you don't call our Thompson Flash?" Ans Peter laughed nodding

"He really doesn't deserve this nickname"

"And what he did to deserve that title?" MJ asked unimpressed crossing her arms as Mary, Flash, and Peter exchanged looks between each other with smirks. With that moment Michelle knew that she summoned the devil or more like devils as they smiled at her, with this out of character for shy little Parker way, she didn't even know he was capable of being confident like that. It was going to be a long day, Peter thought as they made their way to the inside of the building, maybe Laying low wasn't that bad.


	10. Rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Chapter 11 in the process!  
> I don't have computer right now, so corrections will be made a little later

"NO!"

"I still can't believe you really said 'no' to Tony Stark!" Ned shouted with awe in his voice "Man, he is Iron-Man- The Tony Stark" That was the main topic of their little talk while they went thought the New York City joking laughing and socializing, something Peter never did. Ned and Flash quickly found their topic as they started to share embarrassing stories about Peter, who would just roll his eyes with amusement but still feel relieved that they got along just fine. MJ and Mary would talk on the politics of how the world sucks and need repairing. And Peter smiled every single time she giggled about something or when her green eyes lighten up with excitement. But now he couldn't help but just roll his eyes at Ned's words when he brought up Stark's internship, again. as they went back home, MJ and Flash left at some point, and then Mary said she had a thing, the thing is looking for good bars she could crash at in her rebel act. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Tell you what Ned?" He sighed, maybe a little too irritated, of course he could tell Ned to give him a little peace because of his headache but on the other side, he was like the only a person at school who talked to the boy and he really didn't like the fact Filipino teen was thrown out of a society that immediately, so he took this as his goal to make sure Ned was happy. "What's up?"

"I just can't believe this, man" He shouted to him, Peter raised an eyebrow at the smirk forming in his friend's face "you have a girlfriend and you didn't tell me, it's like, I'm your best friend who tries to find you someone and I didn't even know you had someone, like, man, it's like I tried to make you cheat on her and-

"Ned?"

"Oh man! Is that making me the worst best friend? Because I swear I didn't want to make you cheat on her and she is like the goddess and totally don't deserve to be cheated on and not that I believe you would do that to her, because man I know you wouldn't but I feel bad about it and why didn't you tell me! By the way you're like perfect for each other and I can't help but think about that you didn't tell me! Like come on-"

"Ned!"

"huh?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You and Mary!" He said as if it was obvious. Peter frozed feeling his cheeks heating up at the thought "You're together, right? I mean you kind of look like that" 

Ned looked confused for a moment as if deciding between saying something for not in the end just shooking his head in disbelieve leaving his clueless friend with furrowed eyebrows and questioning look. After a few minutes went back to the old topic about how stupid it was to reject Tony Stark. The thing is he was worried, now that he was supposed to lay low, he was worried it would gain unwanted attention from people and now what Ned mentioned it started to trouble him even more, now especially Mary being with him on the center of all of this. 

They were at Matts after one of the little missions they had, it was already dark outside so Mary and Peter were going to crash at his place, sharing his old mattress like always. Everyone was there minus Frank, even Jessica convinced by the promise of free alcohol at which everyone rolled their eyes. New York's Demons were all over the room with beer's or something less or more, only Kitty declined after few drinks saying she had to get back somehow, of course, everyone understood and didn't tease her about it. They were always like this little family, dysfunctional but still a family. Peter felt a little more comfortable around them then with anyone else since his uncle's death even if he didn't say that and they knew.

"I can't believe you really did this!" Wade laughed while Matt smirked in the background, he just told them about the Internship Stark offered him on Monday, obviously, Mary already knew but the rest of them yet had to hear it, so here he was telling them as if it was a bedtime story while they whizzed with laughter "Oh god, that's just perfect! I would kill to see this" And everyone knew it was the truth. He was Deadpool it was obvious he would kill someone.

"But why you rejected him?" Mary asked from behind her vodka concern clear in her voice as she looked at him from his laptop, he knew she looked at his files, Karen loved her too much to not show her. "Not that I'm not proud or whatever-" Yes, she definitely saw it. "But do you really don't want this?"

"Too much risk" Peter answered swallowing his alcohol gaining confused looks. He sighed "What?"

"It's just. Pete, we are not stupid and you know that" Kitty said from behind Mary as she looked through her shoulder to look at whatever was on the screen "You can't just resign from your dreams because of this- Work- You are Workaholic Pete, it's not healthy" He let out a breath, she didn't know. 

"It's just- I don't really need this, you know," he said "Besides, right now I am going to stay on the ground, I don't want any attention, not right now" He explained getting a nod from Kitty while Mary just narrowed her eyes, clearly not happy about his words, she knew him too well, it frustrated him. "I swear it's nothing- If I was this stupid Intern-" He paused placing the glass on the table as he looked at the red-head girl "I promise It doesn't matter" he finished putting down the glass but they still looked at him "What?" 

"You didn't say you didn't want this, Pete

They were laying on their back with a gaze on the ceiling not saying anything to each other as they listened to the silence around them as their hearts beat slowly. He couldn't help himself but think about what Ned told him after school that day, then what Wade always said and everyone else as he started to listen more and more to her heart beat. Their teasing and jokes, at first he was laughing it off, that Mary flirted with everyone, that they were **just friends** but when he thought about it he was the only one she would act with him a little than with everyone else, still, they were **friends** , right? Why did it hurt like that? He shook his head. It was stupid. So stupid. He lay on his side to face her, she looked at him with a little smile, it was different than her usual smirk, he thought as he returns the smile.

"Are you sure about all this?" He hummed unconsciously confused as her smile widened, he was a dork. She had hypnotizing eyes. "Hey, you there?"

"Yeah, sorry," He said closing his eyes while sighing tiredly "What were you saying again?" She chuckled, it was usual, he heard it all the time. It was recorded in his mind, something unforgettable but it sounded different, somehow.

"I think you should go for this Internship" He frowned and she giggled, hypnotizing "I mean, you are right, you are supposed to be careful but you should also be happy you know?" She asked hin and he felt like his heart was about to explode, he had a little too much alcohol, definitely "So why not take a little risk sometimes in a while,. It's actually not like you to not doing anything stupid, our little reckless spider" She finished as they looked at each other. Her eyes were always shining in this rebellious way, they would shy whenever she dragged him out of his room yelling with excitement or when they would do things together around the city but it was different, somehow.

"Yeah, sure" She was the only one who understood him, the only one who knew all the truth, and She was different then everyone else, somehow. He loved her for that.

That night he slept. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! ☕ Coffe?


	11. That's Just Harley Keener For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 17 chapters actually...  
> I do not (yes I do) think works ahead!

It was the weekend when Harley decides he had enough of Tony's whining about not getting Peter to accept the offered Internship, he snapped - which at this point wasn't much of a surprise. Like always when billionaire cried right at his shoulder for stupid things, like that. He obviously knew what that meant when he did that, he wanted to ask for help but was too proud to do it, so when he said again about 'I don't want some drooling "over-hormoned" (That's not even a word Tony" "Who cares! It is now!") teenager in my lab but the only one who isn't you but is cool enough said NO' more like yelled No, really, Harley always respected Peter for his strong will (because no one was as bullied as him and he never snapped, [the one time when he defended Ned didn't count in his opinion]) but now for turning down The Tony Stark? and not being a Star-struck idiot nodding like a moron at every of Tony's words?

Respect? It was a too low word for that, it didn't describe fully how much respect Harley had to the other teen who wasn't even afraid to glare at the blond's father- turning down Tony Stark? In Harley's book, it was something amazing. Shortly saying, Harley not only respected the other, younger teen but decided that The Peter Parker (Because it's not Peter Parker anymore, it was **The** Peter Parker) was a perfect role model, he even said that once:

It was one of their Friday night's in the Avengers penthouse, watching Mulan and all that - when the movie ended, the black screen after the few last minutes of the song at the credits, like always they just chilled for a moment (We are not counting insults towards our lovely Spider who swung there somewhere with a bullet in the stomach or something) and talk about everything and somehow it ended up at the topic of good role models.

Of course, it all started with "Spidey has a bad influence at the city-" but it was the perfect time to tease Tony for it.

"I know who is the perfect role model," Harley said confidently looking at Tony with a smirk and old man thinking he was talking about him smiled widely, proud of the fact that his own son might think of him- Tony Stark as a good role model, even if he did so many bad things in his past. Everyone rolled their eyes at that when Tony was about to say something inspiring to support Harley's words before teasing him about turning sappy "And his name is Peter Parker"

Everyone looked at him confused as Tony's jaw hang open fully knowing what the little shit was about to say, "Like really, you can learn so much from him and I always respected him for standing up for his friend, having this strong will whenever Flash try to push him around and it doesn't even affect the guy" He explained not noticing worried glances at the mention of bullies- though Steve did seem to nod in with the proud look of patriot on his face at the part where Peter doesn't let them triumph in the fight against his friend, "He always help with homework when someone doesn't get something, and I started to pay a little more attention to him after the internship mess," Harley exclaimed at which Tony winced,

"We talked a lot on Monday about stuff, you know? some science things, and got to know a lot about what he is like! So, Parker's really responsible, right? Something you could learn from him actually," He said turning to Tony who huffed in annoyance, "Handling school, job and social life just fine and still have a lot of time for something else, he **is** funny" He said looking at Tony again, "And not just pretending to be and-" He paused for dramatic purposes "He is not some starstruck kid- who did turn Tony down!" The last time he said with a big grin

"What's his name once again?" Clint asked with a smile on his face as he looked at Harley, sparkles in his eyes, "I think he's my role model now"

"I checked out his birth certificate, his name's Peter Benjamin Parker but he introduces himself as Peter Parker, looks like a shy nerd with only two friends but when you know him better, the guy is a sarcastic and funny badass that have few friends from outside of the school he likes to hang out with, they were in his school on Monday actually. One of them is Flash Thompson, already in Sports college and this girl with red hair, they called his Queen or just Hell's Queen" He said with a smirk giving a glance towards Natasha who frowned at him "Sorry Auntie Nat but she can be more terrifying than you" At this, she grimaced.

"Then there are two good role models" Tony pointed out smirking. Harley raised an eyebrow at that "You say Hell's Queen is not a good role model? Better admit it, kid, before she calls or worse come here by herself, I really don't want to meet Shatan's wife" He joked while Harley rolled his eyes.

"I think Peter should be her king actually-" Before he could explain what he meant his phone started ringing gaining a few weird glances from the Avengers, Harley just shrugged and put it on speaker thinking it's Shuri who called.

"Hey, Harls!" Said teen froze at the familiar voice of the red-haired girl on the other side of the line, the avengers noticed it immediately "Heard you were talking shit about me" She added after moment jokingly, they heard someone shouting in the background about 'Dammnit Matt get your shit together already, not everyone here is catholic!' which confused them, even more, when a girl on the other side said 'It's actually pretty weird when they call you a devil, Mr.Catholic? huh?' "Sorry for that, I am at Peter's work, back to the point Harls, stop saying shit about me and Peter" 

"Wait- How did you know-"

"Queen knows everything Baby," She said with a smirk at which someone scoffed on the other side "Shut up Parker," She said to the guy, probably Peter, Harley thought 'Whatever you say Red-devil' he answered in the background 'Hey, Wade!'

"wait, is that this girl you were talking about? Hell's Queen?" Tony asked a little confused at which Harley nodded ignoring quiet 'what the hell?' from Sam.

"Oh yeah Stark, that's me, your Queen," She said clearly hearing Tony's question. Everyone froze even Tony who looked at the phone as if it was Shatan himself, no one was supposed to know, there weren't even theories on the internet and Tony made sure there wasn't anything "Chill Tin-Can I won't tell anyone, I don't care" Is she a psychic? "No, I am not I am just really good at reading people" They heard her saying 'You are on the phone Mary' they hear someone (Peter?) say tiredly as if it wasn't the first time girl did something like that. "Or maybe I am? who knows?" Avengers shouldn't be terrified of a teenage girl, that was stupid. "Anyway- Hey!" They heard which confused them a little more.

"Geez Mary stop beating me" They heard on the other side of the phone, the voice belonged to a young man, maybe a little younger than Harley and as they thought, to Peter. What concerned them was clear exhaustion in the voice, even Harley frowned at that "Sorry for her, she- Is not in her best state right now" They heard a sigh on the other side "She has some- problems I help her deal with right now, it's complicated-" He paused for a moment giving them a moment to process, Tony was about to say something when "HEY! PUT THAT DOWN IDIOT! I SWEAR TO GOD PETRUSKI I WILL THROW YOU OUT LIKE LAST TIME! NO, YOU PUT THAT SHOTGUN DOWN, DOWN I'M SAYING" The phone was put down for a moment as the boy went back to do his responsibilities, where the hell he worked, they couldn't help but think "Alright, I am back, sorry for Mary too- Actually who I am talking with?"  
  


"Harley, Harley Keener"

"Harley Keener? Sorry, too much for on night-" Peter said trying to calm down, repeating the named a few times as if processing who he was talking about "Geez, god- I'm so sorry for that- I mean- Geez!" Harley frowned at that "Did she said something stupid before I came because I swear to god I will- not again, Wade the fuck do you think you're doing?! No what you can't do that, put Marie down she's innocent!- Sorry I was saying- PUT THAT FUCKING DOWN! Sorry someone is throwing glasses around and- back to the point what did she say?"

"Is she a psychic?"

"What?!" They heard a quiet conversation in the background something about how much did she drink and how the fuck am I supposed to know, I told her it's getting out of control Peter! "I sometimes lose my faith in this world, honestly"

"mood"

"-yeah," Peter agreed to sigh in exhaustion, he paused for a moment "Sorry once again- for you know. Have a good night and tell Tony that no means no, so **STOP SENDING ME E-MAILS** GODDAMNIT! BECAUSE YES I KNOW IT'S ON SPEAKER! AND I KNOW YOU **CAN** HEAR ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Peter screamed making everyone wince at the loudness of his voice before it turned softer, almost as if it was an innocent child on the other side smiling brightly, "bye, Harley!" And like that he hangs up.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked while Natasha smiled widely, everyone ignoring Tony's whining.

"I like them"

That's why he was standing in front of Peter Parker's apartment building because Tony had to have Intern but Harley himself couldn't find anyone better than him, so he let himself inside the building and in the elevator's direction and to his bad luck said the elevator was supposed **to be** reappeared in a month, he knew it was bullshit. What he wasn't surprised about was where Peter lived, he knew he was poor but it never really bothered him, what he was surprised about was why his apartment's door was opened. He had a good sight of the insides and what he so, well he didn't like the idea of Peter living in a place like that. He thought about going in when he heard Peter yelling at Mary to 'Fuck off Em, Can't I have a shower without you coming in like insane pervert!?' why wasn't he surprised? He couldn't tell but when he saw Mary coming out of the room (bathroom) he couldn't help himself but think it was normal. Mary smiled at him kindly when he noticed him standing there, she clearly didn't notice or mind all the beer bottles laying on the ground and it concerned Harley.

"Harls!" She said with enthusiasm and he felt worried if she and Peter had really problems at home? "What are you doing here? It's about this stupid Internship isn't"

"How did you-"

"I told you, baby, I know everything!" She said a little too happy about that fact confusing Harley even more with how nonchalantly she acted as if nothing in the world would change it, it was in some way refreshing. She seemed always happy, without any single scar on her soul. She caught his eyes wandering to the bottles on the ground and sighed.

"Definitely not" They looked at Peter, who came out of the bathroom with tracksuits already on as he tried to get a lousy T-Shirt trough his head with a towel in one hand. He didn't notice Harley or didn't day anything as he made his way to the kitchen, Harley definitely noticed Peter's six-pack just didn't comment it as Mary smirked at his reaction while Peter looked to his fridge trying to dry his hair with the towel "May's out for two weeks" He said after few minutes of silence as he started to pick up vegetables, eggs. "I have enough for one breakfast for all of us, Harley you eating or?" So he did notice.

"I-" It wasn't usual for Harley to be shy, actually it was the opposite but right now it was different. With Mary looking at him, not glancing away, her powerful confidence he felt really little and it wasn't like he had a crush on her oh god, no. She was just like Pepper if not more, this weird female energy around her that made people think about her like a goddess or something. She definitely was this type of woman who didn't deal with people's shit.

"It's alright I wanted to go for groceries today anyway" he cut him off with a thud of the fridge as he made his way through the little kitchen to start chopping vegetables. "So, why are you here Harley?" He asked with a knife in his hand looking at him through his shoulder and it was fucking terrifying. 

"-I know you said no but I kind of have enough of whining old man-" 

"So it is about the internship" Peter interrupted and Harley couldn't help but feel a little guilty about bringing him into something when he definitely didn't want to have anything to do with it. Anyway, he just nodded and Peter sighed "Hey, it's alright, I get it." He said before an outing frying pan on the fire. 

"I don't want you to think that it's about Tony-" he paused "I mean you never said, why you rejected him actually, if you don't like him or- me? Because I guess you knew and-"

"It's not that I don't want to, I mean-" he sighed "it would be cool, really but I have things to do and-" 

"We can schedule it and you don't have to spend time with Tony, I mean. I am there to you know, we could hang out- together in the labs" He said and Peter knew it wasn't pitying, it was sincere, so he smiled and finally nodded "Wait- Really?" 

"Yeah, sure, why not. I will go for the internship" 

When Harley left he couldn't help but smile to himself when he imagines Tony's face at the news. That Harley Keener succeeded in the mission to hire Peter Parker as a New SI intern, he was going to be so frustrated when he finds out. He knew also that his old man was going to be happy anyway.

"Are you sure about this?" Peter just nodded. She looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"It will be fun, you know" He grinned and She chuckled at his words "Besides I already wanted to tell him" 

It wasn't going to be normal internship... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember if I checked this chapter but it's kind of crazy one if remember it right. About spider suit I wanted to draw it but I am not sure if I should do it on computer or paper! I will think about it!  
> Should I have work only for drawing stuff or update it here if I finally had one? 😣


	12. Not just a Kid

Peter Parker was just winning a staring contest with Connie (Girl being six years older), Stark Industries secretary when very confused Tony Stark made his way from the elevator looking at them with a questioning gaze. It was obvious from miles away that something happened between little, pink-haired receptionist/secretary and cute boy with curls by the murderous looks they send each other or so it looked at first glance. Tony wouldn't ever say that out loud but the boy looked really terrifying. Now even Genius himself wasn't sure what was going on. When he got a call from someone from the lower labs about the fight in the lobby he wasn't sure how to react, he said to F.R.I.D.A.Y to just send it to security but then his new intern's name was mentioned and he just couldn't sit there not knowing what was going on. So now you can actually understand his reaction:

"What the hell?!"

"Hey Mr.Stark!," They both said in unison that he would swear they were friends if not for the staring contest that seemed to be like a private war between both of then. He made his way to the two not glancing away for even a moment as they just... looked into each other's eyes with determination and power of destruction he didn't know even existed. 

"So what are you two up to?" He asked finally reaching the two of them as they both smiled at Tony's question. "Con? Pete? Hello? Kids? "

"Staring Contest," They said at the same time gaining confused hum from Tony. They both giggled and billionaire would never admit that the kids were cute, never. They looked actually like twins minus the hair color, were Connies originally were blonde. She always was the most energetic in the company, enthusiastic to meet new people, happy, almost like a little puppy. Everyone here loved her, especially Pepper, who respected her determination in everything she did. She usually worked with her "friend" Chloe, They were quite the opposite and while Con was cutie Chloe was little punk with black hair and emo style. At first, they didn't talk too much but they got along faster then anyone could ever assume. They were inseparable. No one was surprised when one day Chloe said that Connie had to be protected quoting _She will kill everybody in this room and then herself if the girl ever was harmed in any way_. "And Pete-pie's winning," Connie Said after a minute, and Tony couldn't help but notice that the kid didn't even correct her.

"Yes! did it" Peter yelled happily and everyone in the lobby started to applause to Tony's confusion as he started to clap his hands as well not exactly sure what to do, then curly-haired teen looked at him with a most sincere and wide smile _god so cute_ he ever saw "Good morning Mr.Stark!" He grimaced inside at the thought of being called by his last name but smiled nonetheless. This kid was polite, totally opposite when he wasn't mad at Tony. 

"It's Tony, kid" He 'introduced' himself shaking hand with the kid before glancing at Connie who just giggled "Come on, lab's waiting" He added with a wink after a moment leading kid in the elevator's direction. He was totally going to talk wit Con about this later.

Tony knew at first glance that the kid was in his world when they walked into the lab if the wide eye of wonder and amazement was anything to go by. Big grin on his face that appeared instatly held ands much power it probably could light up the entirely city, and the awe as be started with Stark's permission wandering around the workshop star-struck by the tools and bots and whole machinery of the room, the puppy like excitement that made Tony chuckle as he observed the kid look at literally everything. The kid looked as if he wasn't just introduced to beat up lab but the real heaven in their glory and for him it probably was.

Harley sat there too, right at his desk looking at both of them with a wide smirk on his face and his eyes shining with amusement as the younger boy paced unsure in his direction. 

"Hey, Pete!" Keener greeted him warmly while said boy nodded awkwardly. Harley raised an eyebrow a little but then remembered that teen didn't really know Tony and wasn't going to be his brave self just yet. "Glad you're here! You don't even know how hard it is to work with this old man behind you, he's so annoying it's relief to finally get someone capable around here" Peter smirked a little at that.

"Touche," Stark said with a fake pained expression as he put his hand on chest.

"You will get over it, eventually," Harley said rolling his eyes at the man before turning back to Peter who watched the teen curiously, "Heard you meet Connie!" And Peter giggled at the mention of the cute receptionist, _cute_.

"Yeah, we had a little staring contest" 

"You should have seen it Harls they were so into it, just give them a knife and they would look like two assassins about to kill each other!" how ironic, Peter thought as he smiled evilly under his nose at the mention of him being an assassin.

"Nah, he's too innocent" They both turned around to look at Peter who tilts his head a little with a smile which gives him a vibe of a confused puppy.

"Yeah, you're right" Tony nodded as he looked at Peter with a little smile on his lips never noticing Harley's eyes analyzing both of them with sudden realization. "Have any questions?" oh he had a lot of them, so he did ask until he didn't know what to ask about anymore until even Tony Stark himself decides they should take a break and Harley for a moment felt as if he had a little brother.

And his little brother's name was Peter Parker.

Natasha looked at them with a little smile of amusement but if you asked she would deny it saying they were annoying children who had yet to grow up. She and Pepper were like the mothers of the Avengers, scarry but caring for her teammates. So when Tony and Harley joined them she smiled in their direction like always, the change of taking a break from work made her smile every time. It made them look more human, and it proved they could take care of themselves. 

"And how is the new intern doing?" They heard Pepper say as she walked into the living room. Her clothes casual as she was finally out of work, Tony smiled at her as she gives him a peck on the cheek and then ruffled Harley's hair. Teen scoffed a little in protest making them smile knowingly "I wanted to meet him but I had a lot of paperwork" She sighed a little as she entered the open kitchen.

"I know Pep and I am sorry-"

"Then do something" She smirked at him as Tony rolled his eyes making Harley laughed at him while they made their way to one of the couches occupied by the avengers. 

"Ross called earlier today, he wanted to talk with you Tony," Steve said gaining their attention as Pepper walked to the room with Bruce who had Teapot in his hands. Everyone scowled at the mention of Ross which made Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Maybe let's not talk about it right now" She proposed "All of us are tired and we definitely don't want to talk about Ross," She said as she looked at Steve who hangs his head in shame looking at the floor "What do you say about little movie night? I know it's not Friday but now that we all have stress on our backs, Fury gives you all this new mission, I know you didn't find anything yet but before you jump straight into danger let's have a little dinner with family?" 

"Pepper is right" Clint nodded to himself "When was the last time we didn't talk about something that isn't work?" Everyone shook their heads, it was too long ago.

"Pepper is always right," Tony scoffed at which Strawberry-haired woman shook her head amused.

"No Tony I just need a little break as well as you and what's better than dinner and movies with family?" Harley smiled widely nodding along to his now favorite parent's word. "So what do you think about Italian?" She asked as she sat next to her soon to be husband with a warm smile on her face. The applause was heard in the Stark (Avengers) Tower, meanwhile, Harley couldn't help but look at his dad and realize something that made him smile a little wider, it was just a theory but welcomed one. 


	13. S.P.I.D.E.R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little interaction between Mr. Detective and our Genius Tony Stark!

When Peter started his little website he made it as a joke, it was one of these jokes, when your friend tell you 'You would do great detective' and you answer 'Yeah, I will go online, It would be easier' and it actually happens. He laughed when he worked on the page and then when first-person actually texted him about something suspicious, he couldn't ignore it. So yeah concept became something more than that and it was ok because he never actually had anything to do and these people needed all the help they could get. He was happy to be the person to help especially when the police couldn't get involved in every single thing in the city. So he did, small things and big shots like human traffics, drug dealers, gangs... And they where grateful, actually grateful. He read every single one of the messages even just spams, at the beginning it was even amusing, obviously, he started sorting them but from time to time he actually read them and responded. Someone once asked if he actually sleeps because it seemed as if he was sitting there 24/7 and he was honest with this person, no he didn't sleep or do just not that often and they said they were actually worried.

He couldn't understand, he didn't know that person and they didn't know him, then why would they be worried? He would just shake his head and answered as honestly as he could. They didn't need to worried about someone who wasn't even worth their time. They disagreed.

Tony Stark once asked him about his little page (or now an actual and popular page that gained real approval from all the media) but of course he didn't know it was Peter who was behind it so actually Peter couldn't say anything that wasn't with the perspective of a person who just heard, seen. He would laugh at the irony later as great Iron-Man, mechanic, engineer, and a hacker couldn't actually find the person behind the detective' page. Of course, it was good because then he didn't need to worry about his identity going viral or whatever. The only person who actually knew it was him was Nick Fury but he trusted him as the man would help him from time to time with the government and all that. Cover him or whatever he actually did. The thing is Fury had his back and he appreciates that. 

So one day, Tony just had to ask "How do I know he can be trusted?"

"Maybe just ask?" He answered honestly because that really was a thing. Communication with civils was important and he knew that. But he was still surprised when Tony actually did, exactly that.

It was a totally stupid idea and he knew that because if he Tony Stark couldn't hack something it definitely could hack into his system. Or that would actually say anyone but his bruised already ego couldn't help but cried a little at that fact but still who would he be if he didn't accept the challenge. So he tried very hard to get trough software/software? and it gets him to nowhere, considering the idea Peter suggested one of his assistant days (he worked only on weekends because as he claimed he was working as if being Stark's assistant wasn't a real job ~~and Tony actually liked him more for his sarcasm~~ ) as if it was that simple, would be like hanging white flag and he really didn't want to do that. But did it eventually, that's why he was sitting in the lab at 2 in the morning staring at his laptop with a very popular website on his screen. 'Coffee Addicted' In white letters on dark grey background looking at him judgmentally. So yeah, there was no chance but he still could ask, couldn't he?

**Mechanic:** Heard you were working on a new case?

It was simple, nothing unordinary, almost everyone on the chat texted him the same so he wasn't excepting to be recognized. He nodded to himself in approval and sighed heavily, he really did that and was not happy about that fact. He texted some random guy from the 'detective' page because he couldn't actually hack it and that frustrated him. He reached to close the laptop. He was going to go back to work and eventually look if he got any answers at his message the next day, what he didn't except was already getting an answer.

**S.P.I.D.E.R** : I am always working on a case

Ok, that was weird and actually worrisome. It totally sounds like the guy was workaholic, was he? He definitely wasn't going to ask besides he himself was so that sounded a little hypocritical. Still, he needed to keep the conversation somehow, right? He sighed clicking on the keyboard, deleting and again until he got a perfect answer.

**Mechanic:** Ever heard about a break?

He knew, it really sounded totally hypocritical but he needed to continue the conversation, and what was better than keeping already suggested topic?

**S.P.I.D.E.R:** Nah, I prefer coffee

**Mechanic:** Noticed

He actually did, it was really hard to not when actual page's name was Coffee Addicted. And as much as ironical it sounded he couldn't judge as he on his own drank it in liters. 

**Mechanic:** I highly approve drink choices 

**S.P.I.D.E.R:** You knew here? Cause don't think I saw you here yet? Need help with something?

**Mechanic:** You could say that, yes I am new here and no, just wanted to look If there's actually anyone on this site. And it actually looks as If you really were on this website 24/7? You alright, don't feel sleepy or whatever, anything you have to do in society? maybe the cinema with friends or whatever?

**S.P.I.D.E.R** : Haha, that's funny u sound like u think I would actually have a life 

**Mechanic** : You made me worried.

**S.P.I.D.E.R** : Don't be. I can help people so I do, It's better than sitting in one point and doing nothing, like someone else would do. And actually FYI I do have friends or I think they are if they care, even. Whatever. Idc. 

**Mechanic** : So you are your own kind of hero?

**S.P.I.D.E.R:** I am not a hero

**Mechanic** : Alright, Mr. Detective... 

And that was actually worrisome because come on to much work to hang out with friends? Even he, Tony Stark sometimes put work aside to just be with Pepper or Rhodey, holy shit even Happy If he felt like that. He furrowed his eyebrows at the screen thinking about his next text. It was obvious that S.P.I.D.E.R wasn't going to ask questions, he needed to keep it up If he really wanted to know something more about him. So he asked the most obvious question.

**Mechanic** : why spider?

**S.P.I.D.E.R** : someone here called me that once and it stuck

**S.P.I.D.E.R:** It stands for Sarcastic, Problematic, Intelligent, Deadliest, Exhausted and Reckless or-

**S.P.I.D.E.R:** or something like? that I don't know...

He smirked.

**B.D.:** Sarcastic as fuck, Problematic Idiot, Intelligent little shit, Deadly for your sanity, Exhausted and not hiding, always reckless. That what it stands for. 

He laughed at the text from whoever it was and yes, he knew spider for almost fifteen minutes and knew it was probably true considering all the cases and his answers to people on this site. He couldn't help but think that they actually seemed hilarious. Beside B.D. as it looks is actually the first person to ever text here so It would be kind of obvious they knew internet detective the best. He wouldn't argue with the nickname, ever. 

**B.D.:** Never a hero? Someone would actually argue with that

**Mechanic** : Agree

**B.D.** : See?

**S.P.I.D.E.R:** how long were you here?

**B.D:** Enough

**Mechanic:** wow, he got you there, Mr. Detective 

**S.P.I.D.E.R:** I hate you guys

He laughed at that, really, who he wanted to foul them or himself? Really? 

**Mechanic:** No

**B.D:** You don't

**S.P.I.D.E.R:** You're right

**S.P.I.D.E.R:** I don't

Of course, he doesn't Tony thought as he read one of B.D's next messages. As Stark looked at up at the ceiling he couldn't stop himself from thinking because wow, he was there not too long and already knew, that was stupid but entertaining. 

He couldn't figure it out, maybe because he never texted him anything useful ( ~~he did it now only because S.P.I.D.E.R. was cool and it was fun to chat with him and B.D. but he would never say that~~ ) still, he texted on the page only once and shouldn't get his hope too high about this, he wouldn't told him his life story first he got message. So he started texting him more often until it became new routine and it kind of pissed off old Rogers who sighed at their Avengers meeting every time he heard a familiar ping. And no, detective's website didn't have notifications but Tony thought it would be a good idea (and perfect way to annoy capsicle) for FRIDAY to follow every change on the site and he needed to say that it was an active page. Really. Shortly said his teammates weren't happy about his new obsession but didn't say a thing, maybe excluded Captain who had to say few things every time he heard notification.

Natasha accepted it as a challenge to find out Coffee Addicted S.P.I.D.E.R faster and that was on. At first, they thought it was Spider-Man but they put the idea as fast as it came, as the mysterious detective seemed less talkative ( ~~and more depressive~~ ) as he only answered questions and never started a useless conversation unless question about anything you need help in count, they really didn't. Besides Tony didn't really care about who the mysterious detective is anymore. Not that he would ever admit it. 

That night relations were made. 


	14. Cameras On Me

It was Monday like all of them, Tony Stark made his way to the kitchen with a wide grin on his face as he approached his beautiful fiancée as always hoping for good coffee and day without work. She looked at him amused giving him a mug of his everyday black coffee, with a bit of milk as she turned back to making breakfast for her and both of her boys, getting lost in their usual, cozy routine. She couldn't help but smiled widely as her soon to be husband pecked her on the cheek in a lovely greeting. As she was about they say to him about waking their son up very grumpy teenager walked into the room yawning.

"Morning." Harley said lazily as he approached the kitchen to took a box of cereals and bowl for his 'breakfast' which made his mom looked at him with little disappointment and raised below. Tony just sighed and ruffled his hair., "Old mand" He nodded"mom" Harley added pecking her on the cheek getting approval glance from a strawberry-haired woman. 

"Morning to you too kiddo," Tony said in response as he rolled his eyes ignoring Pepper's 'he call you that all the time and you didn't get used to it, yet?' as he took his plate and sat next to his son "So-"

"You have any plans, old man? I have a few ideas about ac-" 

"Disowned," Tony said at which blonde haired teen rolled his eyes as if he was talking to a very irritating kid.

"Actually he has plans" Pepper smiled sweetly at which both of her boys scowled annoyed by the fact. She sighed tiredly and made her way to the dining area and sat next to Tony smiling at him kindly knowing how much he didn't like that part of the work and as much as she agreed with him and the fact that people shouldn't care about their personal life he had to tell a few things to the public, especially with their PR. "Tony has an interview in two hours and, you, young man if I remember it right, have a project for school? Science fair, kind of thing, right? in groups." 

"Who are you working with?" Tony asked nonchalantly sipping his Coffee from the mug ignoring Pepper's glare as his son's grin appeared on his face, alright that's good, he already knew that as he waited for kid's answer. 

"While you get to be on your stupid interviewed?" He asked innocently as Tony groaned in his mind at the detail, he really wanted to see his son's and his friends project, really "Well, it's kind of all class-wide? So we get to choose people from different classes, maximum was to four people so I work with Peter and Ned from alternate class and Michelle second alternate and yes before you ask it's our Peter and it's 'his' friends who are also my friends too and we are going to crash Jason with our project like a meteor breaking him downto pieces, shatter him like a glass and kick him down with curiosities as he can't stand up from the rubbles of the fallen building, bleeding on the battlefield kf our class room and run away to his mommy screaming like a little baby he is" 

"That's- a little graphic" Pepper pointed out worriedly looking at their son with furrowed eyebrows as he smiled at his cereals as if he was planning to murder it, while he thought about Jason from the older class who was total jerk bulling his friend Ned. "Are you alright?" She asked as he broken spoon in a half saying sweetly 'of course' eating rest of his breakfast with a broken spoon.

"But as I was saying, I have in the team, me obviously, negotiator, best PR man in this building besides Pepper" At that woman nodded in approval with pride in her eyes as she tried not to show her tear falling from her beautiful eye "Ned Leeds, the best hacker from here to, well here when you go around the world, so" Harley shrugged as their parents exchanged looks "Almost, he still didn't hack detective" They both nodded "One of the scariest woman alive, Michelle Jones, the great artist was approved by the hell's queen herself and the biggest nerd in Midtown with A's + in every class, even English lecturs, Peter Parker" 

"Sweet," Tony said and Harley nodded in agreement sipping milk from the bowl before he put it in the sink while Pepper raised an eyebrow at both of them in question "Peter Parker? Sounds familiar" Before the realization came and she nodded in approval as she smiled kindly at the Harley "The intern" 

"Exactly!" both of them said in unison.

"Connie and Chloe already love him" Pepper smiled at that, if her favorite employees liked someone it was obvious she would too, so of course both boys pointed that little fact out first. "Besides he is smart and- is like these puzzles that look easy but are hard to figure out so you want to find out how the picture looks even more, he is this cute little kid with probably dark past like Darth Vader" They both looked at Tony with mixed expressions between confusion, amusement, and horror. Finally, Pepper laughed walking back to the kitchen shaking her head in disbelieve "Did I say something? Wait really! What did I say?" 

"Oh, Old-Man you are totally weird, you know that?" Tony looked as Harley walked away with confusion on his face "See ya!"  
  


"Wait, no, what do you mean! Harley?! Harley!"

* * *

"Good morning, New York and welcome to our program-" Tony shut down her voice as he straightens his tie and took a little breath, she was going to ask a lot Avengers kind of questions and there was nothing worse than that kind of questions really. "Today with us, Tony Stark!" At that, he walked in with his fake smile shaking his hand with a woman who smiles at him 'kindly' leading him to the very comfortable sofa where he sat crossing his leg "Well, It's nice to meet you Mr.Stark and thank you very accepting our invitation"

"It's not a problem Marlen, I'm happy I could visit you today"

She smiled at his comment as she sat at her place on the other side with notes on her lap, like some kind of policeman who was about to make a statement "It's an honor to have you here Mr.Stark a true hero behind red and golden armor, people are saying you and Captain started to get along yet again" She smiled kindly, and here it was, Chien, He cleared his throat "But in television we here something is still going on with accords, mind explain?" 

"Of course Marlen," He said nodding to her politely while he wanted to knock her out with a punch in the head "I and Roger had a little- argument at the beginning of things but of course it was a simple misunderstanding," Tony stated with a serious face as he remembered clearly the day when he and Steve talked about the accords for the first time "When the accords where presented I didn't think much about it because I knew everyone, even big heroes need a little supervision, which was clear for people that we didn't get without consequences just because we are 'important'" He added "Of course it wasn't all of it, there were some points with a little violation of privacy and the only thing I can say is that Captain Rogers didn't like the idea of, super-powered people being cuffed without a trial to which everyone should have rights, I talked with few poeple who I trust and agreed, automatically after I and Rogers sotred things out in conversation King T'challa offered help with correcting the accords" 

"You mentioned you talked with someone before you sorted thing with Captain Rogers" She pointed out

"Of course, few full-time super-heroes," He said rolling his eyes internally at the stupid question behind the sentence as if it wasn't obvious who he talked with at which she nodded obliviously to his irritation "Like the Avengers obviously, X-Men, Fantastic Four, Defenders-" He counted on his fingers not noticing as she raised an eyebrow at the word Defenders between the super-hero groups "And few vigilantes in person too of course, but the most input had definitely Spider-Man and Castle but we don't talk about it"

"So, Spider-Man, those did mean-"

"If I knew I wouldn't tell you," Tony said grimacing visibly at the thought of saying hero's name in the interview, if he knew his identity he wouldn't say it to the public and definitely not in that way, that would be just cruel "But yes, I know him somewhat, he is kind of part-Avenger with how often he helps, or was because Fury had him joined the team as his current mission is the same as the team's" Tony explained simply smiling lightly "We both have the information we need and he is kind of genius, we work together."

"That's amazing"

"Oh yeah definitely, they actually call him that" She raised an eyebrow at his word "You know The Amazing Spider-Man, we laughed at it but after he drank too much energy drinks?" He paused for a moment looking at her confused expression "Everything in his eyes- was Amazing"

"All right" She nodded, as she simply didn't get the inside joke between heroes. "What could you tell us about online detective? It's one of the most popular topics today and I bet even Tony Stark himself must have tried to get in the system? I heard the guy is not social" 

"Well, I tried" He stated 

"Tried?"

"Yeah but it's useless, so I just texted him," He said shrugging, "But as you mentioned, people say it's hard to say something about the guy on the other said, simply because no one ever meets him, that he didn't really care about the people and you can't really know something bout the detective because he hides everything but you know what? That's bullshit" He said grinning widely "He is a cool guy who likes Sci-Fi, jokes about addiction to coffee, and is a total workaholic!" 

"That's a lot of information" She joked at which he rolled his eyes

"His best friend on the page is B.D. because she or he texted first, his first case was deal in Brooklyn and you can't know that because that wasn't public, wow I feel special, he is cat type of guy and he cares because if he didn't he wouldn't answer at any question" He smirked as her smile faltered "I can even text him right now" He finished as he took out his phone.

**Mechanic:** Hey there Mr. Detective miss me?

Marlene rolled her eyes when the 'detective' didn't answer immediately as her smile came back to her face, she opened her mouth as she was about to say something that was supposed to humiliate Stark when both of them heard ping of notification.

**S.P.I.D.E.R:** Hey, there not really (note the sarcasm) I'm kinda bleeding out so maybe leave a message? Say hello to Marlene, I hate her program;")

She grimaced as the message popped out on the screen for everyone to read, her fists tightened, her knuckles turning white as paper "It seems our detective has time to text while he works as if he didn't really care someone could die" She said sarcastically, clearly irritated.

**S.P.I.D.E.R:** It's sooooo bad to talk like that about someone bleeding out trough net, you want to hate me, hate my face to face... I really didn't like that Mar :( 

**S.P.I.D.E.R:** But I don't care LOL

**S.P.I.D.E.R:** If I die today, play "Back In Black" by AC/DC on my funeral 

**S.P.I.D.E.R:** Because I'm probably not dead and will come back in black to give you a heart attack, bye! <3

Marlene scoffed at the message

**S.P.I.D.E.R:** Hate you too Marlene!


	15. Go team!

Peter Parker always hated Avengers' team not only because they didn't really do anything to help the little guy but didn't respect secret identities, truly and without shame as he says that to their face smiling widely under the mask when they couldn't find words at his snarls and comments. He loves to see Sam and Clint speechless it was art and every single picture of it he had was positioned on a special album. It wasn't a joke, really. And now he was an Avenger, not exactly by choice as Fury decides it would the best way to finally solve the problem with HYDRA, especially with the courses Peter had. So when it was time for meetings he would be annoyed and happy about the fact, as he was this little shit who didn't let people get on his back. 

"Spider-Man" The greeting didn't sound exactly joyful, especially from Natasha's mouth who looked at him emotionless as if she didn't care if he was here "Metting will be in ten minutes" She informed him and turned around going away not even waiting for him to follow as he sighed rubbing his eyes trying hard not to think about how much yelling would be there when he stepped into the room, he hated sensory overloads, hated. Seconds later Peter went in the conference room's direction.

"Long patrol?" He looked at the Stark trough his shoulder "Or day?"  
  


"Or life" Stark laughed without a hint of humor pacing to him and wrapping his arm around the younger man's shoulder leading him to the conference room. Everyone was already sitting on their place, information on HYDRA were all gattered on the holograms. Both Stark and Spider-Man because Tony still didn't let go of his shoulder stopped in front of the conference table.

"Let's start, Spidey, Fury said you have few- informations" Peter nodded as he sat in front of the opened laptop and started tapping, opening the screen of his own laptop at home trough Stark's computer showing everyone his wallpaper which was- Wade's unicorn mascot, burning, good times. 

"My victim's tears?" he heard Sam's terrified voice as he looked at one of Peter's folders reading the rest of its names as his eyes widened "Oh god, Blackmail materials, Fury's assignments, To kill list, Stephanie?"

"it's the unicorn," Spider said

"-Netflix serials? What the hell is wrong with you?" Clint asked

"No, the question is what the hell is wrong with you?!" Spider shouted back as he frowned at him irritated "Everything it's completely normal- maybe besides songs I want to be played on my funeral, but you shouldn't even be concerned by that, we have a mission!" He said as he went through the folders, missions, HYDRA, and then Informations. He smiled to himself as he looked up at the Avengers, every one of them looked at him with a different expression, Capitan seemed confused and conflicted, Bruce as if he didn't even want to be here, Natasha as always was emotionless so she didn't count, Clint and Sam were between laughing their asses off and shouting at him for being stupid, Wanda had her mouth opened, vision, well, he was Vision, T'Challa who decide to join had his face in his hands so Peter couldn't tell, Shuri was grinning while Bucky and Tony definitely chuckled at that. 

"Powerpoint" King of Wakanda said quietly almost unhearable "Powerpoint?"

"Yeah, of course," Peter said clicking on the presentation happily as the window opened, then screen blackened and from nowhere showed up a slide with HYDRA logo as background and Title: HYDRA MISSION, VERY CLASSIFIED (DO NOT READ IF NOT AUTHORISED)

"And you really think someone wouldn't read it if he wasn't authorized?" Natasha asked at which Peter only shrugged clicking space on the computer, next slide showed up with: First, what is HYDRA and Avengers all groaned making Peter laugh out loud.

"But we know what HYDRA is!" Scott said at which bucky laughed even harder

"This is the HYDRA hierarchy from Steve's times and from our times, and an update from two weeks ago," Peter said showing up next tree slides which actually interested the Avengers who looked closer on their holograms examining each of faces "That is schematics of every single of New York's base I looked at in last month" He continued "Some constructions were changed that's why I needed you to know old facilities as some of them were weapons stores but were made to simple labs or something less important, there even if it would seem not as dangerous still are the weapons didn't actually make it any less" He stated, they all nodded as Peter went through the rest of the slides, "And here" He stopped on an image of someone "Is Richard, I don't really know his last name, I just know he is stupid and is one of the main people in HYDRA society, right now. His father is the leader now and as a scientist, he leads all experiments"  
  
  


"You know a lot of things for a vigilante" Steve said crossing his arms with a frown, not exactly blaming him for anything, still it made central spy look closer at Spider's body language looking for anything suspicious. 

"well, you needed information, I found them, gave you-" 

"We got it" Tony interrupted him smiling kindly and nodded as Peter shut off the PowerPoint presentation "Let's go with the rest"

* * *

"What was that?" Tony asked them an hour later after Spider has left the building claiming he had something really important to do and it had to be done before someone grill him like a sausage or something like that. All the Avengers left to the living room where they finally relaxed but Tony couldn't leave it like that, he knew that maybe Spider-Man was a little childish and liked to joke but so did Sam and Clint beside he gattered really important information and give them, he trusted them with it, he even gives him the information he didn't need to tell them but still did and Natasha was examining him like some bad guy? That wasn't cool, especially that he was their teammate now. 

"Come on Stark, you don't trust him, do you?" Natasha asked 

"Well" he paused tightening his fists, his jaw clenched as he looked at her with cold eyes "It so happened, that sometimes I actually trust him more than you" Everyone froze looking between Natasha and Stark "Because you see, maybe I don't know his identity but I do know where he is his patrol points for tomorrow, for example"

"Nobody knows that," She said frowning

"I know"

"Then prove it Stark," She said mad, maybe because he hurt her in some way, he couldn't tell or maybe because she herself didn't know anything about Spider-Man and it felt bad for a spy like her, she was supposed to know everything, didn't she?

"He will be at Brooklyn at nine," He said at which she only nodded

"What's on Brooklyn at nine?" He heard Pepper's voice, he smiled at her as she approached him and pecked his cheek, Harley not too far behind her telephone in his hand as he texted someone, maybe about the whole project Tony thought as his muscles loosen up a little "Long meeting?" She asked as she sat with Tony on the couch "I had a day myself" She said when he didn't answer and he was thankful "This guy from PR, you know the old one started words to fight with some new, young interns, very brilliant interns, the kind ones. I had to shut him off and we finally have a purpose to fire him" Tony nodded at her words.

"That's good, I hated that guy, he was just fat, baled white man in a suit" He said as he put his face in her collarbone as he hugged her letting her play with his hair "Sexist idiot and he was so rude to you that I thought I would just blast him" She smiled at him but didn't say anything "And you Harls?"

"We have few ideas on the project" Teen grinned as he put the phone down on the couch, "Thought you would look at it later if you had some time"

"Yeah, of course, I would look" They both grinned at each other

* * *

Natasha sat on the sofa, it was fine morning as she drank her hot tea wearing her comfortable clothes running through channels on the TV, one of them catching her eyes, live news. She frowned at the sight of Spider-Man jumping through the window into the burning building, helping everyone get out as he sacrificed his life without a care. She took her phone from her the side on the couch and looked at the time, it was ten minutes after nine, she closed it and put away as she sipped her drink and looked at the real hero saving people, as he put them down on the ground and clapped fire-fighters on the back, the one that smiled at some joke he said while he kneeled in front of a little girl and courage her, that she saved now and didn't need to be scared, the one that didn't hesitate to jump into the burning heroes.

"And what do you think" She heard Stark said beside him, later she would grimace that he approached her without her knowing it but know, she knew he stood there with crossed arms smiling at the news waiting for her to answer, she was wrong.

"A hero"


	16. It Was Raining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had it for quiet long time saved as draft

It was raining practically all day, ever since Peter walked out of the bar muttering threats under his nose in address of Wade Wilson mainly. It was raining and it wasn't a joke, he really thought New York was going to drown that day and the mere fact made him consider building an ark. It wasn't really that bad of an idea now that he thought about it with his clothes dripping wet as he paced trough the mud. Peter wondered for a moment how The New York would look under the surface of Hudson with the never off lights of billboards and thousands of windows buildings that scrapped the sky. Yeah, drowning this city would be probably impossible anyway, which didn't mean the sudden rain wasn't annoying.

Thought - an arkt the idea that made him frown even more as he runs from Sister Margaret's, his work place trough Manhattan wondering if he would get to his and May's apartment on time before getting hypothermia which with his thermoregulation problem was more than likely to happen, running from the rain as fast as he could. At the moment and that wasn't at all surprising to the young man who felt like groaning at the mere imagie of how much it would take to the dry the clothes - he was soaked.

Peter felt the water everywhere in his clothes, in boots and coat under the shirt and in pants, the cold wind that made his body tremble violently and he couldn't help but wince from time to time as the cold embreced him, as it was halfway through the Autumn, it shouldn't be **that** cold. And much to Peter's annoyance today was supposed to be Avengers meeting too which only add to the burning annoyance that started with the first trip of rain that Peter hope would end soon, the problem was simply and annoying- fucking rain.

Fortunately Fury was sane or as sane as possible and the meeting was moved to a bit later time knowing that Peter didn't really have a better way of transportation then metro or walking remembering there was no way in hell the teen would swing on spandex in a weather like that. They, the avengers who didn't protest against the change decide to take a little break from the whole chaos like that chilling in their living room with some movies and popcorn, something Peter would probably never understand as an workaholic. With his case, it was as it was too not really having time for those stupid meetings but he didn't segue either, he didn't need them too for nothing besides a little information about HYDRA, that their definitely looking for something, and Peter had an idea what it was. Annoying as it was.

So he ran, his phone pinging from notifications as he made his way through streets trembling violently, clenching his jaw and praying to Loki (because Thor never listened) that he wouldn't die. He felt more emotional that day as he was: Exhausted from not making it through the night, little hangover, Yelling Avengers trough the phone as he called Fury about not being on time (that's when pirate just decide to change the time of the meeting), and lack of caffeine. He was a total mess but still aware of his surroundings, so when he saw a car parking next to him as it slowed down a little to his pace he couldn't help but feel a little confused.

The back door of the car opened almost instantly making him question, _am I really about to get kidnapped_ and then he was the Tony Stark himself walk out with a metal case above his head frowning in worry at the young intern trembling in the rain violently "What the hell are you doing Parker?!"

"Running to home?" He said a little too quickly as he jumped from foot to foot as he tried to warm himself up, _don't get hypothermia, don't get hypothermia, don't get hypothermia-_ and Tony definitely noticed the trembling and his skin white as paper, who wouldn't? Peter practically looked like dying any moment "I was working late you know? Jane was sick and someone needed to cover and me needing some money I couldn't turn it down, especially with Weasel working so hard those days- I didn't have anything to do anyway and I didn't- really? Didn't want to be home either? And I didn't know it was going to rain like that"

The billionaire sighed as of he was dealing with a little kid, "Come on kiddo," He said softly as he pushed Peter into the car with one hand, not caring about the protests of the younger man who pouted at the billionaire, "We are taking you to the Tower, I will call your Aunt later" And Tony couldn't help but grimace at the visible wince from the teen as he mentioned his Aunt. One would say it was because of the rain but it was obvious. Harley who turned out to be there too looked at Peter with concern, they didn't know each other that well yet but it was obvious they weren't going to let him freeze to death, especially that he told Tony about how curly-haired teenager lived.

"You good?" Tony asked stupidly as he sat next to Peter who was in center between him and Harley who frowned softly at him from his seat, "God you're soaked," Stark muttered frowning at the water running down the teen's body making everything even worse.

"Yeah" Peter nodded still trembling, his voice quiet, his exhaustion clear now that he was in a warm car. The lie that sneaked out of kid's blue lips made Tony wince, "Thank you" Peter added as he blinked his eyes trying to stay aware, stay awake- _don't get a fucking hypothermia moron._

_"_ I think it's a bit too late for that," Harley muttered frowning as Peter let out a soft _huh?_ As if he wasn't aware of Harley being there besides him.

"You can rest kid," Tony said smiling a little and Harley brought his schoolmate to a one-hand hug ignoring the fact he was going to be wet now too, and Peter couldn't help but drift into sleep. They both looked at the young boy as he started to snore peacefully in his sleep. Bags under his eyes now clearly visible, from overworking himself? Maybe "What should I do?" Harley shook his head.

"I don't know, he said he wad handling it" the teen said frowning in worry at the younger teen, his little brother.

"He is clearly not," Tony said annoyed by the fact, the feeling as if he failed someone close to him never going to leave like the rest of his guilts and Harley nodded with a heavy sigh, not dating to say anything even though he wanted to say it; it's not your fault.

Both of them kind of knew Peter at this point, quiet good if you ask them from the kid's favorite dish wich would be burger (how ironic Harley thought once he learned the fact smirking at his father who nodded proudly at the statement that left Peter's lips) to his past time that would be making science or working in the bar somewhere feel in the city, not a job they were happy Peter had but let it go nonetheless after he very stubbornly declined to leave it.

For them it was pretty obvious, especially for the blond teen now, that Peter let him see more of him then he let MJ and Ned, trusting them more then his actual friends and that confused Harley, they were his friends too of course he and Peter but he wasn't sure why it went to that level when Harley didn't really do much to deserve it, and now it was Harley who knew that Peter liked to hide his emotions, lie a lot about his pains and struggles. Tony noticed it too after a while of denying it, until he couldn't anymore.

At first he was this enthusiastic kid with a lot of things on his mind, times of ideas and energy, wio would talk about everything and anything for hours, than a week later he started to show his true colors; how tired he really was, letting them know he had those secrets of his own that he was too afraid to talk about, as if he dared them to a game of hiding and seek. Peter was paranoid and afraid of something they didn't know a thing about, when Tony asked him one day he actually confirmed it all, not hiding, not lying. Starks liked mysteries, so it was fun as worrisome as it ask about their Peter was.

One day Tony faced him and asked with a straight face, if he was secretly government spy and they laughed that day more then ever. Peter started to be part of their family even though he didn't know about it, still, even if he did nod along he tried to avoid talking about his secrets, they were fine with it but now.

"He is too stubborn for taking your help," Harley said as he put his head on Peter wrapping his arms tightly around the freezing teen who shivered under the warmness of Harley's arms.

"I know"

The silence was deafening, burning- he needed to break it, "I had a little project and thought you would want to know," Harley says finally interrupting silence as Peter shifted a little in his sleep grimacing muttering something under his breath, something alongside _Wade get Stephanie out of my face I don't care about your unicorn's stomach problems,_ Harley smiled at him sadly. Tony nodded looking at the scrawny teen beside his son with a frown of concern "He doesn't look too good" Harley commented as Peter whimpered quietly, almost too quiet for them too hear.

"I think he was a little too long out in the rain," Tony said as he checked kid's temperature that wasn't at all pleasant, "I will call Cho" Harley nodded.

When they finally arrived at the tower Helen Cho already prepared med bay. Avengers all gathered around clearly confuse and worried that one of them got hurt and even more confused when they saw Tony carrying a scrawny teen wrapped in his jacket bridal style into med bay. Harley not too far behind clearly worried for his friend as he walked into the room. 

"What happened?" The blond teen looked at Natasha smiling at her with no humor in it. The spy wanted answers it was obvious, that's not everyday thing that Stark brings his intern with what probably was a hypothermia.

"It's Peter, he- he's the intern that work with us- we caught him running in the rain, he got to cover someone in the work and got caught up by the rain on his way home." He explained as they all looked at trembling teen. 

"It doesn't look good" Sam commented frowning, he seemed worried even though he didn't meet the teen yet.

"Shit! Where did you find him Stark!?" They all looked at very panicked Helen Cho, who immediately started working on the kid yelling at the workers around who panicked started do their job, "he got really bad hypothermia! How long was he in the rain?!" She yelled at him.

"What's going on here" They all turned to face very worried and exhausted Pepper Potts. She looked again at the trembling teen and sighed, her face softened as he looked at the Avengers team "Come one. Let's wait in the penthouse" 

"But-" Clint started but Pepper cut him off before he could protest. 

"No buts! let Helen work, alright?" They all nodded in agreement, there was no arguing with Potts. "Harley, Tony, F.R.I.D.A.Y can notify you when he wakes up" They both nodded. 

"We will talk when he gets better," Helen said with a nod clearly angry by the state of her patient as she and her team started to work, Stark and Harley shoved out of the room not too long after.

"He is going to be okay" They all turned to Harley who smiled to himself sadly as Tony hugged him with one arm "He is strong you know, I mean I never talked to him that much, Flash always give him hell in school I never saw him complain, he is like a brother" Tony smiled at him. 

"You seem close," Natasha said amused by the fact as she turned in her sit to face the blond. Harley shook his head about to say something when F.R.I.D.A.Y interrupt him. 

"Helen Cho asked for you, boss" 

Tony didn't hesitate and stood up from his chair almost instantly heading to the elevator, leaving the room in silenece, he looked at his son though for a second, who seemed to be asking for permission uncertain of his presence would be welcome. Tony nodded to him to which the blond instantly shot up from his place on the couch. They made their way to the med bay where Cho stood in front of the door with a tablet in her hands looking at them with confusion. 

"I think I found something, interesting" Helen said and Tony frowned as he took the tablet from her hands looking at the tablet "We couldn't find why he wouldn't warm-up and-" Tony looked up from the tablet. His gaze fell on his son, who seemed even more confused than him. 

"What's going on?" He asked as Tony looked at his tablet and then at Peter laying there unconscious wrapped in the blankets. The Med team still working on something. 

"We found Spider-Man" 

"Hey Pete," Tony said as the curly-haired boy opened his eyes, with a frown on his face making this cute confused puppy face as he looked around his gaze landing on Harley. They both sat near his bed the moment he started walking up, he was wearing now 'hospital' clothes and was less pale than when they found him. He closes his eyes moment later making them confused as his heartbeat fastened. "Hey, it's alright, you're safe kiddo" Tony muttered, trying to calm him down "We are in the med bay," he said as he took his arm not noticing Harley's eyes widen next to him.

"Tony?" Said man looked at Harley with a frown and then turned his gaze at Peter's arm where his son looked. He paled at the sight of fade cuts. Tony didn't notice it earlier, he looked away feeling ashamed for somewhat violating Peter's privacy and the fact he didn't find out earlier. 

Stark cursed under his breath squeezing kid's hand a little as he let tears fall from his eyes, how long was this kid struggling "We will fix this kiddo, I promise" he said and Harley didn't know what he talked about if it was about Spider-Man or the cuts or his situation but whatever it was Harley was willing to help as long as they didn't hurt his little brother farther because Peter was part of their family, even if his dad didn't know it yet and sure as hell, he wasn't going to let go now. "We are going to fix this- together"

* * *

Peter yawned as he opened his eyes, the room wasn't too light not hurting his eyes which made him frown a little, anyway he was kind of surprised that he was sleeping, was that even possible? He shook his head as sat up and looked around the room frowning at the sight of- Medbay and all the memories came back, they know, didn't they? He had a little problem with thermoregulation and if they really wanted to help they needed to know why he couldn't warm up. Still, it was only Stark and Keener that knew, right? they wouldn't betray him, would they? He sighed as he put his knees to his chest closing his eyes. He heard footsteps, he looked up. The blond-haired teenager looked at him smiling.

"Hey Parker" He smirked

"Hey Keener" and he knew he can trust them, really. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Hello random Reader!
> 
> Huh, it seems I posted my work in the past, did that make me travel the time?  
> Is that make work easier to read?


	17. Barvengers Assemble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I changed the date, so I'm no longer in the past

Peter sighed as he walked that day into the Sister Margaret's smiling lightly to himself at the sight of bright red hair of the crazy girl he always knew he could trust more than anyone else, sitting besides the bar with vodka in her hand, it was about two hours ago when Avengers decide on the mission and he knew it wasn't going be their usual super-hero type of mission, which will be in next Friday when he was supposed to be in school Now of course, Tony who now knew who he was and tried to think of an excuse for him to not to go, the one were he wouldn't in some way expose Peter's age which was the only plus of the whole situation, really.

It didn't go well though in Tony's plan as Peter himself raised an eyebrow totally unimpressed and decide to take first fire when it came, it's what he do it wasn't going to change now. Tony was totally not amused though. Still, he couldn't make him not go as he knew, he already worked on the case and they needed him more than anything now, anyway that was the main reason why Stark didn't try that much harder still thinking of why to get Peter go to the sidelines but now as he promised, he had a little meeting with his old team shoving the Stark problem at the back of his head entirely. 

"And there She is Queen of the hell itself, the scariest person in Manhattan, the world, Woman who could make everyone kneel with one look" Mary Jane turned around to meet her eyes with a big, brown doe, you know it. Everybody looked at him with smirks on their faces as they waited for him to finish"The one and only, Mary Jane Watson!" People started to applause at his enthusiastic shoot, while the girl herself rolled eyes amused at her friend's greeting. Peter pace in her direction proudly. She smirked at the younger boy as he finally sat next to her asking for a drink from a very amused Weasel who just shook his head in disbelieve, "How it's going?"  
  


"As usual," She said to him unimpressed as she lifted her hand to ask the barman for the next drink while Peter rolled his eyes at her "still," She said after a minute looking back at him with a drink in her hand as he turned his attention back to her "I'm not the idiot who tried to jump with his web from Empire while drunk thinking it will be better than bungee" Peter scoffed ready to defend his stupid reasoning in jumping on the web from the empire.

"He did what?!" They both heard and automatically turned around towards the voice frowning to see the one and only Wade Winston Wilson going in their direction with very annoyed Matt behind him, he had a bag on his shoulder as if he was about to travel, it was a pink bag with hello kitty pattern and Mary couldn't help but roll her eyes at the sight, from which sticking out was head of Stephanie. "I can't believe you thought that would be better than bungee!" He exclaimed towards Peter who frowned at him about to say something when Wade interrupted him "It's obvious that being torpedoed with fireworks it better!" Mary just sighed annoyed and swallowed her drink at once looking at Weasel with 'Why?' look at which he only shrugged. "Alright, so our little spider will have a mission in what, two days? yeah? let's have the fun of all time!"

"Actually-" Peter interrupted and then as if he realized something "Wait I just told Mary, how you even know?"

"Peter, my friend, I read between the chapters"

"You read- You know what, yeah I forgot, just- slowed down with party plans for now"

"What?! Holy guacamole! baby boy, I was in Canada and I just came back and you say no party?! I want a fun" Wade screamed making everyone in the bar laugh at him while Peter just raised an eyebrow in 'really?' gest while Mary had a crisis next to them drinking already tenth shot. Wade sat next to Peter with fake disappointment with Matt following him not too long before with exhausted look on his face "I'm listening spider-kid" He said seriously.

"We are recruiting today" Wade spat out his drink and his face light up again as he realized what Peter just said.

"Who?!"

"Well, let's start with that one, her name is Connie" Everyone of them smirked, it will be fun. 

To be honest, it wasn't too hard to assemble everyone in the team, now that Peter, Wade, Mary, and Matt were at their little place (It's just abounded warehouse they kind of claim as their own now) they waited for the rest of their team, Frank Castle, muscular man with dark hair, as dark as his past also known as punisher one of the scariest vigilantes in the city who kind of act like a father to all of them, really, then Kate Bishop knew as Better Hawkeye or Hawk-ess, Female Archer, whatever you prefer. She on her own was amazing but with Mary Jane, they were a dynamic duo, really. Of course and there was also Katherine (<\- No one calls her that) 'Kitty' Pryde, Shadowcat, she was kind of part-time member as she was still part of X-Men society, sometimes Black Cat who visited their team as their ally. That day all of them made their way to the warehouse where they resided. 

When Frank and Kate walked in as the last one both talking about something intensive Peter, without his mask because it would be stupid who trusted this person, Wade and Kitty already played Mario Cart which Felicia brought them here for Christmas last year, for her favorite little demons. Said woman was sitting on the love seat watching them with warm milk in her mug.

"Hey kids" They all turned with big grins towards Frank who nodded to them in greeting, he was already in his dad mode, Peter noted as he looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey bitches!" Said Bishop on the opposite as she jumped on the couch next to peter with a grin, as Peter looked up ( **down?** ) lied upside down with his legs on the sofa's back while playing Mario Cart. He was a little on the back as he returned gaze to the screen and speeds up to first place seconds before Wade could win at the same time gaining the tenth victory since they came into their base. "That's my favorite spider y'all!"  
  
  


"I'm the only spider you know" He pointed out throwing the counselor towards Mary Jane who stood up from her place and decide to have her own turn in their little competition. She had to train for their Olympics in the next few months anyway. 

"I know black widow," She said she laid her head in his belly relaxing 

"I feel- flattered," Peter said. She smirked down at him rolling her eyes. 

* * *

It was two hours later and about fifteen games later where they shouted at each other, played, and eaten their chips as they split up in groups and went back to the city every one of them to handle separated things for their team. Peter was with Matt, Kitty, and Mary and it was great team, he thought as they went in Connie's apartment way. The girls were talking excitedly at the front as he and the devil walked on the back silently. 

"I talked with DP earlier," Matt said breaking the silence

"Oh, really? Good for you? I think" Peter said nodding to himself knowing his friend wouldn't see it anyway as Matt sighed annoyed. So it wasn't what he wanted to talk about, the teen noted as he looked back at the vigilante with confusion.

"I know" 

"About the mission? Everyone knows, I told you" He stated as he looked at his friend frowning processing what he said and then it came to him, what he talked about with Wade and as usual the guy would be so childish, this time he was serious and worried about him, the mission. It seemed obvious he would tell Matt about it even If Peter didn't want him too. So he sighed as he said "About HYDRA" 

"yeah" 

"It's good Matt, I'm handling it, I promise, it's nothing, just-" he paused singing as he looked up at the sky, it was already dark as they were going to party after for hours "It's kind of-" He paused again trying to find the words to describe what he wanted to say as he looked back down "difficult?" He asked himself as he nodded "It's difficult now, with being an Avenger," He continued "They don't really take me seriously." he confessed and Matt nodded knowing how they were from the stories he heard Peter say many times "I mean I know I'm a little childish" He ignored the 'definitely' from Matt continuing "and I maybe am not that easy to work with but I do work" He stated "I looked out for the bases in my free time" 

"And what you got?"

"Everything I hoped that wouldn't be there" Peter exclaimed at which Mat grimaced as Peter sighed rubbing back of his head annoyed "It's going to be good, I mean now that-" He paused not knowing if he should say that but, that didn't really matter now, does it? "Tony Stark knows" Matt turned to him in confusion, it was kind of weird considering he couldn't see him, he still gave him this 'what the hell?!' kind of vibe even if he didn't say anything. "He is cool, he didn't tell the Avengers, he isn't going to- Anyway, he is not happy about me going"

"But you are going"

"Yeah" Matt nodded turning his head ahead as the silence came back, they were at the place and Mary started to knock on the door. they ere greeted by Connie in her pajamas, at first she looked confused but when she noticed Peter she grinned widely saying she was just going to change clothes and they will be there because Chloe was there, how surprising, isn't it? "He is mad that I miss the school" Matt nodded

"They want something from you, right?" Matt said confusing the teen as he asked suddenly from nowhere "HYDRA" He exclaimed as he figured out Peter might not know what he have on his mind and when Peter didn't answer not wanting to, the devil sighed considering where the truth lied, it was frustrating but Matt could do that, just know. "Just promise me you will let them help you, alright? Don't go there alone" 

"Yeah, of course" He knew he shouldn't promise something like that but he didn't want him to worry as he sighed, they were going to have party today, he wasn''t going to worry about the mission

* * *

Peter smiled as Mary stared to sing "Cows come back home" by Linda Perry in the background shaking her hips with the music's bit grinning widely. She was stunning he then decide as he watched her move towards him taking him to the center. For a moment he forgot about all his worries, they were partying tonight, Connie and nit surprisingly Chloe decide to join them in Sister Margaret's dancing and laughing. Matt didn't leave his side though. 

He couldn't sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update today chapter 18


	18. Rhino

He really tried to fight and talk with Harley trough phone at the same time but with Mary commenting on his clumsiness that was cleares as day due to some alcohol still I'm his system from time to time, it wasn't as easy as usual. He got hit by the Rhino at least ten times which was more than once and it hurt like hell, his back really started to ache after getting crashed into the building for the hundredth time that day - the fact making him curse out loud, _because my back, my fucking back_.

He was exhausted, that was the word, right? He wasn't sure anymore as he rubbed the pain at the back burning and pulsing where he fall into the building hard after Rhino charged at him again, and again, and again. It was Thursday also known as the Thursday, right after a very long morning meeting at which Tony scowled at him for being there and not in school. The expression on billionaire's face that made Peter smirk, of course, he didn't tell Avengers he was a kid, they would make his life even more miserable than now, that they don't know. He knew Tony wasn't happy about this fact but he wasn't exactly responsible for him, knowing kid's aunt wouldn't really care and knowing that without kid's help they would be nowhere near the end of their problem. So while he would love to do something, Natasha and Wanda snark at him (really not) and White wolf rolling his eyes every time he tried to be serious and Clint and Sam's jokes about his maturity- he had better things to do. One of them making sure his neighborhood was safe.

"On your left hot-shot" He heard Mary Jane say with a smirk as Rhino make a drift changing his way suddenly and charging at him again with all of his force, making Peter froze for a millisecond, it wasn't good, not at all, it was fucking terrible and he regretted listening to everyone and taking a week-long break. He should really consider Sunday training Tony proposed as a little refreshment.

"Shit" He hissed after being punched in the same spot for the fifth time.

"Peter? You alright? What the hell are you doing?! Are you hurt?" He heard Harley's panicked voice as Mary laughed in the background. Someone remind him why he wanted Tony and Harley to know he is Spider-Man "Mary, what the hell is happening?! Is Peter Hurt?" he yelled at them not happy about the fact of Peter being hurt "You didn't see TV kiddo?" They all heard Tony in the background while Harley looked at his dad with a confused look. The old man walked into the room with a cup of coffee "Idiot is fighting Rhino right now"

"And losing miserably" Mary commented

"WHAT?!" Harley yelled as Tony laughed in the background

"I hate you, all of you" Kid said ad he stood up from the ground and stretched a little grimacing at the sound of his bones popping into its place "Alright Horn-Head let's cut it short," He said as he charged at the villain leaping into the air as he turned to land on Rhino's neck pushed his back forward to the ground with all his strength and the villain fell with a thud. "Got you" Peter smiled as he webbed villain to the ground "So, You left for a moment"

"I was in the penthouse," Tony said as he sat next to Harley "I was about to ask if you need helo but It seems like I'm not needed" Tony commented faking hurt in his heart as Harley rolled his eyes at him with an amusing smile "Besides it pains me to see you taking on the phone while you fight kiddo, invest in comms, will you?"

"Believe it or not but I do **have** comms, it's just Harley who called me in the middle of work"

"You work all the time" Harley whined and Peter smiled a little at that, he knew it was the truth all of them knew, he was a total workaholic "You don't even have time for little old me!" He added dramatically.

"Don't be so dramatic Keener" Peter rolled his eyes with amusement

"I'M NOT DONE YOU INSECT!" They heard Rhino scream as he broke through Spider-Man's webs with loud roar.

"Shit"

"These webs were designed to hold fucking train" Spider muttered under his breath as the Rhino charge at him with more force than earlier. "Tony! You still up for backing me up here?!" Spider-Man shouted as he jumped into the air to avoid the impact with his enemy.

"I will be there ASAP" Peter heard Tony say. "hold on Spiderling" 

* * *

Tony Stark didn't except his day to turn out like this when he wakes up and went straight to the Avengers meeting. The first thing he noticed when he closed the door and turn to his team was fucking Spider-Man sitting there with crossed arms as if he didn't have anything to do, Tony was pissed but couldn't tell kid anything to don't make rest of the team question his identity so he sat next to him letting him know that he wasn't happy about him being there and then Rhino attacked the middle of the Manhattan and he didn't have exactly have time to talk with the kid. He taught the kid would handle it and obviously he was right until he wasn't.

"I don't remember him being that strong last time" He heard Spider-Man say as he with Rhino while Tony landed Behind them with a thud. He really didn't. As he tried not to get injured too much he examined the villain's suit which kind of did look different. 

"Underoos!" Tony called in greeting and charged at the rhino with repulsors to disorient him as Spider-Man jumped out of the way. Tony shot at the Rhino who was sent back with the force of fired repulsors "You good spiderling?!" he called out to Peter who leaned on his knees as he tried to his breathing, after a second he gives him thumbs up as he made his way to Iron-Man.

"I'm good, I'm good," Peter said as Tony nodded trying to hide his exhaustion from hours-long fight with the Rhino "You got an idea what the hell is going on with him? I thought about making a quick scan with Karen but she is being updated right now and I don't really can rely on my Queen right now" He sighed as Tony nodded commending F.R.I.D.A.Y. to make scan while Peter totally ignored Mary's offended 'hey! ' in the background. She was drunk anyway.

"It seems like his suit is emitting some kind of electric impulses, he has a connection with someplace from outside of the city" Tony explained "He got an update but really fucking terrible update" Stark commented as he and Spider-Man braced themselves for the villains next attack "And perfectly before our little mission on Friday, huh?" 

Peter nodded trying to not roll his eyes at the Stark's comment as he focused starting analyzing their situation, Rhino on his own was enhanced with his suit he was stronger and now someone gives him better gear "Alright, here is the plan, Queen connects Tony to the comm, Tony send her coordination I will look for the place" He explained turning fully towards the billionaire "Can you take care of the big guy?" Tony nodded at him with a little smile on his face as he turned back to the Rhino who stared too stood back to his feet "Alright, here we go! Mary?"

"comms connected"

"Tony"

"All good, I hear both of you," Tony said and went in Rhino's direction as the guy prepared himself to charge at them screaming "Good to finally meet the Queen!" He added with a smirk

"Hey there Stark," She said, grin in her voice as Peter rolled his eyes at their antics. "I have a lot to tell you in the meantime Sparky"

"Just don't let him go," He said as he listened to a discussion between the older man and his friend. It wasn't too long before Tony was listening to Mary's story about how Peter wakens up in Colorado with Hello Kitty Pijamas sitting at the roof of McDonald's. The tree of them laughed while Harley whined in the background for them to focus on their job goddammit! Peter couldn't help but think it wasn't his usual workday as he made his way to the abounded warehouse. "Roo, you there buddy?"

"Yeah, I found this warehouse!" He said as he made his way inside hiding in the shadows he looked for anything suspicious, "I'm going in"

"Can confirm that," Mary Jane said as she looked at the screen of her laptop drinking her vodka. "Go to the room on the back that's where the signal is coming from" Pete nodded and went after her instructions. 

The room was dark and empty to Peter's frustration as he noticed a single desk in the center. He walked closer and noticed old fashioned dictaphone. He frowned at the device examining it in his hand as he sighed and started to go back. 

"You found it?" Tony asked "Because I have the guy tied and S.H.I.E.L.D will be here in a minute. 

"Yeah, a fucking dictaphone" 

* * *

When Peter finally joined the Iron-man. The rhino was knocked to the ground being cuffed by one of the Fury's minions. The man himself was there to make sure they escorted the bad guy without problem a to talk with Peter as he turned to them with a raised eyebrow. 

"Anything S.H.I.E.L.D needs to know?" He asked as he approached them. Tony with his mouth open as he was about to tell him off. 

"Nothing sir" The kid cut him off as Fury nodded in understanding while The older hero watched their conversation looking once at the teen once at the spy "Nothing your little organization need to be worried about" 

"Anything I need to know?" 

"I think someone who is behind this might know about are mission this Friday, he wanted to distract us from our target" Peter explained as he lifted dictaphone to air "we will listen to this on our last meeting before the mission" Fury nodded accepting Peter's explanation as if it was normal.

"Good job" And he walked off

"That's it?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow completely dumbfounded by the director's lack of reaction

"He trust me" Peter rolled his eyes and turned to swing towards the tower where everyone else was waiting for them as he scoffed"Come on Tin can, we have this stupid dictaphone we need to 'figure out'"


	19. Dictaphone

" _Hello, Peter! Long time no see- Or should I say hear?"_

_"Yeah" The man paused laughing ugly as he took a breath and continued "You missed me, little hero? " he paused "Because I missed you very much pretty boy"_

_"So, how are you doing Einstein are you still the same smartass I remember from our time in the army?"_

_"I hope you are good because I am and I wait for our little round two" He joked our wasn't he? "like in the old-times"_

_"I hope you got this little gift and no Rhino doesn't work for HYDRA he was just my little puppet, good job with finding out that case was sabotaged, by the way, I am just a little disappointed you didn't find out sooner."_

_"About your visit, this Friday, tell your little Avengers that we will be waiting, see you, Parker"_


	20. Too Tired For This Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back  
> I didn't have much inspiration for this tory lately but I will get back up, I just need to think through some points of the story

Peter scoffed softly under his mask but as ridiculous as it may sound to him it was already something normal, almost natural the fact that someone would want him dead, the familiar voice threatening to destroy him all over again that wasn't something he was excepting, he thought he died, long time ago in his own blood chocking on the last words like the pathetic parasite he was. Now Peter knew he was out there and he couldn't help but feel more alone then he ever was, against something that will definetly defeat him, crush to the ground like a little spider screaming under a boot.

Left in the cold- colder then he usually felt and somewhat, he didn't tremble at the idea of ghost fingertips all over his body as much as he did so long time ago curled into himself in the deep shadow of the cell, he felt like that and maybe it grounded him a bit thay while he fought to stay aware, the heroes, the Avengers all started to yell at each other making the conference room total chaos. Clint and Sam shooting around about who was Peter Parker, Steve looking half-frozen at the dictaphone deciphering the words they all just heard, Natasha's expression was blank as well as Bucky's who didn't look up from Spider-Man since the moment he came into the room as if trying to see the reaction of young vigilante trough the mask, and Stark at the end of the table, the only person he noticed that didn't yell

The only who didn't seem at all suprised, that touched as everyone else by the audio (not counting Nat because you never know what she thinks). But Peter knew it was only pretending because he was, Stark who looked straight at him with concern written deep in his eyes, he seemed to know. Know everything he hides behind the mask and Peter hated it. More than anything else.

The moment Nick Fury stood up from his place at the end of the conference table room fell into a silence, intimidating look, cold eyes, something that never changed no matter what would happen and Peter really tried to change this expression at the beginning of his career with simple curiosity if he can make the grumpy man a little more chill as he said it once in words, the eyes as always on Peter as he cleared his throat gaining the attention of everyone including rebel teenager, he didn't shake out of what just happened, which seemed actually out of character for Nick Fury. Peter sighed heavily as he glanced at everyone around, their expression, the reaction, something he couldn't understand. As he looked back at Nick and their gaze locked, words left unsaid and the Avengers seemed not to notice the fact that Spider-Man as much as he tried to hide it, was terrified. 

"Stark," Fury said as he turned towards the man sitting opposite to spider-themed hero, who took his gaze away from the said teen and in black man's direction waiting for him to speak up "Find your intern-" He said grimacing a little, unnoticed, trying not to glance at the spider who gulped a little knowing it means no patroling for a while "And make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Dismissed" He didn't let them say anything else as he walked out of the room leaving them all to the mess alone.

"What the hell" They all heard Sam mutter under his nose as he hid face in his hands, Clint couldn't help but agree, just a few hours ago they were talking about raiding one of newer's Hydra facilities and then something like this? And what the hell Stark's intern had to do with it? they didn't know.

The only thing wandering around his head was the man behind the dictaphone's recording, the wide horrible smile of perfect white teeth and the cold blue eyes looking at him with the weird shine behind them as he tried to cover all of his emotions, he wanted to left, to go out, just forgot but it would be suspicious and he preferred for them to not discover his past. First things first he had to contact team Red and rest of their friends, most important Mary Jane as she would want to know what's happening to her best friend, maybe call Ned and MJ and tell them about not being able to be in school for some time? He really wasn't sure what he will tell them yet, the thing was he wasn't safe, not anymore, because his worst enemy now knew his identity and it means everyone else was in danger as well as he was. 

"I-" Wanda opened her mouth in shock, it was clear that she didn't know what to do as she looked at the dictaphone, probably from her own experience what the words mean "I, what does it mean? What the hell is going on?" She asked prying to whoever was up there for it to not be true. 

"We will find out," Tony said calmly finally looking away from his young friend, finally saying something as Spider-Man stood up from his place.

"And where the fuck do you think you are going?" Natasha asked coldly not missing how man flinched slightly at her tone making her eyes widen in shook, then soften a little, something she would never miss, pure fear, child-like fear that disappeared before she could ever clarify but the fact that behind this mask, in fact, the bravest man in the city was just as terrified as all of them, maybe more, even if it was so well hidden, he was that good at hiding it, that he probably believed himself he was okay when in reality he wasn't. The scar that will never leave and remind it's placed on his soul, she knew what that felt like "We need you Spider" She said more kindly, gently seeing the way he moved towards the door, reminding her of a little child She frowned at him, not in question, irritation or pity but clear sadness for him.

"I can't stay," He said silently to her, to them and it was almost unhearable but they heard him, the words behind which they hear the tremble, the uncertainty "Not until I fix my mistake"

"What did he mean?" Wanda asked quietly moment Spider-Man was out and they were left to their own silence, they all wanted to know, where was he going, what was he planning, why couldn't he help them? But at the same time they understood, something inside of him broke, something unspeakable and they decide to give him some time, it wasn't time to yell at each other, especially not to hunt each other down "What mistake?" She looked at Stark he seemed as confused as all of them, maybe he knew Spider-Man better than all of them but still it felt as if he knew nothing at all.

* * *

Peter put the mask back down as he sighed deeply cross-legged on his favorite rooftop next to his very own friend, Bruce the Gargoyle who seemed to be as ugly as always didn't care as he listened (he didn't really have a choice here) to Peter's depressing ranting about how much he hated everything about his life, about how everything had to go all wrong as he waited for Wade to pick up, he knew he was still in America as he didn't get any assignment yet, he hoped DD was on the other hand busy as well as Danny because both of them were this mother hen in the group. The moment Wade's usual greeting was to be heard on the other side of the phone.

"Want to talk about it?" He heard mercenary say as he explained the situation, the dictaphone, Avengers al of it "Because knowing you baby boy, you will probably want to shut it out, forgot, throw it out to the dumpster, not that I wouldn't do exactly that but-"

"It will kill me? Yeah, so I have heard Wade" 

Mercenary chuckled as he closed behind the door? Was he in Sister Margaret's? maybe he wasn't sure "Maybe let's have the meeting a little earlier? Chloe and Con need to be introduced to our way of working and I don't exactly think I will have time for it in the next two months," He said after a moment as if it was the reflection that suddenly hit him making mercenary explain his future absence. Peter sighed groaning at the thought knowing what it means, and he wasn't wrong as Wade added "I have little war between me and Bullseye" 

"That's- not exactly surprising though," Peter said as he looked down at the street trying to ignore Avengers' communicator buzz from his pocket "I don't know what to do, Wade"

"What you always do"

"Fight, fight, fight- That's kind of getting boring already, I'm tired," Peter said not even thinking before he spoke

"You will figure this out"

"I start to think, that's the only thing all of you can say to me now," He said heavily as he tried to think, think of any way out of the situation, because if he is alive it's going to be a fucking mess and he knew it, he knew because it already happened once and he barely stopped it. "I will take care of it"

Peter hung up on his phone looking back towards the sun going towards the skyline, his eyes heavy as he breathed outstanding up to his feet. He knew daredevil wouldn't pick up his phone anyway, and cutting Mary off of the case wouldn't be easy, he needed to do this alone because if he didn't who will? Peter sighed as he took the backpack lying beside him, hiding the shattered phone back to its pocket as he stood up throwing it on his shoulders, he had to talk to Mary,

* * *

"You know I will help you tiger, I can help you," She said desperately after a long pause of silence, he wasn't going to let her kill herself he repeated in his mind like a mantra but he also knew that if he had a choice he wouldn't let him go alone, her eyes were full of sadness, they were like mirrors for his soul, heartbreaking, making his mind scream, understanding, exhaustion because he was exactly what he was, a burden to everyone around him and he took every one of them with himself to the very bottom, the graveyard, where they would be forgotten. He didn't want her hurt, he didn't want her screaming, crying out in pain but most important he didn't want her dead, he wanted her alive and happy, even if it would cost him his life "Just let us help you!"

"It's not that easy Mary," He said with his voice quiet, knowing she wouldn't want to hear it, her eyes widening at his words as he tried to think of an excuse to close her out of the case but he also knew she wasn't likely to give up, not now, not ever, he knew here too well "it's serious! You can get hurt-" He tried but she only shook her head in disbelieve as she opened her mouth to protest "It's fucking dangerous" 

"And I'm not?! I know it's dangerous and still, I'm here, that's not enough already?!" She screamed at him, tears falling on her reddened cheeks as he stepped back looking down at the floor "I would die for you, Parker!"  
  


"And I don't want you dead!" She left, she left and it was his fault because she means for him too much. He couldn't breathe, his mind was wandering widely, towards the man behind the dictaphone, HYDRA, AIM, and HAND, and OSCORP, towards the experiments, special division, it all coming back, the moment that slipped through his hands as he tried to take his breath. The memories mixing with everything happening around, the world upside down again, he was alone. Meanwhile, Mary Jane couldn't believe what just happened, she hated being useless and that's why she was right now, she knew, of course, she knew, Peter Parker was overprotective idiot and it will never change but she hated it and loved all together, he didn't want her dead but she didn't want him dead either. 

* * *

He lied on the ground groaning, his mind wandering, his brain burning, his skull pulsing with pain everything seemed to be an illusion and at the same time it wasn't, he didn't remember taking drugs but at the same time, he wondered if he did. _It was his fault, everything that happened, he knew that and that's why he couldn't pick up the phone whenever Stark called because he needed to think, he needed to find a way out._ He breathed, barely, and then out as he squeezed his eyes shut, violently, hard.

"I fucked up"

_I know, I know you did_

"I hate you"

_I know, you do_

_"_ It's all my fault"

_I know_

"SHUT UP!" Peter screamed as he curled on himself letting the tears fall, his phone lying in pieces on the ground as he rocked himself back and forth with arms crossed to his chest, his mind total mess as he tried to distract himself with anything, his eyes widely wandering around the empty warehouse, he should go home, apologize to Mary, ask someone for help, talk to Ned and MJ, visit his team, go to work, do homework, study, go on patrol, take care of the cases that were yet to be completed, chat with people on his side because he needed to interact with them, write a report to his old army team, visit S.H.I.E.L.D. due to last circumvents. He was in a fucking mess, everyone was in danger _and it's your fault,_ it wasn't just HYDRA, the organization that Avengers were fighting for the last few years and still were fighting, not only HAND, the one defenders tried to defeat, as well as it wasn't only AIM, this time it was worse, it was all of them and Th Avengers didn't know, didn't understand. 

The teenager stood up from the floor walking towards the exit, his mind still trying to wrap around the situation about any way out, _what to do, what to do, what to do._ He couldn't help but think about it, he had to take care of it, that was the only that mattered right now.

_The screams whenever he came back home, the sting of shattered glass against his skin,_ He would take care of it no matter what everyone else, said. May seemed nervous, he didn't know why and it fucking hurt, his skin, his mind, his eyes as he cried himself out in his room, lying in his bed his nails digging his skull as he tried to cover his ears from all the noises from outside. He wanted to scream so desperately but he knew, he needed to find away.

So he didn't sleep that night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My vacations are boring >n<


	21. B.D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, it's starting to get more serious now? Tomorrow I'm working on 22! + don't believe in chp number it might be shorter, and I might add bonus chapters and/or what if.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Im back, so here's the new chp. I made it in different was than the other once, comment please is that better or worse? wanna know how to make it easier for you to read and for me to write!

* * *

It was hours, people, well. They probably didn't care and Peter wasn't about to ask them anyway or that's what he probably thought because that's what Tony saw in the teen after weeks of working together, not months, not yet. Weeks and he knew that relationship was already screwed up, the moment Peter Parker left the building of his company and home of the Avengers, there was a little chance he would be back. The thing is Tony Stark had the same kind of guilt on his shoulder ever since the Afganistan, that people died, were dying because of him, that he wasn't doing enough, and the fact that he had to handle every of his problem alone. If Peter was anything like him... He will probably cut off every contact before going on the mission. Alone.

He asked Harley, of course, he did, his son was going to the same school so it was obvious he would know something and when he said that Peter didn't even come to school that day? He didn't even act surprised because that was something he actually excepted. What he didn't expect was that he cut off contact with MJ, redhead, crazy girl who was his drinking buddy and best friend. They didn't know each other, not face to face but Harley was in fact visiting Peter's apartment from time to time and bumper on MJ who was the neighborhood of Parkers. 

Spider-Man didn't show up, that was worrying.

And then Coffee addicted detective stopped visiting his side and something was wrong, at first Tony was worried about Peter only, about the mission he decides was important, that it will, in the end, kill him and there will be no-one with him. It started slowly, suddenly one by one criminal, the murder level kind of criminals stopped popping up and it wasn't about thieves or bank robbers. Punisher, Task Master, Deadpool, Trapster, Boomerang, every one of them stopped their activity, and obviously, he would throw a party if it wasn't only two weeks after Peter Parker's disappearance. He knew for the fact that kid had contact with these people on a daily basis but other than that? Could he actually hire a killer to help him some kind of mission? He wasn't sure. Than Crossbones disappeared from the radar and everything started to get less and less sense for him. The team obviously was happy about Spider-Man's fall, everyone except Barnes and Romanov who seemed to be more skeptical about vigilant and his past. 

It was around 11 pm when Tony finally decides to lock the workshop, four days without break wasn't something he was proud of but he really needed to find something, maybe he could help. He didn't know, he had to try, that's when the message popped up on the screen of his laptop that was wide open on his desk. Tony frowned at the icon of the side of Coffee Addicted Detective, he wasn't active ever since... Peter couldn't be said Detective right? It would be kind of ironic, three identities? It was a miracle he didn't find out about Spider-Man sooner with the kid's luck, what did he call it? Parker luck. The message was from B.D. which he still didn't know what it stands for. Bad Drugs? whatever.

**B.D.:** Heard you were looking for a spider _@Mechanic_

**Mechanic:** Ironically I'm looking for both of them

**B.D.:** Spidey was out of the radar for a while and obv I'm not surprised. somth about hdra.

Tony frowned, there was no chance, the information about the mission was secret than how? It wasn't possible that HYDRA started going more into public, right? They weren't stupid. Though they say it's easier to hide in the most obvious place because that's where they will not accept you. He didn't want to dwell on it too much. But thinking on it more S.P.I.D.E.R. could actually bump into HYDRA while in work, it was obvious that the organization was doing some illegal experimentation and while working on cases of human tracking he may cross his path with HYDRA? Tony hoped it wasn't why S.P.I.D.E.R. wasn't active for so long as well as Peter, god, he hoped his kid was alright. 

**Mechanic:** How u know about them?

**B.D.:** Have friends 

Tony sighed heavily as he leaned back in his seat, he was soo deep in his thoughts he didn't even hear the door to his workshop opened because it all started to click on its place, cases, works. The detective probably worked with Peter because it all seemed so similar, the places they were in and their villains. They could exchange information, B.D. too seemed to know something they shouldn't know and now they mentioned it. They had contacts, a lot of them. It was one big web of people in dark businesses and jobs that would make Tony's asking crawl. Peter Parker was, in fact, working in a bar for criminals, that's what Harley told him, of course, he wasn't happy that his intern worked in a place like that but he didn't interfere not wanting to lose his trust, especially after he accidentally find out about Spider-Man. It wasn't Peter who told him so he didn't want to push anymore than he already did. Maybe it was a mistake? Maybe.

"Still working old man?" Tony jumped at the voice behind him at which Harley chuckled, _brat,_ Tony thought as he turned around to face his son grimacing a little "You should take a break, you know, that's not good and- And we are worried, really worried dad." Tony didn't comment "Please?"

"I- I know"

"Than why?" He asked and for a moment Tony didn't know himself, because he may be felt guilty that he didn't try and help the kid but he was so damaged and he didn't know if they're actually was something he would do to help because he would go anyway, wouldn't he? Tony didn't know why he cared about some teenager vigilante from Queens whose aunt was an alcoholic, who was more out in clubs doing drugs and drinking with friends than actually studying in school, who probably cried himself to sleep because of the touch starvation and depression. Though maybe that's why he did it? That's why he cared? Because he saw himself in this kid, every time he looked at him, he saw himself.

**B.D.:** Im worried tough, about both of them, so i will help.

"Because he need help, he needs someone who cares- and I know I can do it," He said after a few minutes looking back at Harley from his laptop, at first he didn't say anything, his expression blank as if he was thinking than nodded and smiled, truly.

"Bring back my brother, will you?"

"Of course"

* * *

**B.D.**

* * *

It was weeks after Peter Parker disappearance after Spider-Man stopped his activities in Queens, they knew something was wrong. Villains went 'offline' after that too, Matt, well he had his own things though he seemed a little bit too excited about broking some HYDRA agents' bones and they couldn't blame them, because they'd probably did it as well. After all, it was the organization that was responsible for all the nightmares and hours of screaming, Peter wasn't the same thought they didn't know how he would be if not for the HYDRA who was practically his home. Peter, he was a soldier by heart, it didn't change, especially not after she escaped at a very young age, joining special forces in Canada, meeting Wade, coming back to New York after he said them fuck you, where he was then adopted by the Parkers, May, and Ben, that's how it all started, well not exactly. That was just a new start.

Peter thought he could hide from HYDRA, he got a job with criminals because if you are respected no-one can touch you and that was probably one of his best choices. He had nightmares, flashback but it was better with them, Ban and May. his powers, well, he lived with it somehow but didn't want to use them then until Ben died and May started to drink, without him it all turned to shit quickly and Peter was alone again, mostly. He turned to Wade and Matt. It was around the time he was already working for S.H.I.E.L.D. as they consultant mostly than there was more physical work and than he was solo. 

The thing is, Peter had his methods, and well, they weren't as Fury would like them to be.

Peter Parker was brutal and he would do anything to achieve his goal if it was for the better good, everyone knew, it. They knew it, Special Forces knew, Wade and Matt knew. Everyone at the bar as well, and they respected him, most of them. Avengers never did, maybe beside Stark but he always was the weird one anyway. So when Peter Parker was in danger and HYDRA decide to show up again? At first, Peter thought it was Richard, of course, he thought until it turned out his father was dead, something he didn't expect to find after a lot of digging through old database, one of the main scientists and their leaders, one at the top, the one who experimented on him for hours, Richard Parker was dead. Sometimes Peter thought what Ben would think? And that's one of the reasons why he came back to May and Ben which was laughable. _They wouldn't expect me to come back anyway,_ They remember him saying as he shrugged at their question. He was right, they didn't.

Until they did. They knew about dictaphone, he didn't tell them but it was recorder on his computer that was left in his always unlocked apartment and after that, they knew, they made mistake by letting him go, alone. They couldn't believe their mistake. The worst one. 

**B.D.:** Heard you were looking for a spider _@Mechanic_

They didn't hesitate, they knew who Mechanic was, it wasn't actually hard to guess after all the interview with a man who was clearly interested in internet detective and long night conversation in which Peter laughed his ass off about Stark texting him on late nights because now he was interning for SI and he probably finds out after long hours in man's lab. After he finds out his identity they knew Peter trusted the mechanic which was surprising. And if he did then they knew there was no-one better to asked for help than the man with who Peter wasn't afraid to share his identity. Of course, it was an accident that he find out but they knew that if Peter wanted he would actually find a way to come out of it with the victory of his own. He was an assassin for god's sake, everything he did happen how Peter wanted it to happen and most of the people who didn't believe in the fact learned it the hard way. 

**Mechanic:** Ironically I'm looking for both of them

They smirked at the message as they clicked on the keyboard automatically second later, Stark was interested in helping, that was good, And if that was, they could give them some information. Peter wouldn't be alone in this. Not this time. 

**B.D.:** Spidey was out of the radar for a while and obv I'm not surprised. somth about hdra.

**Mechanic:** How u know about them?

**B.D.:** Have friends 

**B.D**.: im worried though, both of them, so i will help.

Tony didn't answer for some time and they were nervous he would change his mind about all these, maybe he did. No, he couldn't, he cared about Peter, right? They knew they did and they would do everything for Parker even if it meant going and finding him themselves, thought there was no chance going out of it alive if they had to help Peter themselves and that was what they were scared of. They sighed as they spin their chair wondering about brown curled genius, he could be everywhere about now, well, for everyone else but they knew where he would be. If there was anywhere he might be, there was only one place. The place that would lead him to the man behind all of this. They knew where Peter was going, and they didn't like that.

**Mechanic:** You where they will be? 

**B.D.** : Home

* * *

Tony frowned at the message but it wasn't too long after he received the next one with the attached location. Arctica? Why there? He didn't know but next thing he knew, Tony was already on his fets running out of his workshop, Harley not too far after, smirk cracked on his lips ad Tony yelled to FRIDAY to bring everyone to conference room right now because he knew, it clicked, it all made clear sense. The way Peter Parker acted, hell, how Spider-Man always acted. Distance to Barnes and Ramonv, his brutality, his good contact with bad guys, and how he solved his cases, quietly and quickly and for once in his life Tony actually knew he had to do. 

Mechanic stormed into the room, turning on everything, pulling on the information, everything about the Arctic, especially about HYDRA activity, the satellite was working just fine and he was halfway through finding the exact location on his computer that worked slower than it should. Steve and Barnes walked in looking at each other before they locked their eyes on the man angrily typing something on the laptop.

"Tony-"

The man in question cut him off automatically "I know- I know where he is, where HYDRA is, they plan, well, not the exact plan but-" He paused for a moment as he took a breath "I know where the next clue is and if we don't get there fast, there might be no-one to save anymore, we need to fucking work fast, goddamit-" HE cursed under his breath as he looked at his laptop, which pulled out al the data, too much for the processor, millions of files that were locked on the database. He didn't know how B.D. got their hand on it but Tony was fucking grateful.

"Where are we going?" Steve asked frowning.

"Alaska." 

Avengers exchanged looks, they didn't know what happened when Tony locked himself up in the workshop, they knew he was working all guilty about the whole situation even though it wasn't his fault, they wanted to tell him, they wanted him to take a break but the faster they dealt with HYDRA the faster they get some sleep, so they went with it and if after that they'd locked him in the bedroom to get him to sleep, well, Pepper will agree with them anyway. So they went to work. Alaska? They could do that, they needed a plan first tough, they will make sure Peter Parker doesn't end up dead and if they didn't make it, which wasn't likely, they can avenge him. always.

_Meanwhile, Peter breathed in the cold air of the Arctic, his eyes red from exhaustion, he knew it wouldn't be too long before he'd make his next step and he didn't want to let him, not now, not when Peter knew that the man that once destroyed his life was going to do it once again. He will be faster. He had to, had to be faster, smarter, better. Because this time Peter will make sure that he's dead_... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's how I wrote up there, I'm back!  
> Here's my tumbr, it's empty, maybe you have an idea what to make out of it? huh?  
> https://coffeepressure.tumblr.com


	22. MJ's last word

Mary clenched her teeth as she glared at her friend, someone she always respected, now tough his decisions, they were reckless. She couldn't respect that no matter how much she'd want to. She would always have his back but now he acted on his anger- no his fear and she was worried. It was an understatement, especially now that HYDRA was back. That **he** was back. 

"You know I will help you, tiger," She sighed, Peter looked up at her, eyes a bit spacey though she knew he was listening "I can help you," She said desperately after a long pause of silence, he wasn't going to let her kill herself, that's what he'd always think first about, he would repeat it in his mind like a mantra but he also knew that if she had a choice she wouldn't let him go alone, her eyes were full of sadness, they were like mirrors for his soul, heartbreaking, making his mind scream. They were understanding and somewhat filled with exhaustion, because he was exactly what he was, a burden to everyone around him and he took every one of them with himself to the very bottom, the graveyard, where they would be forgotten. He didn't want her hurt, he didn't want her screaming, crying out in pain but most important he didn't want her dead, he wanted her alive and happy, even if it would cost him his life, well than-"Just let us help you!" she screams and she's not happy, it's on him. 

She remembered late nights, them- being stupid and reckless, dancing, drinking and smoking. Both of them and she knew it would be how they die- she was sure of it but now she wasn't because he wouldn't be there for it to happen, that's why no matter the fact she knew she couldn't- she wanted ti stop him from going out that night but his words hurt her and she did the last thing she actually wanted to do, she said it to him and given up on him. The closest person to her heart and she hated herself for that. 

"It's not that easy Mary," He said with his voice quiet, knowing she wouldn't want to hear it, her eyes widening at his words as he tried to think of an excuse to close her out of the case but he also knew she wasn't likely to give up, not now, not ever, he knew here too well. She hated him for that, for what he said because she she wanted to be there, by him, always, "it's serious! You can get hurt-" He tried but she only shook her head in disbelieve as she opened her mouth to protest because she knew it from the very beginning, "It's fucking dangerous!" 

"Is it now?! I know it's dangerous and still, I'm here, that's not enough already?!" She screamed at him, tears falling on her reddened cheeks as he stepped back looking down at the floor, she hates, she hates, hates it! "I would die for you, Parker!"  
  


"And I don't want you dead!" She couldn't take it, so she left, she left and it was his fault because she means for him too much. He couldn't breathe, his mind was wandering widely, towards the man behind the dictaphone, HYDRA, AIM, and HAND, and OSCORP, towards the experiments, special division, it all coming back, the moment that slipped through his hands as he tried to take his breath. The memories mixing with everything happening around, the world upside down again, he was alone. Meanwhile, Mary Jane couldn't believe what just happened, she hated being useless and that's why she was right now, she knew, of course, she knew, Peter Parker was an overprotective idiot and it will never change but she hated it and loved all together, he didn't want her dead but she didn't want him dead either. 

**BEFORE**

When Mary Jane heard her phone she already knew something was wrong even before Peter asked her to meet, she didn't want it to be the truth. Mary Jane Watson was never someone to give up, never someone to stop before the war, she ther for him no matter the consequences. She remembered late nights when they would talk, sitting on the roof or laying on their bacb. Beside each other. Just them. And Peter told her about everything, then why else would he want to talk now if he didn't come to some stupid realization trough the last 24hours? She remembered the days before that an though it hurt to imagine what it was it made he feel better when she remembers how he is now. 

At first he wasn't trusting at all, he didn't want to say a thing as if the memories and thoughts crowding his mind would change anything between them, crush like a monster and hunt them until their very end. And though even if they did hunt then, change the view she had of him it was for the better because she knew he was strong and could face his everyday Nightmares. They were unseparable, that's why when he finally let her support him she gladly took the weight. 

Peter didn't remember about his parents much, that's what he said, Mary her name was the woman from New York that would visit Germany for some reason and his dad though he wasn't ever mentioned. He had a step-dad though, Richard Parker who was head scientist at Oscorp an one of the better HYDRA's idiots son of one of the most important handlers which meant that HYDRA couldn't get involved in his business with man's permission that was the main reason why HYDRA never got involved with anyone from his family leaving them at peace. Until now. Richard was death though Peter assured, he killed him before he left so long time ago not leaving anything behind. 

Peter didn't say her everything though and that bit she knew yet it was obvious from the hatred Pete held to his step-dad, Richard experimented on him and that was long time before young Peter attacked on the HYDRA's facility and got out to bump on Wade Wilson's Canadian's special forces. How fortunate was that? Peter would say it wasn't luck an would curse Wade out, the fact he just hanged out with them for a while said them fuck you and went back to the New York City where he belonged referring to his mother's home. That was basics, no details. 

That was all Mary Jane knew. That was much more than anyone ever knew, hell, probably Wade knew less than her and he and Peter were like brothers in more way than blonde could ever be. Matt too though he wouldn't be ever the one for crying stories so he didn't count. There was also Harley he was new in Peter's life but she could tell he knew something already, especially after they started to talk a bit more, the guy seemed cool. He himself turned to her the moment he find out rather interesting information about Peter, their Peter. Reckless idiot who was probably going to go straight into the fire like always. She shook her head as she looked at Flash who rambled about something with Kong, blond amused as he chuckled. 

Mary smiled a bit at them, her boys she thought amused as her eyes locked with Flashes, the teen smirking so widely it pained her as she opened her mouth to speak up, "Sorry boys, gotta go"

"You bailing on us now Watson?" Thompson said with so much amusement she snorted his lips turning up even more as she without problem picked up from her expression the reason of her 'bailing', the smirk that cracked on his lips making her roll her eyes in annoyance, of course he wouldn't mind, 

"An emergency came out" She said instead heading to the door at which they both laughed loudly. 

"Say Parker I said hi, yeah?!" Flash yelled accompanied by Kong's, "Go and save our princess!" 

As much a she wanted to stood by him in this one though she knew she couldn't so the least to say Mary Jane wasn't amused as she walked down the streets towards the Margaret's, her red hair blowed by the wind as it was getting colder with every day, autumn already behind. Her coat tightly around her body as she walked towards the building, "Watson," the voice almost startled her as she turned around to face the familiar face, Matt Murdock, she remembered as she turned observed the lawyer in front of hin, sad, grieving, "He's going to do something stupid" she nodded but broke she could say anything the man walked away leaving MJ behind with words on her mind, _what the hell exactly you got yourself into Parker?_

Mary Jane breathes out heavily before nodding to herself in encouragement. Her eyes closed for a moment before they flicked open, she could almost he the light laugher that always accompanied their conversation at the bar as she walked into inside automatically taking in the surroundings with so much love and nostalgia. Assassins and murders shouting at each other in anger and or frustration, shaking laughter at their typical jokes or just exchanged stories. The atmosphere unchanged like always. To some it aggressive, unnerving or depressing but to her it was home and passion, everything she ever needed because a much of a brutals they were, they could also be gentle. And Peter, he was here, always waiting. 

She walked ahead smiling slightly at Wade who waved to her enthusiastically on his way to the exit, unicorn's head sticking out the hello kitty bag and all that. She couldn't help but smirk a little a she tried to adapt annoyed expression. The little plush was something Wade never would separate himself from, would fight for it with his nails and teeth if necessary, she wad always amused by it but it was also annoying. 

"Hey tiger" He didn't look up at her as he nodded in greeting, glass of vodka in front of him unfinished, his eyes barely focused on the drink as he toyed with the edge of the glass. Something was wrong, she knew what of course and she wasn't going to be happy, whatever Peter decided in the case. MJ rolled her eyes though the little smile on her lips as she steals away the drink swallowing it at once. Peter cracking a small smile at her action 

It was not too long before he finally looked at her, he wasn't only exhausted, his eyes puffy red but definitely terrified by something, whatever it was, she knew but didn't want to be right by any means, "Thanks, couldn't really finish it anyway" She only nodded as he looked straight ahead at the glasses on the shelf. People giving them a glance from time to time, they were all worried, their demon child being this quiet? It's unnatural "You talked with Matt" he suddenly said, not asked just- stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"He said you wanted to do something stupid" She responded shortly nodding as Peter breathed out, trying to elevate his heart rate. He was scared- He never was scared. 

"Yeah, probably. There's-"

"Whatever it is we can do it together Pete, you don't need to shove me out, you know it" Their eyes locked, his breath shaky as he nodded, the small smile was fake and she hated it, "What's going on Parker, you need to tell me this"

"It nothing, really nothing" He said shaking his hand, "I just thought-"

"That I will sit down like a moron listening to your last whines before you go out there and get yourself killed" She said harshly closing her eyes in pain as he flinched violently gulping his unsaid words down, "You know I can't let you" Mary Jane said, then both falling into their silence once again a drinks were served, Peter not touching even a drop which wasn't like him at all, he would be going the second their conversation ends, she thought and she knows she's right. It was his goodbye and she fucking hates it, "What the hell is happening Parker!?"

He sighed, "I never told you about but- there's someone. A man, he- he did things ti me Mary, bad things- really, really bad things and I was scared alright, I was but-" He paused "I thought that he died than, with Richard."

"What are you talking about Peter?"

"Turns out he was here this all time, he's everywhere, was everywhere- the dyctaphone incident, it was him. There was a message, a video" Mary frowned, "He said it, he knows everything, he knows about my escape, about the commandos, avengers- he fucking knows I'm Spider-Man!" He yelled, his eyes teared up making her own burn, heart in her chest clenched as tried not to sob, "He said he's going to end this soon but I don't want anybody hurt- I, it was so fucking long time ago and-"

"Peter, what are you planning?"

"I'm going home Mary" He said sobbing as she shook her head, eyes wide, no, you cant, you can't go there, ot now while- "I need to, I need to find him and I need to kill him"

"there will be a cost, you will need to pay" Her voice was quiet, the realization that made her want to commit as the mere image displayed in her mind- him, motionless on the ground-

"I know" He said, his eyes falling to the ground as she squeezed her eyes shut, teeth clenched so tight it hurt, he knows and he will do it anyway, she know he will.

"Let me help you than" 

"No"

"What?! No, no, no, no, no! Non of this self-sacrificing bullshit Parker! You can't do it now, you know I can help, you know-"

Why can't he let her help? "It's not that easy Mary," why he always wants to go alone? "It's fucking dangerous!" She knew and she wanted to stick by anyway! "And I don't want you dead!" Why was he like this? She wanted him here, alive, well an happy- with her and she fucking loved him and she hated the fact he wasn't going to be here. Mary cursed to the sky a the tears fallen down her cheeks, she would help him anyway, it doesn't matter that he want her safe, she will do it anyway an when it all ends she will finally tell him- no more secrets.

**B.D**.: Heard you were looking for a spider @Mechanic

_Peter's eyes snapped to her, glassy from the long night of night terrors that seemed to hunt him this far, her eyes soft a she squeezed his hands. Lips cracked in small smile as her friend calmed down, "From now on I will be your only Bad Dream" He laughed for the first time that night._


	23. A hero inside your heart

The words Mary said to him echoed in hi mind as he slipped trough the slightly open window, his eyes glassy a he tried to stop himself from crying more because he couldn't let himself crack not now that he needed to gi back to the place of his personal horror, when he needed to end this. Finish what he began long time ago, ot was his duty and now there was no way out. 

As he took out the bad, his old weapons from facility still covered in blood on his victims he couldn't help but think about those days, covered in pain and screams that he caused about the fact that no matter what he do he still is a monster, someone who did it, never hesitating- he hates it about himsefl, his past that he couldn't run away from no matter how many times he tried. Wade was always worried about it himself accepting that one long time ago was scared that Peter would get killed from his own guilt, he wasn't too far from the truth though, Peter though as he closed his eyes. 

"Peter?" He never heard her sober, he never did, then why suddenly- his eyes snapped up to her standing in the doorways with eyes wide, she saw him, she saw him, she- "What are you doing?" May asked with her eyes glassy a she followed he nephews movements, eyes wide in fear? Hands trembling, where was he going, why was he going? Was it because of her? She was so bad wasn't she? Peter didn't look at her again as he let his eyes fall to the bag looking trough it, making May's heart clench a she thought back to everything she said to her nephew.

They stayed like this in silence as Peter went tough his room looking for something obsessively his eyes wild making her shiver at the though of his anger that boils in her nephew trough years and he had every right too she thought as he paced back and forth. Her nephew- her son, angry at the world, disappointed again and again, and she knew most of it was her fault. 

They could've made it if not for her addiction that came into their lives so suddenly, her brutal words and cigars that filled the room whole day, she was abusive, she knew it and she regretted it. May decided that she wants to change for he boy who seemed to stop caring about hiding hi own little problems that crawled into his heart. She knew, she knew a lot seeing him break when he thought she wasn't looking too high to understand his surroundings, saw what she she didn't understand until the realization hit her. She wasn't there and she wanted to change it. 

That's wh for when she saw the bag, him packing with this wild look and his chest so fast, eyes puffy because her son was crying there was nothing more she wanted to do and hug him and promise she will change, do anything- just don't leave me! 

"I- I have something important May, I won't be back anytime soon," Peter said, his back packed full a she passed her in the doorway no missing the tears falling down her cheek, her red face making him want to shout and yell because why did she care, why now?! What the fuck is different?! Now that he knew he was going to die soon, fighting, why did she decided to talk it out?!, "Please," He said, "Please let go off me May"

But she didn't want to, she wanted him home safe and under all the blankets she could find, with food in hi mouth as she begged him for so undeserved forgiveness, he want him to laugh and watch TV with her, eyes shinning like it used to before Ben died. May wanted him to stay. 

"You can't go, please I want to fix it, I want to fix everything" She said sobbing, their eyes locking making his heart clench, "I throw the bottles like you asked, every one of them I promise I'll be clean in no time, with a job better life for the both of us but please- don't live me angel-"

That made him stop, his breath caught in his laing as he looked down at her, the woman that loved him once, held in her embrace whenever he come back after the bullying sniffing under his nose because he couldn't show he was weak. The woman that told him, don't worry angel we will get trough this before she fell into alcoholism and smoke- an she regretted a much a he did, but he knew better than that. If he didn't go she will die to, she will be target so he shook his head not daring to look into his aunt's eyes again, "Let go off me" And she did.

He could hear her sobs a he walked out to the living room, her footsteps, quiet "Please"

"I will be back May" He promised a she stood behind him and than- she screamed his eyes snapping towards where her gaze was glued, the assassin smirking at him a he lifted the gun in his direction and he wasn't fast enough because he was tired and so confused, he didn't register anything until later.

May screaming run and him crying out for her a her body hit the ground, "GO PETER!" When he left their apartment he knew, she didn't live like someone who cared, she was abusive and she hated he for so long he didn't remember the times when they loved each other but as he run trough the rooftops crying hard about his loose he could stop himself from thing-

May die as a hero. 


	24. Way Back Home

"You are not serious right now," he said with his jaw clenched, the teeth-gritting against each other as the man from the bus glared back at him with his arms crossed on his chest- stubborn bastard as their contest started to make the people on the back growl in annoyance, some muttering curses and some even starting to shout at the two from where they sat on their seats, trembling in cold air that filled the vehicle, "It's fucking two cents, moron!" Peter yelled out in frustration, his bloodshot eyes glued to the man's as he tried to intimidate the older which wasn't at all that unsuccessfully with his hand clenched on the gun making the man jump a little in surprise as he tried not to show his fear.

It was an hour later, his mind still fuzzy from what happened at his and May's apartment because as much as he hated May for what she did to him this past few years he couldn't believe it, she was really gone and wasn't going to come back, it was now him and empty home. He wanted to cry the second he left her corpse bleeding on the floor but he couldn't, because he knew she wouldn't forgive him he just knew. So he left and run, run until he felt like he couldn't anymore and then started to think- tried to because he couldn't go without a plan, he went for the bus almost instantly regretting the decision as the man growled at him for last few minutes for not having enough money.

Mary Jane came to his mind first and Flash, both of them with a license to drive but he couldn't, no- he would never bring them into this, so he would have to find a way out of the city. The bus was the best now because no one would suspect him to take it and he definitely wasn't going to walk all the way to Alaska. The man though, he was on his way and didn't want to step back. Peter wouldn't go back, he never did and he had a mission- an important mission. 

The man's eyes shifted to the gun Peter held between his fingers before snapping to the boy automatically as if his mind tried to fight whatever he was about to say, the teen growling lowly under his breath as his instincts screamed to rip the man's throat out in anger that builds withing every inch of his body, "No money, no ride buddy," He said stubbornly once his eyes meet with Peter's making the teen glare even darker, the little bit of red shinning behind the pupils at which the man shivered gulping ever slightly, their eyes locked in this little war. Man clearly fighting with himself inside not to let himself be pussy and let the kid win as if it was his personal duty to kick the kid out for simply not having two cents in his pocket- because of course, Peter didn't think to take a wallet and was left with his change from last hang out at the bar with MJ and Wade.

"Two. Fucking. Cents" Peter gritted out from between his teeth, digging his nails into the gun that hang at his waist, "Two fucking cents man, are you really that stupid?! Don't you think that maybe I have something fucking important and don't have time for your fucking tantrum about two shitty cents you Cleary won't be getting?!" Bus fell into silence as the man nodded visibly cracking at the surface, Peter smiling a bit as he took himself his own ticket and went at the back of the bus ignoring to looks he got from people around, the quiet, _mom he said a bad word!_ and a young two girls around his age jaw dropped in shock at his outburst.

The man, fortunately, decides against fighting for his two cents- for now at least as the bus finally moved forward, Peter's eyes gluing to the window the second he found his place at the very back of the bus to avoid people who still glared his way as he tried not to think about what he left behind, tears threatening to fall but he didn't let them he couldn't he had a mission. Where did he become so weak? He didn't know, but for sure HYDRA agents would laugh beating him to pulp, blood oozing from fresh wounds across his body as he yelled bloody murder at the top of his lungs feeling numb and alive again, and again, and again as the jolts of electricity coursed through his body- the icy cold water falling down at him, keeping him from sleep, making him stay awake until he couldn't take it anymore and longer. The cell and his little cage at the back of the facility. Chuck was there, waiting for him to come back home and well his brother too, but he wasn't anxious about that one, the idiot's dick was broken in at least three places, Peter made sure of that before he left, the mere thought made him chuckle to himself. People around him give him a look probably thinking he's crazy but he didn't mind at all, he needed a plan and there was no better time anyway. 

Peter sighed, Alaska, the very please he cursed himself not to come back to even though he knew it was practically impossible- he could almost see Chuck and Steven laughing at the mere idea of his promise that Peter, twelve years old boy decides to give himself. Never going back to Alaska, never coming back home. Now though he didn't have a choice- it wasn't either that or seeing his family, friends, everyone getting hurt by the mistakes from his past, simple something that wasn't entirely his fault, where and who to he was born. Peter shook his head as he tried to go back to his mission, Alaska - It would take him long, he knew it but there wasn't anything impossible, getting to Alaska in a day? No problem he did that once already, the other way around, so he can do it again. The teen sighed again eyes clenched tight as his thoughts come back to Mary Jane, her beautiful red waves that fell to her shoulders and green misty eyes that looked at him with so much care and respect it hurt every time he thought about it, he denied it for so long but he couldn't live without her, he couldn't live without that smile. The lov- no, he couldn't say it, it would make him want to turn around, to go back but he couldn't do it.

As he opens his eyes again, the world outside the window passing with every second, other thought came to his mind: Harley. What is he going to think? What will he do when he finds out his brother is going for his death? He didn't know not for sure but he knew that no matter what he couldn't except from the boy forgiveness, especially that he knew when he promised to the boy he wouldn't keep it- he wouldn't fulfill it the way Harley wanted it. He couldn't be next to him, be there because he knew he wasn't going back from therefrom under the snow of Alaska, the place the that he knew soon would be his own graveyard, the place of his peace- of his own death promise that was whispered to his years so long time ago by the Richard Parker himself. Tony thought, the man- father figure he never had, Peter's pretty sure he might hate him by now, cursing out his recklessness- he was a disappointment.

"What's up with the kid?" He heard the lady whispered in a high tone, her voice sharp like a chalk against the board as she glared his way, her lips cracked in a grimace. The woman eyed him up and down clearly not caring that he had his reason for once to be a moody teenager, She was short with her clothes baggy a bit, aggressively violet sweater with flashy flowers that stink like cats making Peter's nose wrinkle in disgust, the scarlet red skirt not long past her knees, her boots black with blue flowers on the sides. "The youth so disrespectful those days!" she yelled out as if making sure the kid heard it at which Peter couldn't help but frown in annoyance and confusion- was she really that kind of person? Was all grand-mas like that? Hell, he hoped not as he watched the blue dress wearing granny nod with agreement.

"Ah," She said with a low bass-like tone, her eyes dark as she glared towards him as well, "I know I have a grandchild of my own," The other woman says nodding with faked sadness on her tongue Peter rolling his eyes at the woman's exchange a he tries to block out the conversations of the people around all of them angry at his earlier behavior. Even the little boy that looked like seven muttered under his nose about the mean boy which Peter didn't have to think twice about to know who exactly was said 'mean boy', the fact frustrated him and not because he was becoming someone he hated but because he secretly loved kids, ironic as he was pretty sure he wouldn't ever any of his own, and he had Doctor Sezcher to thanks for that.

The truth is, Peter hardly remembers his life before meeting Wade, it was only fragments - the most important one that thanks to which he knew why he hated that place. Huge facility with guards at every corner passing his little cell that Richard dared to call his room at least five times every hour, the loud tapping of water at the other end of the building that came clear in his own ears with years of living under the scalpel of Doctor Sezcher. He remembers dark corners of the little room, it's closed four walls, and the red pool of blood after one of the soldiers throw him in, the day of training that didn't go as well as the HYDRA's handler would like. His step-dad hated that he wasn't his by bloodletting him be thrown between the hands of the soldiers like a useless toy against Mary's scream for him to stop. It wasn't too long until she lied dead on the floor, the last time she closed her eyes with her head on hard stone.

He still remembers the blood on his fingertips as he cried for her to open her eyes, that's when the real hell happened. Richard stop caring at all what was happening to him and he was handed to the men, two brothers that looked so similar they were almost twins, one of them with strong built and muscles, wearing clothes that exposed his skin like an exhibit, eyes hard with the permanent smirk attached to his face as he beat him down with his fists again, and again. His brother though was different and talked too much, he was worse by every mean. He never hurt him making him feel as if he was safe with the man, for minutes, hours, days, and months until he took away the most precious thing Peter had breaking him in the way no one did. Peter was maybe eight or nine? He wasn't sure but he was young when he killed them or so he thought because it turns out they're very much alive- he meets Wade, brother of his own and when he turned twelve he was already in New York meeting his Aunt in Uncle who without as much as a word took him in, it was good, perfect even- until Ben died two years later.

He was seventeen, practically an adult and a complete failer- His friends Michelle and Ned, they were by him at school and outside of it but he couldn't bring himself to tell them even though he knew them now three years, hell even MJ who he knows what, five years? and he still shuts her out, that wasn't fair. Not for them. _The life wasn't fair for him either though,_ his mind helpfully reminds as his squeeze his eyes shut throat tight as he tried not to sob. He was so tired of running, he was fucking exhausted and he knew if he didn't face Chuck and Steven who would never sleep again, and now it was bad, he wouldn't live with himself.

He couldn't fully believe it though as he saw the next stop coming around, the snow falling down through the sky as the night embraced this part of the world, he was going back home.

* * *

Mary Jane cursed loudly her heart pounding loudly in her ears as she texted the billionaire, their exchange going back and forth for the last few hours as she tried to remember every important part, every single flinch, and memory from their yearly ears, eleven- almost twelve years old Peter Parker laying motionless on her kitchen floor with his head beaten down and bloody, the lines on his wrists making her sob harder then she ever remembers herself crying. About HYDRA, the organization that made him suffer, that made his muscles ache and his mind hating his own body, OSCORP that engendered and experimented on him as if he was some kind of lab rat making him something he wasn't, AIM that seemed to think of him like a toy throwing the poor boy around like a rag doll, every one of them fucking peasants that she wanted to beat to the ground but couldn't, she knew she couldn't and that made her want to scream. 

Matt and Wade both seemed worried staying silent for the past two hours they sat at her apartment living room's sofa with two cups of coffee looking toward where she sat at the kitchen table with her old laptop open wide to her, Coffee Addicted displayed on her browser as she texted for hours long, her eyes glued to the monitor going left, right, left, right as she ignored the glances she got from both of the vigilantes, her cup of coffee lying untouched where Wade put it half an hour ago. 

The silence promise, "We will find him" from Wade as he hugged her at the entrance when she let them in hanging on her mind made her want to fry even more as she multitasked between camera footages and conversation with Stark not caring that she should take a break because Wade was right in this one more than he knew, they **were** going to find him, alive and well- whatever it takes. Meanwhile Tony ordered F.R.I.D.A.Y. around, the plan forming in his head as he leaned on the table, Harley walked in with the hot cup of coffee in his hands as he smiled tightly towards his dad the silent agreement between them, they were going to do everything in their power.

No matter what, they will find him.


	25. Where Are We going?

Steve frowned at the displayed holograms, avengers packing their thing in their own rooms a he once again went through everything they had, the little information they gathered, and what Tony's friend was generous enough to let them know. And fuck if it wasn't shocking, not just the little things but the whole thing that now seemed so obvious displayed in front of his nose making his heart clench, the suffering. Steve couldn't help the grimace that cracked on his face as he watched the map move on the hologram, Alaska- Tony said it's home for the boy, he didn't want to but he somewhat understood the little thing he and Bucky had in common- former assassin had locked himself in his room ever since their meeting where Tony explained everything to them, "You good there, Capsicle?" Got him back to reality, shaping towards the entrance - Tony was there leaning against the frame of the door smiling slightly at him but there was no humor behind it, nothing but pain and worry, unanswered question. What else was the kid hiding?

Steve sighed his eyes back on the holograms as he followed the plan, it wasn't as detailed as he'd like it to be but it was better than they could come up with if not for the godsend information the B.D. character supplied them with, "I don't know," He said finally, his voice cracking a bit as he thought about the kid- Tony's little intern that the man talked about so much he sounded like the second son of his, Harley's brother that the blond liked to hang out with- Spider-Man it turns out as well as the victim of many criminal organizations working together, child suffering- "I really don't know," he admitted shaking his head, their eyes locking once again as the soldier spoke with a small smile displayed on his lips, "Spider-Man, a kid, one of your kids- from Hydra Tony It's not something I can't even-" Steve groaned his hand covering his eyes as he hung his head in sorrow, why didn't he notice? Were they really so blinded by the hatred they had for Spider-Man to miss the fact he was in fact grieving child? "Tony, he's going back to his own nightmare"

"I know"

Steve couldn't stop the tear that fell down as he spoke again, misery clear in his mind as he remembered his and Bucky's first argument when the man confessed he wanted to help the avengers with defeating the HYDRA, be on their missions even though they both knew how dangerous that decision was, stubborn man, standing for what he thought was right- even more so than Steve, thought he knew Bucky was more right than he would ever be in the matter. Fighting the organizations making the ex-assassin feel as if they didn't have control anymore even though they really **didn't.** "He is going for his own death," He said with sudden realization his eyes closed tight as he tried not to think about Bucky and how worried he was he'd lose the man again, Tony tense at his words as he nodded, "He doesn't expect to come back, he doesn't want to- fuck" the curse hangs in the air- They both knew he was right.

"We won't let him," Tony said quietly looking at the soldier who nodded, the tear falling down as the billionaire spoke with hurt and determination, "shit I won't let him! you hear me Cap?" Tony yelled out snapping Captain back to reality, he knew Tony wasn't mad at him- it was just the fire, worry for someone he truly cared about, "It's just like you fucking said Steve I'm not letting **my** kid down! And Harley? He said it himself Steve, he wants me to help Peter and I will do it, I will make sure the kid comes home" Steve smiled at the words not quite believing it fully, Tony Stark was, in fact, the best man he knew, "Are you ready Roger's?"

"Definitely," he said with the smile back, eyes straight to billionaire's brown.

"Good," Tony said nodding once as he relaxed his stance they both looking towards the holograms, their plan wasn't perfect but hopefully it was just enough, "because it's not going to be easy" Tony said shaking his head in amusement, a small smile on his lips as he looked back ti Steve as if he knew something he didn't, "Because I'm not letting my son die" 

* * *

Natasha grimaced as she left towards the living quarters leaving Steve and Tony behind, their conversations never leaving her mind as she thought traveled around it- the kid, Spider-Man, she remembered how she would curse him out in her room after a long mission in Manhattan that night, the young voice displayed on as she promised to crack every one of his bones after he saved her life- just because she didn't want to appear weak, because she didn't want anyone to think that some stupid vigilant is better than her in any way, the irritation that course trough her whole body that night. She remembers complaining about the young man with Clint on one of the movie nights after Fury announced that he was to be left untouched by them, left to be, and do what he was doing even though it was in fact against the law.

The words she said that night still would be cursing her for years, "Useless brat," or "Worthless insect annoying professionalists in their work" and of course it wasn't until she really did notice his heart in it, his stance and style that he saw- in fact, he was a professional even more so than she was in so many ways it made her want to scream- she didn't. It made **her** feel worthless as she sat at her own bed looking into the dark, two bags lying on the floor as she tried not to think that the very same kid had his own red room already, crying and screaming for the pain to stop- no, she shouldn't it will make the mission even harder is she did and she knew it as she sighed heavily, the door to her room cracking open. Clint looking at her with his eyes furrowed- clearly upset as well, and she knew they weren't sad about very different things at their gaze locked.

"The team is waiting," He said getting a nod from the spy.

They both fell into silence the room feeling smaller than it did what felt like a long tie ago, to spies as if waiting for someone to walk in and yell, falls alarm there's no suffering vigilant kid who you hated for years now that needs to be rescued before he lets his ex-captors on the suicide mission he decide to throw on himself. Because what it was exactly, it was shitty- unbelievable but nothing they didn't come across either making their heart clenched in desire for it to be some stupid kind of dream that they would wake up from- and even if it was and they'd wake up to the morning sun they would stop hating Spider-Man who really was doing everything that he could to make his New York- his city, a world he loved a better place. They would apologize and maybe let him join to the team, have his back whenever he needed it- but it wasn't the way they wanted it, it never was and Sider-Man was a kid, victim of criminals that decided to play god who was just traveling all the way to Alaska to meet with the men that made his life a living nightmare. 

Finally, Natasha nodded once again, more so to herself than Clint as if she wanted confirmation to whatever she was going to do and stood up eyes on the ground as she walked towards her bags on of them already on Clint's shoulder and the other in her hand as they walked towards the living room in silence where she knew other Avengers would be waiting, tired and exhausted looking down to the floor because of how foolish they were, how much more miserable they made the life of a child they didn't even know. She felt like a monster, more than she did after the red room- she felt dirty with everything she said and done for the last year, two. 

"I feel like- he won't even blame us" Came the soft voice next to her- CLint hanging his head low as he rubbed the back of his head and she didn't need to ask because she knew what- who he talked about, the kid, of course. He in fact wasn't the person to- held something like that, she knew it- and she hated the fact that he given them a chance after what they did even though he didn't really have a choice with Nick down his neck. Why did he accepted the internship from Tony? Why did he help with their missions? Why was he there at all?

"It's just who he is," She said quietly.

Clint nodded though he didn't say anything as they finally entered the living room, everyone sitting around the room with their hand in their hands or looking u at the ceiling muttering something with regret or just simply staying in silence. Thor- the warrior, loud and proud stood beside the window with a long look as he watched the snowfall trough the dark sky leaning on the window with his forehead, tired, seeming older than he ever looked- really looking for the number of the years he live trough for the first time since they meet. The most heartbroken was Bucky pacing in the center of the room with his head in his hands muttering under his breath in a different language. Everyone was tense, there was no exception.

That was when Steve and Tony when they finally looked up, both Iron Man and Captain wearing a small smile of their own, encouraging because there was no chance in hell they were going to give up- yes, they messed up but there still a chance to fix it and they were going to take it.

"Let's go"


	26. Alaska

Peter trembled deep breath of the cold Arctic air filling his lungs that seemed clenched right, his hands holding onto his coat wrapping it tighter around himself unconsciously, his eyes red, bloodshot from the exhaustion as he tried to not think about would happen next- his mind would simply not shut up, every single memory of the place he promised himself not to come back to as he dragged his legs through the thick snow. Of course, he knew it wouldn't be too long before Chuck make his next step, that's why he needs to get there- fast, he didn't want to let him, the older of the two brothers, always being the mastermind behind their stupid plans. He was dangerous, Peter knew that and he couldn't let him do whatever he planed. He didn't want anyone else hurt, not now, not ever. Not when Peter knew he could stop it, He will. He promised that to himself.

His whole body was frozen, almost completely blue like that one time years ago when he dragged himself for hours towards the states meeting Wade Wilson on his way - the man who helped him stood back up to his feet and he knew. He knew he was drugging himself to far yet his mind was too stubborn yelling at him to move because he needed to do this make sure he wouldn't hurt anyone else - so he did, pushing himself beyond what would be deemed possible for his fragile body to go farther and do more, go even though he should long ago face palm into the snow because he needs to be on time. 

Everything reminding him of the days back then, burning flames and smoke hanging in the air, facility from Alaska to never be used by anyone because it simply stops exiting- he thought it stopped existing, he hoped, wanted it burn. He made sure it wouldn't be ever used in its snow grave, he made sure of that, destroying the place brick by brick with his own fists in rage he never thought he was capable of, walking away through the snow that burned under his bare feet with blood oozing from his fresh wound falling down onto the white with quiet tap, tap, tap ringing in his ears. He cried that day for the first time because there was no one to tell him he couldn't, so he did. 

_The laugh that made his whole body tremble as the man lied naked on the floor of his cell looking up at the boy from where he was going to hurt him- again, making him scream- again, and cry until he couldn't anymore, the light blue eyes looking into his soul making him want to puke as he tried to back down to the door behind him, "You won't ever escape me, Einstein, no matter what- you know that" He said slowly in low voice spitting out the blood from between his lips, the wide grin making the teen want to puke as he slid down the wall fists clenched tightly on both of his sides and the man laughed, loudly and disgusting laughter. Peter felt like cursing, yelling, screaming, punching- "I will be there Petey, **always"**_

_Always, he promised,_ Peter thought as he chuckled sadly to himself because he didn't exactly succeed, he didn't because against his common belief Peter didn't think about him as often as Steven would like, he wouldn't cry his eyes out because he wasn't virgin anymore, he drunk it out with Mary Jane and Wade even though they didn't know it was the reason of his alcoholism, accepting it simply like that. He didn't regret it but he did, the drinking and smoking- weed, it ruined him and didn't because he knew with his stupid powers there wasn't much he could do the ruin his body, the healing factor would be to blame as he remembers the night very clearly- the one when he had enough of everything, alcohol lying all over the floor, red blood all over his wrists and join in his mouth- well, that and MJ who decided to visit at the moment cursing him out from morons and idiots, how she took him to hers making him a sandwich as he lied on her kitchen floor and let him sleep in her bed, helping when he wake up with the worst hangover.

She never answered why she did it though leaving him to his own thoughts as he lied on her bed with eyes half-closed focused on the ceiling above, because- _why?_ Why didn't she left yet, why is she here beside him helping him and not letting him in the very same misery he put himself in- that was when he realized how much she meant to him, he rejected the mere thought though- they were friends, nothing else. 

Peter Parker regretted being the shitty friend to Michelle and Ned who he'd left the mere note at the back of their notebooks with his goodbye to both of them, not saying more and being there more.

Peter Parker regretted many things, of course, why wouldn't he? There was so many things he did wrong in his life but what he regretted the most was what would come next, his own death- because he knew after there's nothing. Nothing more to do, no way to fix what he did to his friends and family. Just, nothingness- _and rest_ , his mind slipped in unhelpful making the boy shiver, _no he shouldn't be thinking like that, he shouldn't._

_"I really can't understand you Parker, so hopeful all the time, as if there was some stupid possibility it all would end," Chuck chirped disgust, his words dragged behind him like a whip, Peter didn't say anything he knew he couldn't, "A little brat, aren't you?" He was asked, the laughter following as the teen stood straight in the center of the room, blood dripping down his chin and he nodded once. "So_

_Peter's eyes snapped up from the cold concentrate where he lied motionless, his body tensing at the sound of incoming footsteps, heavy breathing so familiar he couldn't by any chance mistake it for something else, he was coming and there was no way out, there was no way;_ Peter breathed out, not now. He wouldn't have a breakdown, not now- He needs to get there and he will no matter what. He will do it, for Mary Jane, Wade and Matt, for Ned, Michelle, for Tony and Harley- for everyone. He will get back home and noting will stop him.

Wade walked into the bar his breates fast and short meaning he run all the way getting attention of everyone inside their expression different from annoyed disinterest to confusion, finally he spoke up, "Demon Child's in danger"


	27. Video

_The video was dark giving a view of the big room. There was a lot of space and the chair in the center of it in the light circle._

_Dark character appeared in the background walking in the camera's direction._

_Not to long passed before young face of man in his early thirties become visible. His hair black amd eyes cold and blue loke deep oceans. He sat on the chair with light smirk on his face. He was waring soldier suit, the one special forces wear in Canada and Hydra's jacket on it clear symbol of betrayal._

_"I bet you're confused but don't worry I will clear it for you" Man said, his young voice sounded crazy, insane as he laughed a little with no hint of humor behind it._

_His clothes were in blood. His hair was a mess, his eyes had craziness behind them. He took out a knife from his pocket as he started to play with it._

_"My name is James Donovan-Westcott but you can call me Chuck" The man smiled "As you can see I am HYDRA and we don't like when someone turn against us" he said as he sign with his hand to someone. Man in HYDRA' uniform bringed into view another man in dirty clothes, bloody, barely On his feet trembling violently. Chuck laughed at his sight as he stood up. Soldier forced man to his knees as he took off the bag from his head revealing beaten up face of their prisoner. "That" Chuck said with smile as he took out the gun "is how we deal with our problems" He added as he shout mam in the forehead not even blinking as he kicked dead body out of the view._

_Man sat in his chair putting gun down as he sent smile to the camera._

_"It was long time but now we know where you are" He said "I can't wait to see you cry Peter, hear your whimpers while you'd beg me to kill you. Little innocent Peter Parker" He laughed "Not that you're innocent anymore since my brother took it, right Petey? You guys had so much fun together don't you? " He said as he leaned forward, dry chuckle falling hin "When we finally meet again Peter Parker we are going to have so much fun or should I say- Spider-Man? Really?" The man smirked at his own words "Playing a hero as if you thought you could fix your mistakes." He shookhis head to if he was talking to little kid "I am going to find you no matter where you hide, I going to win no matter how much you fight, I am going to destroy you in every way I didn't yet and then let you recover, then I will destroy you again and again until you beg for death and I will let you live" He continues "And when I finally get bored I am going to turn you back to your love ones with this" He gazed gun with smirk "and watch as you kill yourself in front of their eyes" He said, "If you don't want them hurt, go home Peter, we will be waiting- no commandos, assassins, agents or Avengers- no one will save you"_

_The video ended and screen turn black, image of the insane man disappearing._


	28. Opinion doesn't matter when it comes to saving your family

Avengers decided a long time ago that they would hate Spider=Man with their whole heart not even knowing who was behind the red mask with huge bug-like eyes, the heart of a man cursed by the very same heroes that saved New York from Chirauri attack. He was vigilant, a man who broke a law more time than they could count, someone who they had to stop no matter what, his irritating jokes coursing through their minds as they obsessively searched for the way to stop him.

Avengers decided almost instantly as all that Spider-Man was the most annoying creature almost the second Fury said, he won't be touched. The man who they didn't even know by name with a mask hiding his features that was let loose even though he did something he shouldn't- The government covering his tracks even though they mostly didn't have to. A vigilant, man who took justice into his own hands, someone they couldn't go after because Nick Fury says so. And even though they couldn't now running after him- try to bring him justice, the man "fought" for they still hated him. Now. Even more so with his jokes following the laugh that made most of them want to scream to go home and do something that doesn't involve breaking the law, because he shouldn't be here- it wasn't his job, not his responsibility! 

Avengers decided Peter Parker was one of their own (a family) the moment he came around chuckling inside the lab of Tony Stark as he covered his lips with the paw of his sweater eyes wide at something Harley said, the older acting like the overprotective brother henning over the younger for hours whenever Tony wasn't there to do so, both of them sciencing excited over their research like the little puppies playing with a new toy.

Avengers decided that Spider-Man wasn't so bad after Fury forced the man to join the team, the guy turning out more than useful and less annoying than they made him be after their first time they meet, his quick thinking in dangerous situations saving them more than they'd like to admit and optimism overlooking the team even though he would joke mostly in dark humor than not, even though they didn't know anything about him besides the fact that he was a male and he was in fact good at what he was doing, loving the city he lives in wanting it to be safe, secure. They hated the fact that he wasn't on every mission but they understood even though they acted like they didn't, that they still hated him breaking him from the inside unknowingly. 

That's when Peter Parker the "man" behind the mask decides to go for his death

Avengers decide in unison without even thinking twice on the matter that they all screwed up. 


	29. Confrontation

The way to the Alaska wasn't at all how they imagined it go, they walked in on the board of the jet they bags staffed at the back where they always would throw them to have quick access before Steve and Clint got to the pilot seats Tony seating just behind them with laptop on Coffee Addicted just to correspond with B.D. who had a lot to say from the way messages would come almost every given minute with Stark instantly responding.

Sam and Bucky seemed to be the most nervous a they both sat side by side with Wanda and Natasha behind them, Vision and Rhodey helped Harley with his stuff, the familiar machinery catching Tony's eye who smirked shaking his head amused before looking back the device. 

It was about half hour into their fly when all went to shit and the video showed up on Tony's screen, message from B.D.

Natasha looked froze at the screen after the video ended "How did you get this?"

For a moment Tony seemed a if he wasn't going to say anything tense in his sit with his eyes glued to the screen as if he wanted to burn it, the Quinjet was in silence even Steve and Clint who heard the audio only piloting the jet, "I have a feeling B.D. knows more about our little spider than they let it looks-"

"You think they're HYDRA?" She asked automatically leaning in her seat as she studied the expression of the billionaire who tried to relax a bit, his jaw clenched clearly not liking what he just heard, their eyes locked, "The B.D. whoever they are? Can't you track them down or something?"

Tony shook his head, grimace on his lips a he looked back to the screen, "No" he said, "And even if I could I don't know if I would betray kid's trust like that, hacking into something meaning so much to him" Natasha nodded.

"He really means a lot to you, doesn't he?" She asked, others watching their exchange with different expression, "The kid was special" She said getting a nod, Sam sighed heavily at which Bucky clapped the man on the back, they were all down already and it didn't seem to be getting any better soon.

"There will be some problems- guys" They heard Steve say just as Clint cursed under his breath clicking trough the machinery, holograms showed around them making Tony frown as he knew how Cap hated to use them.

"Not bad enough to cut the mission-"

"Of course not!" Cap cut him off instantly, voice irritated as his eyes snapped from left to right like a maniac, "We're working on it Stark!" Tony's eyes widen, mouth already opening with comeback.

"Not now" Natasha cut in before he could say something reckless, "Report"

"Quinjet is going to fucking shit any minute!" At Clint's shout everyone froze in silence their hearts fastening, it wasn't good; The jet flew in the air barely holding in the air, "We forgot to check the fucker after the last mission!"

"What now?" Bruce asked frowning sadly from where he stood at the back, Steve's eyes locked with Tony's reflection in the holgrams, nobody dared to say anything.

They both didn't hesitate, "We will walk" No one argued.

They all fell back into the silence, Sam and Bucky shifted in their seat as Tony and Steve both watched them all for any disagreements but no one dated to say anything about the decision, no complains - so unlike thwm all. Even Harley smirked up from his armor at them nodding. The death silence made the ding from laptop loud, as if shout into their ears immediately gaining their attention again, the notification on the screen making their eyes shine a bit, giant smirks display on their faces:

**B.D**.: Let's bring them hell

Yeah, definitely. 


	30. For him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note at the end!

Mary Jane burst into the building her eyes wide as he took in the insides everyone's attention on her where she stood against the frame; Assasis, killers, muggers, tugs and even some drug dealers, criminals of every sorts that every put their feet inside the Sister Margaret's, even people like Crossbones and Task Master, vigilantes: Punisher, Moon Knight, Daredevil. Deadpool, Whiper- everyone was there. Weezel smiled at her kindly, not the smart-ass smile or frown of irritation he would send everyone. 

Mary smirked widely amused as she felt both Ned and Michelle freeze behind her, she didn't hesitate walking inside her eyes around the room, weapons of any kinds - the sight she was used to by now, she knew not every one of them liked Peter but they respected him, for who he was, his determination, the fire of his.

"I brought some friends," She said smiling widely her eyes shinning as they locked with Wade's, "Where is the rest of the demons Wilson?" Mary asked the man, mercenary with her lips cracked in wide grin.

"Bishop and Laura went for Bartons," He said, "Chloe and her girl are on their way and about the rest you already know" Wilson said getting a firm nod, "We were just discussing our options"

"Not waiting for others?"

"There's no time Mary, we should go the second they come back, plan will be discussed on the way.

Mary didn't say anything more, her lips in small smile a she noded again both of Peter's and now hers friends standing behind here unsure of what they should do, Michelle nervous though she tried not to show it, it irritated her to not know what was going on and Ned beside her, fanboying and freaking out at the same time, vibrating in place like the puppy he was.

To be completely honest Jones excepted Parker hide something, of course she did - She was observant woman and hardly something could pass her eye but this- This was something else, something she didn't except at all with her eyebrows furrowed as she glared towards the villains feeling her stomach sinking a bit in- fear, she was not going to lie, standing face to face with one of the most dangerous assassins in the world wasn't reassuring.

On the other hand there was also Ned with his "oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," That made her want to snap his head and throw out the nearest window; She didn't miss the raised eyebrow Crossbones send her from where he sat talking with some kind of friend from work(?) making her body shiver, man smirked before turning his full attention back to the man. Michelle gulped a bit prying no one noticed, "Michelle it's the Jessica Jones!" Yes Ned I can see, it was fucking annoying; That was, her nervousness not letting her speak up as the others chatted their ideas until the door cracked again.

"Sorry were late!" Red head girl shout out as she walked in with the small smile on her lips waving at them enthusiastically. The woman for short hair standing behind her rolling her eye amused. 

"Chloe, Connie!" The joy scream filled the room a both of the woman smirked towards them, "Alright everyone I want your attention please!" 

The chatters was now stopped a they all looked towards the redhead she wasn't like hours ago anymore, beat down with her throat begging to scream, no, she was determined because she knew she was going to do it. She was going to save her idiot no matter what it will take to do this, even if she would have to drag him out herself. So she said it, out loud, her plan point by point and with every one of them their smiles were so much bigger, rhea will have and army of course but they will have their own. She knew it.

Mary Jane was aware of the Avengers coming to Alaska, she knew about S.H.I.E.L.D's attack because a much as neutral Fury acted he loved Peter, cared for him like a family even though he would never admit it and definitely never show, they were ready. She knew that the second Bishop, Lila and Cooper all walked into the room with Lucky behind them and Laura in the corridor scowling at Johnny Storm who tugged along, Reed and Sam looking around scepticaly. Ben didn't seem ti care tough making MJ smirk.

Michelle and Ned dragged completely into the whole plan didn't seem a confused anymore and were in fact more than happy to assist trough the comms as informatora after they heard of how brutal the mission would be, all of them had a roll in this even Flash and Kong who couldn't have miss the whole thing for life with Kong's girlfriend Kitty at his side looking more determined than ever.

Mary looked around the room as she finished he little speech everyone on their feet ready to go, she nodded. 

"Alright fuckers, let's go save this moron!" Everyone cheered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I will end this at 34 chapter BUT 35 & 36 will be written anyway but as a bonus bc I'd feel bad for changing the chp numbers now sp i can guys write in the comments if you want any details or situations a little bit more detailed as a bonus or just some extra of conversations between some characters or about them- you get the idea!
> 
> I will be coping this note to next chapters do if anyone miss it here he can see it in next one! 😁


	31. His Own War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! :)))  
> im happy to have you here! because I don't feel like I've been showing it lately... unfortunately, the notes here unexistent, and it's not because I don't want to interact with you people who actually read this (because I AM shocked someone does) but because I simply forget- yeah, anyway: enjoy the chapter! <3

The moment he finally saw the facility, the place he was tortured in so many times you couldn't count how many times he almost choked on his own blood, the very same building that made him paranoid and hesitant with his own eyes burning in anger, frustration- rage - the second of hesitancy as he stood in the snow reaching his waist trembling less violent after hours of walking through the cold abyss, he couldn't believe it and he knew he never would. The mere idea of the building still standing- would once brought him into panic attacks and there he was now, facing the very same place he remembers destroying with his own hand, the very same building he watched burning so long time ago which now standing in front of him as if nothing happened. It was home but at the same time, it wasn't.

Peter had memories, little and bigger cold clenching his heart in icy change that melted with meeting Wade, Matt, May, and Ben- Mary and when Flash and Kong changed, when his little family started to grow. _God, I never thought I would care about anyone,_ coursed through his mind as he chuckled under his nose, his head shaking in amusement.

It was true, Peter wasn't ever keen on trusting, he never felt like it after HYDRA, his own step-father experimenting on him for hours making him more of any animal than anything else, the instincts so unnatural in his own head before they finally settled- hours of screaming, sweating. thrown around like a ball, trash- He remembers the beating almost every day, Westcotts and a Lady- with red hair? She was nice but she disappeared so suddenly. Peter thought he would never feel fully human after this walking through the thick snow of Alaska.

Everything- it was bad enough with his mother died following; After that, Wescott brothers and well- escaping he wanted to settle somewhere peacefully, then he meets Wade Winston Wilson, and he finally understood what crazy really means. It was chaos, well, not at first of course with the man bugging him right and left like a puppy around the Canadian facility. _I don't do friends, Wilson_ until he did and Wade brought him to New York, where he introduced him to Matt, Weasel, Dopinder- Then he meets May and Ben. They were a godsend and they really loved him, for a while after Ben's death though he thought May didn't, in fact, loved him.

He can't believe she did it- He can't believe May throw herself before the bullet meant for him, the little thing but biggest meaning behind it. May Parker's love you still ringing hours after Peter left the apartment where he wanted to stay so bad, cut the man's head off like he used to with his targets during HYDRA times and mourn after May; He will have to do it other time tough and he knew it because Chuck had something on him- the way to kill everyone he loved, something hidden deep inside the cursed place Peter used to call home. 

For a while, he felt like a human- not a spider.

"Curse you Westcotts" Peter muttered under his breath annoyed as he clenched his fists hidden in his jacket' pockets greeting his teeth; His rage boiled inside his veins, he could turn around any time but he wouldn't not now- it was only an hour of the way with the blowing wind and snow around making his path harder, he knew that and he was pretty sure Chuck and Steven will be waiting for him as if the fact he'd come is the most obvious thing. It was.

It was disturbing how quiet it was when he finally made his way to the building, huge structure in front of him with gate meters high, the HYDRA symbol imprinted in black making his asking crawl as he walked to the pannel confused a bit by the fact non of guards were in sight yet, Peter shook his head though as he looked at the device on the wall smiling a bit at the numbers displayed in front of him; He didn't hesitate before he clicked in his numbers, the very same he knew were hidden on the sight of his ankle behind the sock, 0010810071.

As he entered the code finger scan panel showed to confirm his identity making the boy roll his eyes as he looked toward where he remembers the camera being placed originally the lense of the device directed at him like it would so many years ago, the boy shove out his middle finger smiling widely as the door opened in front of him.

The place didn't change much- No. It didn't change at all; As he looked around the big hall, giant space of dark grey colors surrounding him, suffocating - the place that at once seemed so big and so small at the same time, the only place he ever felt so claustrophobic not counting his little cage at the back of the facility he spend major of his life until the age of four? maybe. He shook his head as he spun around looking at the corridors and rooms around walking down the big hall, red HYDRA symbol displayed on the floor proudly.

Peter walked slowly taking in the greyish place, picking a look to the sections; Low sector, then medium with cafeteria? Was there really a cafeteria there all this time or did he just missed it? He wasn't sure, then armory which he remembers visiting a few times with chuck who would _technically_ bully him to choose from everything- the six? _God, I can't even place anything in time anymore-_ years old him to choose a weapon with which he would be beaten up next - he hated that the most because every time he would thought it looked less harmless it hurt more than he thought it would and after crying for hours in his cells, he would be so fucking disappointed at himself he didn't choose better.

Then as he walked to the end of the corridor door opening widely for a second he looked to the corridor on the left, the little room placed at the very back- a cell of his, well- his first cell where he was placed first before they moved him to Westcotts part anyway.

_It's our your fault spider,_ Richers said with a disappointed frown as he looked down at the three years old who lied by hid mother bloodied body, _Mary is dead because of you-_

_"You like it, Petey?"_ The familiar voice brought him back to reality, the very same that whispered into his ear when- Peter's eyes snapped towards Steven his arms wide in some kind of fucked up welcome back as he grinned widely at him, the ugly smile that made Peter want to vomit right here and then; The teen didn't even badge as Chuck walked out from the back room joining Steven with a smile though more serious than his brother, "We did it just like it was, you know- lot's of work for you there Einstein! I hope you appreciated"

Peter nodded once as he looked around walking in slowly, "Yeah, sure buddy" his voice was raspy as he muttered under his breath stopping two meters before both men looking straight at them his eyes glued to their form, the slight shiver running down his body but- nothing besides it. The fact was almost disappointing, he used to cry in pain facing them but now all he could think about was what would be lost if he didn't fight until the end; His family, "I'm pretty disappointed with myself to be honest- the fact I didn't cut the thing" He said nodding towards Westcott whose eyes widened

"You little-"

"We both know **it** was" Peter joked at which Steven growled in anger, his brother's hand clenching on his arm to keep him from doing something stupid and reckless; Chuck turned to his brother, mouth moving as he whispered, _The brat's provoking you, idiot, don't let him-_ Peter rolled his eyes, "Really guys, conspiring against me like that?"

"Oh Peter" The man whispered lowly as he turned to him, Steven walking out of the room - the fact confusing Peter who stepped back in confusion, "It's not really conspiration when you know what's coming, don't you?" He said as he took out the syringe out of his pocket, the blue substance shinning behind the little glass between his fingers; Peter's eyes widen at its color hypnotizing in the light of broken bulbs. "We will finish it soon Peter and soon- you will be nothing but a mindless animal"

Peter cursed loudly as he turned around to face the door snapping shut in front of his nose, Chuck laughed loudly behind him; The sound was so loud in his ears, low and ugly- scratching against his ears' insides, making his headache as he tried to even his breath facing the man again, _You can't run away_ he mouthed as Peter backed away from him his fingers searching for fantom knife beside his tight- why; **C** **ome on Parker!**

_"What?" His eyes snapped towards Mary from where he lied on his bed book already forgotten as he lied it on his lap smiling a bit at the red-haired girl sitting beside his bed with green eyes wide at him- she was so beautiful- Mary laughed getting back the full attention of the boy who blushed violently, he didn't say it out loud did he? god he hoped not._

_Mary shook her head in amusement, "Come on Parker, let's go somewhere, we were fucking studying for hours now! I'm dying and I'm not dying doing nerdy things!" Peter smiled at her, his blush darkening a bit, he was about to protest though because they did have a big exam coming soon and they didn't have time for, "PLEEEEEEEEEEASE! COME ONE!" She yelled out trying to shove him off the bed at which Peter chuckled loudly._

_"Alright, Alright! I'm out!" He shouted as he throws himself off the bed finding some clothes to throw on not really keen on walking somewhere in his Pajamas, "Where do you even want to go?" He said between laugher minutes later as Mary dragged him down to the living room where May and Ben sat; Aunt May stood in the kitchen with her spatula as she thought about dinner plans with Ben beside the eating table reading his newspaper when their nephew walked in shoved towards the door by Mary Jane Watson, the image so amusing they both chuckled making the poor boy blush even more, "Wow, thanks for the support guys"_  
  


_"Any time Pete" May chuckled ruffling his hair as she walked towards the living room for her cooking book hoping for some inspirations while Ben shook his head with a giant smile,_

_"What's the rich for anyway?" He asked_

_"We need to get out, cut ourself from the Nerd-world before we die from boredom," Mary said instantly at which Peter groaned, "Or well, I die because weirdly enough he seems to actually enjoy this"_

_"Oh god, let's just go already!" Peter said irritated at which everyone laughed; Both teenagers running out of the building barely seconds later, the secret smiles painted on their features as they walked down the streets towards the Wade's part of the city laughing and joking with each other as they did so, happy to just have themselves, it was a good day - one of the betters, when the sun actually lighten up the Earth and they didn't feel ruined by the world,_

_That's when it happened, in the dark alley as they turned around the corner and the men surrounded them, about twenty years old smirking at them like predators at their preys; Mary wasn't so brave then though a bit taken aback by the elders with clearly not good intentions, Peter himself felt a bit shaken though not really scared but rather surprised someone would ever approach him- but he wasn't in HYDRA though, they didn't know he- "Hey Luke, look what he have here!" Peter snorted at the sentence getting glare from the men, "We feel brave, huh, brat?"_

_"Well, if you put it like this?" Peter huffed taking them aback by his attitude; The situation itself reminding him of his very first beating at the facility as he stood on the mat wich one of the guards facing him - his father, Richard behind the glass where he could see everything with his eyes shining with something in them, the mad smile on his face as he nodded._

_"Let's see what you're made off then" Came the low reply at his young snarl and he didn't even notice where it came from- the fist beating him down as he screamed in pain, his eyes clenched closed before it opened with confusion- then fear and finally rage, boiling anger as he tried to stand up to- prove something maybe but he couldn't, he barely felt his own legs- He felt like screaming, crying because it wasn't fair but whatever was? 'Everything has a reason' Richard said but what reason was behind those beating really?_

_"Get up! please, **come on Peter!** you can't just- give up! Fuck, Parker, Come on!"_

_Peter's eyes widened as he stood up from his feet, hands clenched in fists as he trembled on his feet; Mary's eyes widened as the boy took an offensive position as the men laughed at the 'poor boy' took down after few punches whose laughs stopped as Peter glared at them darkly, his, he fought back-_

"What are you going to do now, Peter?" Chuck asked as they locked their eyes,

_and he did it for her._

"I won't give up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I guess i'm a bit annoying showing up and disappearing but- no I don't have good explanations, I'm just annoying... Anyway, good to be back here writing the story for u! I hope you're all good, being safe and all!
> 
> reminder her -> thee 35-36 will be used as bonus, so write me suggestions what you guys would like to see there! if not I will find something but so you know <3


	32. True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes we're are pretty close to end and considering the fact it really an end I thought I would made it a little longer! At least I will try so now I'm posting this and go writing next 33 chapter which is the last one before Epilogue!
> 
> Reminder if you don't know due to my lack of prediction skills I finished the story a bit (two chapters) too so I'm making the last chapters one shots,  
> If you gave any ideas and requests considering the chapters you can write it in the comments below!

"What do you think is happening now?" Mary heard Ned ask nervously trough the comms hour into their trip obviously to someone sitting beside him as he was part of the team working behind to computers - the part of the operation he agreed on instantly with Michelle and some other vigilantes who didn't work well in open space, and they really needed a lot of people behind the comms for the whole army of vigilantes and criminals that volunteered to help with saving their stubborn spider; Everyone of them with their own reason but ready to fight for the teenager.

Judging by the way his voice went trough the comms, Ned was clearly confused but not more then he was before Mary explained everything to her and Michelle - both of them seeming not only offended but a bit hurt that Peter has decided to not tell them about this part of his life, though they didn't say anything to this simply nodding to helping the assembled team of vigilantes and criminals who were more than eager to beat some HYDRA asses. His voice was a bit shaken Mary noted, scared? for Peter and he couldn't relate to that- 

Michelle didn't say anything though, or maybe they just turned off the comms MJ wasn't sure, she didn't really pay any attention to them instead of focusing on the plans displayed in front of her on the little table that Wade decides to assemble at the center of Frank's van, her laptop on the side with Coffee Addicted open for everyone to see with her and Tony's conversation.

"Queen" MJ heard someone greeting her with a nod, she smiled herself nodding back before looking back to her work; The vigilantes positioned around one of the seven vans they gathered for transport.

They were all anxious though nobody dared to say a word, vigilantes, criminals and superheroes alike sitting around the little space watching her- observing for the next move; They were aware, it wasn't just some fight they were used to but a war, Avengers level threat, not anything the dealer with before. HYDRA may know they were coming at this point and they had to be on their highest alert, yet MJ could hope they would have the little bit of surprise element - she had a plan and maybe it wasn't perfect plan but it was good enough, well at least Peter would laugh at it she was sure about it.

But not yet - Right now he was there in Alaska, the HYDRA facility he was tortured in, a place he promised not to come back to _ever_ , being stupid like usual and all they could do was try and be on time before something horrible happens. Because Mary knew it would if they aren't there on time, something would happen and she was scared to even imagine what; Mary shook herself out of her thoughts, she shouldn't think of the worse, it would only distract her. Her eyes glued back to her laptop she pulled into her lap as went through the system one more time, just to make sure - the comms check through the web, and some coding to get inside the facility camera which was harder than she would like for it to be.

It was only a minute later that Wade walked to her smiling a bit, the unicorn under his arm making her eyes shine lightly - of course, he would bring her to this war; Mary smiled back at him before nodding towards plans displayed on the table surface, the blueprints of building old ones and the new that she got from the Stark satellites she hacked into with ease, information on people she remembered Peter mentioning, projects and lab experiments that might be the problem in the mission- subject and motivation, where the weaponry rooms are.

"The plans ready?" he asked amused, his eyes on her at which MJ chuckled herself, she pushed herself back a bit giving the wave to the papers; he picked up the files looking through them with so much seriousness someone could suspect it wasn't really Wade but someone else trying to pretend to be the mercenary but for Mary Jane who knew him for so many years it was obvious - he just worried about their Demon Child alone on the battlefield against something he never should face by himself; 

For a second Wilson didn't say anything his eyes snapping back and forth through the words scribbled in rush, before lying the papers back down and looking through the other plans- his eyes caught one side note on the paper, not really visible at the first glance if you weren't looking for it but Wade was, actually aware there would be something like this. The little note of Mary's, the scribbled words that wouldn't really have sense if you weren't around them much but for Wade they did and for everyone else- Matt, Lila, Laura- Peter, for the Demon's Of New York it did, he chuckled.

"Thought he would appreciate it," She said quietly.

"Oh, he will, he definitely will appreciate, it," Wade said looking back at her with a giant smile upon his face as he turned to look around; Vigilantes were chatting between each other no-one was laughing tough mostly going through the plans MJ shared with them and making sure their weapons were ready. What was the most shocking and well, amazing was the trio at the very back of the van: Task Master, Crossbones and Punisher, the three of them talking with each other as if it was completely normal, invested in whatever the subject was;

Wade himself smiled at that widely, he and MJ exchanging looks, "They have their violent spirit, don't they- if me, Spidey and DD are the red trio, then they are the killer trio- or something similar" Mary nodded in agreement as she turned to the laptop, her smile wide as she muttered _definitely._

"Alright, everyone!" Mary shouted clapping her hands gaining the teams' attention, "I will now connect with the other vans and the other teams, Avengers, X=Men and SHIELD division now and we will once again go through the plan this time, every detail- If anything doesn't seem right or you don't agree, the plan is of mine and Stark's project so don't be a pussy and speak up- perfect, Ned, can you please connect the channels?"

"Sure!" Came the puppy-like voice, full of enthusiasm that made some of the vigilantes chuckle in amusement; Ned himself didn't seem to mind or he simply didn't notice or understand, "Here we go" He said clicking enter, the channels connected now and Mary nodded.

"We're going through plans," She said loudly making sure her voice is clear and understandable, "everyone hear me good?"

"Loud and clear" She heard Bishop yell enthusiastically; Her voice loud and too cheerful for the mission they were coming to but it was obvious she was just really happy about going on HYDRA-ass kicking kind of mission after spending most of her time on the street with Lila, and Laura and, ocasionally Peter by her side which was one of the reasons she agreed instantly ongoing- other archer cheering to her words making MJ chuckle. 

"Unfortunately" Logan grumped through the comms next, his voice raspy and tired like every other time Mary remembers him smoking up - his lack of enthusiasm and slight irritation wasn't too anything she wasn't used to, the fact making Mary Jane roll her eyes at his usual against.

"Good it's not video conference" Daredevil commented, "I wouldn't really see it go well if it was"

Then there was "It's goo on our side!" from the other van, Moon Knight muttering something under his breath as he started to fight for his laptop that one of the vigilantes decide would be funny to stole; Mary frowned but didn't really comment on this.

"We here you perfectly Miss Watson"

"We're on" short from Fury who seemed to be even more annoyed than Wolverine though MJ knew she secretly loved the mission just couldn't really show his real emotions with everyone around and let it slide.

"On the line" came the last.

Mary looked through her laptop once again, every of the seven vans as well as the Avenger and X-Men team were connected, that's good; MJ nodded to herself smiling widely, the operation was going as well as she excepted minus some little details but they could work on that in progress, "Alright then team! Here we go, the mission may sound easy, the target is clear for everyone I hope, we fight against HYDRA so don't go over your head, even more - they have help form OSCORP and AIM as well as other criminal organization but that's not what we're going to focus on here

One of ours is there, being a reckless idiot who thinks that by giving himself in he can save everyone he loves - I don't think I really have to say who it is, there's only one Demon teen in this city" At that everyone chuckled, "The thing is, this idiot is going to get himself if we don't help him- the plan is easy, we're going to part on few times going in from different side of the facility, the strike one, two three and four go by the main entrance, five and six disarm and seven will make sure no-one gets out,"

Everything clear?!" The chorus of agreement came in answer making MJ smile even wider as she nodded with satisfaction, "Good," Then, "Stark we need to talk" She said as she assembled the call to her phone disconnecting the others.

"What's up Queen," He said teasingly as she walked to the front sitting by Weasel who was by the wheel with his eyes glued to the road, "About the fuck up on our part? Because we're working on that you know, the Quinjet-"

"It's not about this- besides if I'm right, he's walking to so you have a better chance at not passing him on the way," Mary said smiling a bit as Tony quieted down muttering something to someone on the other side, "I wanted to talk about- well, you know what happened before he disappeared-"

"Yeah- Yeah I, know," He said intently cutting her off, clearly horrified by the news that went around like lightning - the woman's death wasn't anything bad at all but it was- in a way, "We all know, well- not something I really wanted to happen because I didn't really plan on everyone to know and I swear if I knew- but you know with everyone worried and they were worried they wanted to know if he's handling it- well, at this point we wanted to make sure he doesn't do something like what he actually did and started to look everywhere he could go before you texted me, make sure he doesn't hurt himself all the jazz and- well, Cap went there and found her like that-"

For a moment they both fell into silence they thoughts going back to the woman who raised their Peter, the kid, a teenager who had to grow up too fast, the same person who laughed at stupid jokes, drunk too much- a hero, "He hated her-" She said remembering the night both of them came back to Parker's apartment, a bit out of it - May sitting on the couch with her puke all over the place, she stood up yelling at the teenagers throwing a bottle of alcohol at Peter- cursing him out, "That's what he said anyway but I knew, he himself too deep down that he actually loved her-

like he would never love anyone else because at the end of the day May Parker was a mother to him more then his own ever was" Mary said wisely, her eyes glued to the view outside the van's window thankful for the headphones Weasel put on automatically when he understood the intimacy of the conversation, "What are you going to do now, Tony?"

"He's family- so I think it's pretty obvious" Tony answered instantly, "He has a place between us"

"Harley told you?"

"That I have a son and didn't know? yeah," Tony replied chuckling to himself, "It was like a punch to the face really- he- he was treated like a freak and I didn't do anything about it, not really besides some defensive comments because I thought he was a good guy- nothing"

"It's not your fault Tony-"

"-And what's worse is I didn't even know- fuck! I don't even know how it happened!" He screamed cutting Mary off, they once again quieted not daring to say anything both shaken by the whole situation; Mary knew Tony would blame himself, he was that kind of guy but like _that-_ it was destroyed- and suddenly MJ understood how they were related, the little details so similar in both men. Guilt, super-hero tendencies, self-destroying, overworking, hiding their emotions- "Apparently Mary Fitzpatrick had enough of Richard and wanted to party around a bit-"

"And Richard wasn't happy about the child not being his-"

"-So he experimented on him- like on some kind of rat" Tony finished, "Which is because he was my kid, then-"

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!" Mary screamed making Weasel flinch as he snapped his eyes towards her for a millisecond, "Sorry" She whispered to the man who sighed tiredly but nodded nonetheless in understanding, "Tony, it's not your fault- I just wanted to make sure, that after this he will have a place to stay"

"He will"

"Good," Mary said nodding, "Thank you, Tony- for, being there for him whenever I couldn't and- understanding I guess." She said smiling; Tony nodded before realizing she couldn't really see him and confirming with his words, "We're kinda crazy you know?" She chuckled

"It's good kind of crazy though"

She didn't say anything for a second, "There's something- promise me you would be there with him, no matter what-"  


"His addiction?"

"You know?"

"Alcohol and drugs," Tony said confirming at which Mary Jane sighed, of course, he knew - what surprised her though was that Tony didn't seem at all angry or disappointed more likely worried which was rather unusual in the case of Peter Parker and the adult surrounding him but not unwelcome, "Me and Pepper know about this and we're more than happy about helping him through this, we promise, no matter what we're here," He said

"Good" she repeated, "Because if you weren't we would have a long talk about this" 

"This means- you're-"

"Going to work on this? Yeah- for Parker" She said instantly, "Mom give me up and aunt Ann isn't really happy about my- problems, but she is really understanding," She explained making Tony hummed in answer.

"You moving far?"

"No- not really but I was worried that after you would"

"God Watson! I'm bad but not cruel, I wouldn't cut you off, it's his life and yours and clearly, you two are onto each other- Besides the fact you would give up alcohol for him? This means you care and I appreciate that" He said clearly offended by the mere idea that he would even dare to separate the Queens from her Spider, "You have always a place in the tower too if you want to- 

"Thank you," She said after a minute; her eyes a bit glassy as she looked back towards the snowy scenery outside, she never was there in Alaska but it was even scarier then he remember it sounding from lots of Peter's stories, the place of blood and horror that he told her about- the last place he wanted him to be. She wasn't as worried though- because they will stand like a wall behind him, to make sure he knows he's not alone in this, he never will be, "really" She whispered

"Always M," He said back and she could hear him smiling a bit on the other said as he said it, with so much warmth he couldn't help her own lips cracking in a smile; Stark was not a bad man against what everyone in the world was saying, he was good, _a good man._

"I miss him," She said

"We will get him back, promise" They both didn't say about how he shouldn't promise something he wasn't fully sure about, they let themselves be foolish. 

It was the thick snow that made it harder as the first strike division went in the direction of the facility, Stark noticed them instantly as he waved to gein their leader's attention; Mary smiled widely at the billionaire and the team beside him, Clint, Sam and Bucky on his left with Natasha and Wanda a little behind as well as Steve, Vision, Colonel Rhodes, Ant-Man and Black Panther on the other- Everyone of them prepared and waiting for the rest of the strike divisions to voice their stand-by. 

Tony walked towards her automatically pulling the teenage girl into a hug shocking most of them with his reaction, MJ herself felt a bit taken aback before she understood, _I won't cut you off from him, I promise - you're now one of us_ and hug hum back before their pull apart, She smiled widely,

"So what now Queen?" Stark asked her and she couldn't help but smile wider

"Now, we bring them Hell"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for dealing with me this long everyone, I know I'm in fact- well, you name it!  
> Anyway, it's almost end and It feels like i just started it yesterday?  
> Hope you're still enjoying this!  
> For everyone I will be editing it on days, so if there are errors I promise I will go trough that too.  
> The point of this all I to learn something, pour out my heart and all the cheesy shit-
> 
> Anyway, thank you all, I hope you enjoyed it!


	33. information

Due to personal reasons I won't be posting for the unknown period of time, be patient and I'm sorry to dissapoint

_im alright now everyone, thank you all for support!_

_Oh, and if you just got here in a few minutes I'm about to post new chapter to this 34th so yeah!_

_Thank you all for being here!_


	34. Last War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, it's the last chapter of this, there will be an epilogue soon but don't get your hopes up on said chapter,,, don't worry thought there is a sequel already being written so,,  
> Enjoy I guess

The loud beating of their hearts, rhythmic yet chaotic was all they heard as they marched the rest of the way down to where the facility was, where Mary Jane remembers it be, standing in the thick layers of snow where no-one ever thought to look - a building gray and depressing, unbreakable even trough the time, something what Peter Parker, their sweet devil got himself to call home even though it was nothing like a comfortable and warm place that every kid was supposed to have, it was the main and the only HYDRA's point in Alaska, a place where the whole project started to begin with and whatever they were going to see there? whatever sickening was happening there right now and Mary was sure it was- It would be anything but pleasant- MJ knew that.

She remembered him telling her about the place more often than not as ironic as it may be- was it because she was the only one he ever trusted? Maybe or just because it was too much for one person even though he definitely never said everything about the horrible place. Every secret hidden behind those cracked, bloody walls- and even though it was merely what happened, the way he described it all; Every white day in the room full of needles, scalpels, hammers, scissors, knives- everything of sizes and shapes even a professional psychopath couldn't think of-- the stinks of the fears and terrors, clenched inside his chest screams, it made her skin crawl in fear for hours after their chats as she merely thought about the place and left her lying hours in her bed, huge building as if going kilometers in every direction, distances that made Peter's feet bleed, the freezing halls as if he was hours in the snow of Alaska trembling, with said halls monstrous and corridors as if endless pitch-black nothingness, soldier everywhere escorting him around with big guns just under their bells to reach for them any second- he was at gunshot all the time, just one wrong move and--- 

_They starved me for days- then they made me scream for more beating with the hope of getting a bread-_ Mary flinched as the words came back to her memory, tears threatening to fall as she snapped them open looking ahead from the hill she and her Strike 1 was standing on, her eyes frozen on the building, the very same building Peter swore he destroyed with his own hands, laughing as it burned to the ground and crying when there was nothing but ashes- because then he had nothing, he lost the last thing he could describe as his- crying more when he realized he was free. _We're going to destroy it all now Pete, I promise,_ she thought as she looked back at the Strikes through her shoulder.

She couldn't imagine the fear that would follow him, her Peter the whole time he actually lived there in the facility, the pain that grown in him the whole time- the paranoia that still follows him around, it wasn't something anyone could imagine. That's when MJ was fully sure, _God, I love this moron,_ she thought as she shook her head fondly.

That's why when she heard it, she froze entirely, "What if we're too late?" Ned asked suddenly as he shitlfted in his sit uncomfortably, his voice unsure as he spoke through the comms, quiet yet loud in their ears; Everyone else shivered at the mere thought of finding the kid's corpse instead of happily juping teen shooting about idiots who have nothing better to do and beating up everyone around, as they slowly started to approach the building, the facility as intimidating as Peter described it - that was one of their biggest fear, to never see that puppy smile ever again, even though it was sometimes more likely frightening or hear a joke from the kid they claimed to be their family.

They weren't going to lose they thought as they stepped forward knowing it was only minutes before the operation's start - It was currently frist in the morning, so maybe hour or two after they left their Jets and vans behind and started their pace through the thick snow, the very same Peter came trough maybe hour or two ago- it was quite a long travel they made and it was tiring as it should but they weren't going to back away, no. They were needed now, there was no way out. Everyone braced themselves, Crossbones, Task Master, and Punisher exchanging knowing looks nodding at each other as they took out their weapons. Hawkeye and LadyHawk as well as their archers grinning as their group started to look out for their positions in the distance. Vigilantes; Daredevil, Luke Cage, Wraith, Moon Knight, a Chinese warrior whose name the author can't ever get to remember, Jessica Jones, Danny Rand, even Venom standing amongst each other as they waited for their mission to start.

They went- all of them the way from New York to Alaska where the facility was standing proudly as if the blood oozing from the walls was Rubin that shines in black of the darkest cave, home and the grave in one sentence- The facility: der Todesfall. MJ couldn't ever understand why Peter actually called it home, why he tortured himself in this why- Peter Parker's torture place, his prison, and horror, it was everything that's possibly the worst, making him scream, bleed- they all stood in the thick snow awaiting orders from their leader, Mary Jane Watson who at the mere word of being late, the mere idea couldn't stop the falling down tear.

"We're not," MJ said almost instantly, stubbornly as she wiped the tear away aggressively, _stupid Parker, why did he had to do this? What did he have to be like this?!_ She didn't know and at the same time she understood, because she now knew why it was home, it was so obvious she couldn't believe she missed it-- he had nothing after HYDRA, his only home, the only thing he remembered, ever had but then suddenly he had Wade, Matt, May and Ben, her, Gwen, Harry- Michelle and Ned, a lot of others; and he lost a lot during his own war with the darkness of the past, pain, blood. That's what pushed him, he couldn't lost any more, "If we find him dead I will personally bring him back and kill with my own hands"

Everyone laughed at that amused, the burning fire in her words that she wasn't joking- but was in a way, because well, if he was dead she was going to swear him out for it on his funeral she thought as she straightened her posture proudly, a hope that she wanted to give when her voice raised up for everyone to hear, just like he gave her hope when she cried after her father come back home drunk again- and they listened, because it was their leader speakings and though it was a quiet and sad laugh and it was almost drained out of life, they were about to go onto battlefield and they were sure of their victory, "Let's hurry than," Tony said, it would be their last war with those men, they would make sure of that.

His lungs were clenched tight as if in metal cages he remembered being held in for hours back then when he was still at the orders of the facility handlers, making him feel out of breath as he fought for air, burning sensation and brain screaming for oxygen _you moron, you need fucking oxygen._ He wasn't sure what was happening bu the second the needle pierced his skin he knew nothing was ever going to be the same, it was as if someone took out all of his organs and into their hands, squeezing hard, painfully- the air around starting to get hotter with every passing second, white pain overtaking his vision, burning his whole body, every part of it, so unbearable he wanted to scream and cry as the sweat started dripping down his forehead- he struggled to keep himself straight, _where's up? And where's down?_ as he leaned on his knees bend by the heaviness of his own body burning, panting, crying, screaming---

Whatever was happening Peter didn't like it, the way his senes were going highway out of place but going right at the same time, changing everything around his brain as if someone was going through every part of his room throwing everything out and sorting it into a different order- the feeling of helplessness as he let them do it, being completely useless and couldn't fight it. The man himself, Chuck, a man who did all of this to him seemed satisfied as ever, stood where he was, above him with the syringe in his hand breathing loudly- he smiled at him creepily, wide-eyed wide as he watched with fascination the teenager's inner fight going; the empty syringe fell to the ground shattering to pieces, the sound so loud in Peter's ears he felt like screaming, _What have you done? What have you done?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE-_

And then he was out of breath, everything froze- because, every single thing around was thousands of time louder, ringing in his ears so loud, the little snowflake falling down onto the snow outside the facility miles away as if it was right by his ear, falling onto his shoulder, all the thing around thousands time clearer and just thousands time more that it made Peter want to scream, the pain everywhere as he struggled to be-- he yelled but the loudness of his own voice made his head spin- too much- too much- to much--

The loud laugh echoed in the room right into teen's ears as the fat tears runs down his cheeks because he couldn't take any more- the warm blood oozing from his ears run down as he tried to breath- he needs to breathe, he needs the oxygen- "AND WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO NOW PARKER?!" Chuck screamed making the teen wince at the loudness of his voice beaming in the gaint room, his breath short and fast as he struggled to keep himself up, "WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?!"

"I- I-" breathing was hard, his chest hurt burning for oxygen that wasn't there, it wasn't there- why it wasn't there- why he couldn't- Hid eyes half shut, glued to the cold floor underneath his feet, freezing, making him tremble- _what are you gonna do Peter?_ "I don't-" _I don't fucking know-_

_"Richard was nothing- useless pest, nothing else, can't believe Mary wanted to kee that thing-- I would just kill him the second I get my hands on him but who knows- the trash may be worth some experimenting on- After all, it's all he will be good at--- Being a lab rat"_

His words were cut off as the speakers suddenly turned on making both men confused and then around the room all of them blasted one of Katy Perry's songs making them both jump in surprise. theirs both eyes turned towards the speakers instantly, Peter yelped at the volume disoriented shoving his hands to his ears in pain trying to get used to the loudness, _fucking Katy Perry?! REALLY?!_ hid brain screamed as he bit on his lower lip in pain not missing the way Chuck curled into himself falling to the ground, _what the hell is wrong with him anyway_ ; There was only one person this crazy to do something like that and Peter was pretty sure he told her not to go after him. 

Though as he finally let his hands fall breathing out harshly, letting his arms to his side and actually enjoying the words and the rhythmic music around him he couldn't help but smile devilishly, letting out a deep breath again, then breathing out= repeat; He can do this, he could do this- If Mary was really here for him and if she was fighting out there, surely he can do this to- for her, for everyonr. Peter let out a slow breath, breathing and repeating as he stood up on his shaky legs not missing the movements of his opponent who started doing the same and walked to the man still on the ground, who coughed loudly as he stood back up angry, full of rage.

"Let's go the second round," Peter said glaring at the man beneath him, "Shall we?"

The Strike 4 and 1 entered through both back and front entrance when the song started, just with the first notes and just as the Strike 5 took their position around the facility surrounding the building, making sure no-one from outside was going to surprise them, mostly the ones with the ability to fly and long distance weapons, all of them checking with their Strike leader before he reported to MJ, she answers grinned before checking other Strikes - they were all ready for this, more then anything else and they knew; Deadpool laughed as the first words started both him and Mary ignoring the annoyed comments from other people's from the team as they stormed into the building with burning rage overtaking their bodies, because they had someone to save and they were not going to lose-- they were like a wave that destroyed everything on their way.

"Really Mary?!" Someone yelled, probably Daredevil if the intimidating growl that followed the question was anything to go by as they attacked the facility, soldiers of HYDRA, AIM, and some ninja organization showing up from nowhere to fight against them, shooting and yelling- it was complete chaos, them all trying to stop them with all their power before they could get any closer to the main room, from stoping whatever Chuck has planned-- "Katy Perry?!"

"Thought he would see this as something funny, alright?!" She yelped in answer as she shot one of the man through his head, body falling to the ground with thud as she turned around firing to running at her agent, not missing the quiet whisper from Ned in the comms, _so it was a gun then!_ that she frowned at before continuing, "Besides it's better than what Wade would play anyway," she grinned at the _Hey!_ that came in the background from the mercenary clearly annoyed by the fact he couldn't play his _What Is Love_

"Strike 5, Hawkeye, it seems like the enemies called for some help, everyone! if we don't rush the operation there's going to be quiet a crowd-"

"Well, I wasn't exactly going for a party but the hell why not!" MJ yelled cutting the archer off as she shoot four other agent before jumping behind the wall to refill her gun cursing at the lack of ammo, _what the fuck?_ She thought as she walked out punching incoming man to the balls and taking his gun, "that once's nice" She commented inspecting the weapon

"As nice as the gun may be," she heard from behind - Sam Wilson, Falcon who grimace at the girl backing away slowly, "I'm going to feel phantom pains around that parts for the rest of the raid," he said, MJ grinned

"EVERYBODY don't listen to Sam!" Yelled Bucky suddenly, "I cought him playing Pokemon Go!" 

"Yeah, yeah very funny," Sam said, "it's not like you and Clint don't play Mario Carts practically all the time"

"What do you have to Mario Carts!" Almost every vigilant yelled annoyed at which Sam winced as he jumped out of the facility to join the Strike 5 once again.

"And 179!" Yelled Stark grinning as he blasted ten other soldiers right to the ground.

Bucky pouted at that offended by the fact that the billionaire got to the bigger number than him, "Hey!" He screamed as the mechanic float by him blasting away his HYDRA agents making the ex-assassin growl in irritation, "That's fuckin' cheatin!"

"Ha!" They heard a man scoff, he was a short blond with a beer bottle by his waist, the man gulped down the bottle before throwing it out onto one of the agents knocking him down, "179?! I have got 433! What a noob!" They heard him scream, their eyes widening in horror as the, what they decide to call him: _Some kind of psychopath murderer_ started scream at which whole avengers team frowned- wait, MJ said that the raid--- mission was attending only Peter's _friends_ right? They all thought as the man started screaming weirdly before shoving machine gun out of nowhere and starting the Pierce the enemies with rain of bullets, "Get it bitches, eat the bullets!"

"I- I think, I'm not even going to ask," They heard Scott say from where he in his giant form crushed the enemies to the ground with his fists, He was there quite a while trying not to think about the whole drama that was going to happen in the news after all of this- prying, he wasn't going to be called out as a war criminal again, because man, that sucked. Tony chuckled at that yelling out to Steve as the soldier run by him grinning widely himself.

"That's just Jack, everyone," MJ said at which everyone nodded, _yeah, just Jack--_

Natasha scoffed at everyone's reaction, "How can you possibly not know Jack," She said rolling her eyes at her confused teammates before knocking out three men at the same time, villains gawking at her in amazement as she flipped her hair out of the way. The Avenger looked at the gazing of her allies and raised an eyebrow in the challenge before turning around to the fight, grinning widely as she heard someone say _awesome_ as she charged at the other enemies.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing right now!" They all heard Ned saying second between his helpful information, their guy in the chair grinning widely as he flipped through the cameras, "Oh my god, I think this is the most amazing team-up in history, Task Master, Punisher and Crossbones back to back it's like new team red but more murderous and intimidating! and even the Assassins! Black Widow, White Wolf joining them, Oh my god, oh my god, this is the best and the worst day of my life, because-but- Oh god! is that the Moon Knight!?" They all laughed at the boy's excitement fighting more, beating up more, they were going to win!

"Seems like the Strike 5 has it pretty easy," Clint said seconds later pretty annoyed as the Jack-Man pulled out the second machine gun making the archer even more confused as the enemies started to fall down like some kind of flies, "No more danger from the outside, we got it all handled- well, Jack has it all handled-"

"Good job Strike 5," MJ shouted as she and her Strike run down the corridor shouting at their enemies, fighting them with all the strength they had, determination and fired burning in them, "Strike 2, 3, and 4 reports"

"Strike 2, left flank Pym, found some interesting technology- after you all finish killing each other we better get out and into the lab"

"Get it, Strike 3?"

"Strike 3, right flank Punisher, we're managing"

"Good," MJ said, "Strike 1 is getting close to the target, brace yourself everyone-- whatever it is that's waiting in the main room, it may not be pleasant"

"With Westcotts it's never pleasant," Wade muttered under his breath as he joined the red haired at the end of the corridor, his eyes furrowed as he gazed at the door to the main room, he knew he wasn't going to join them both though as he stood there with the teenage girl, besides her- it wasn't something for him to fix, not anymore. As much as Wade wanted to be there fo rPeter, he knew it wasn't him to should go there and help but her- They both refilled their guns as they looked towards each other, knowingly "I know what he means to you-" He said not missing the small tear that falls down her cheek wiping it away, "we and Stephanie both," he said nodding to the unicorn in his bag, "Go!" Wade said taking out a pink handkerchief to wipe away invisible tear, "Save our boy"

MJ rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, shooting through her shoulder at the running at them HYDRA agent, "I will do just that," she said.

"What the hell have you done?" Peter yelled in horror as he ducked under the man's fist that came out of nowhere his wide grin stretched weirdly as the muscles all over his body shifted, the defection that made Peter want to puke as he glanced at him before Chuck kicked him to his stomach sending him back. The man's body was changing, he did something, experimented before the teen even got here and whatever he did Peter knew it would end up good- quiet opposite. Peter let out a loud oof falling to the ground with eyes widened in pain, he was out of breath again and for a second he started to panic.

"WHAT HAD TO BE DONE!" Peter heard the scream as the man charged at the teen with his nails growing into sharp claws- _what the hell_ Peter's mind screamed as he barely avoid the cut to his head jumping to the wall behind breathing heavily as he observed the man as if growing, his muscles getting bigger and wider in Peter's eyes- Chuck laughed harshly as the with fangs was let out of his mouth, sharp teeth almost as if Shark's that filled his mouth with the black substance staring to oozon from his mouth, the stink almost knocking Peter out of his knees. The beast roared and Peter didn't know what to do, this- monster, because he knew it wasn't a Chuck anymore, not fully grinned widely at him before charging again with his sharp claws thrown at Peter's neck.

"Woah there!" Peter yelled as he jumped up onto the wall to avoid the claws, "thought about manicure? Maybe?!" Peter screamed as he jumped onto the back of the creature pushing himself with all his strength away and sending the man- monster to the wall, as the teen fell into the center of the room gracefully breathing heavily as he watched the creature turn towards him angrier, his aggressive growl, movements-- Everything he did as he jumped around behind him, like predator running behind its pray, it was all like some kind of- animal. Peter's eyes widened even more as the realization came into his mind, "God, Westcott, tell me you didn't do it!"

"and let Richard's work get wasted?!" Chuck scoffed as if the mere idea disgusts him as he turned around to face the tired teenager- Peter who fell to his knee out of breath watching the man with fear in his eyes, as the man's skin darkened gray, his veins, blue now getting black as he leaned onto his knees and hands, not human anymore- _never a human though_ Peter's mind whispered as he watched the monster crawling and growling at him, angry, wanting blood- flesh, **pain-** his muscles moving the way it shouldn't- not a human anymore, not a human, not a human- _"You never was normal Peter, a monster, my rat- an experiment-- Remember whatever it takes you will never be human- you're nothing, a rubbish, beast, monster- Spider"_ \- a monster, a weapon- everything Richard ever wanted, so much- a perfect killing machine.

Peter gupled as he slowly stood up to his feet, "Good kitty?" He tried grinning awkwardly- There was nothing he could do, not a thing or a word he could say to stop the incoming death as he started to back away step by step, the creature roared and jumped at him- he knew, Peter knew it was the end, he let his tears fall, because god, there were so many things he didn't do; Peter snapped his eyes closed instantly, waiting for his end but nothing came, then a loud roar again and confused he looked at the ground where the beast lied crying out in pain, wounded- bullet. He turned to look through his shoulder.

"Bad Day isn't it?" Mary Jane asked as she approached him smiling widely

"Indid it is," Peter found himself answering, before turning around to face the monster, the creature that once was the man of his terrors- but, MJ was here, he couldn't die like that, no- He is going to fight; Peter grinned widely to himself as he braced himself to fight, his eyes focusing on the monster as he finally got control over his sharpened senses, "To be completely honest that's how I featured him this whole time," He said to Mary who laughed at that, "so I don't see that much of a change, the fur though? It's a surprise!" Mary chuckled louder at that as she run to the other side of the room, the gun heavy in her arms shooting at the monster who scream as Peter jumped up to the ceiling avoiding the sharp claws

"You got jumpy Parker!" She screamed in surprise at which they both laughed, Peter shoving back the fear because she was right, whatever it was that Chuck did to him enhanced his enhancements and Peter didn't like the idea- whatever it was that the man called finishing his step-father's work, it was going to change everything, Peter growled as he saw the monster dangerously close to May, his eyes seeing red as she barely dodged the attack; the bullets were sinking into the skin of the monster, falling onto him like a rain of metal and jumping out seconds later as the wounds closed themselves again.

"Well- that doesn't do much!"Peter screamed as he runs through the ceiling jumping down to send the monster back from Mary to the opposite of the room looking towards the Redhead who huffed in annoyance, rolling her eyes playfully. 

"Oh really?" She said with her sweet tone, clearly angry, "Didn't fucking noticed!"

"How do you think they're doing?" Weasel asked out of nowhere as he looked through his bags frowning, he took out the little object then turned towards the incoming enemies sighing tiredly, it wasn't anything more than he was used to in his bar which may be a little bit surprising now that he thought about it. The man throws a bomb at the incoming wave of HYDRA agents, Bob frowning at them from the side looking at both Weasel and Wade who stood side by side watching the chaos with a few bags of tacos and some bombs they were randomly throwing as he tried to unlock his weapon that glitched again, Wade looked back through his shoulder to where he left Mary.

The mercenary hummed as he thought before looking back at Weasel who raised his eyebrow at the man in red and black leather, "Looking past some parts of this fic?" He said "I think they're doing quite exceptionally- I mean there is a sequel already posted, right? So someone probably is going to survive for the story to go, else it will be totally boring"

"What the hell are you even talking about?!"

Peter closed his eyes as he tried not to get himself killed for past half and hour, Mary trying to slow it down as much as humanly possible but not giving him enough time- _there has to be a weak spot somewhere,_ he thought stubbornly as he runs around faster and faster missing the way Mary's eyes widened at him from where she dropped her gun to the ground, there _have to be something, just where?!_ He thought as he jumped out of the way again, his senses screaming at the spider as it looked at the predator- no, Peter shook his head annoyed before breathing out loudly, a prey he thought as he braced himself before the incoming attack- The vigilant glanced towards redhead once again, she smiled at him slightly. And the idea just came, no- no the idea, the realization because he knew what he needed to do; The only thing that can defeat the monster- was a monster. Peter cursed under his nose as he stopped in front of the beast, he knew what to do next, he knew.

Their eyes meet, its bloody red and his honey-gold as they stood facing each other in their last war, it was going to end and they both knew it, it was Peter ot him but- The teen-focused his eyes on his prey shifting on his feet as he waited for the right moment, the second he would strike and get what's his, reap apart the man who reaped him apart for years, to destroy the last brick of the facility, and kill it, burn it to the ground; the creatures roared loudly, in anger, rage and charged at him with its shiny claws shoved out for his head, the next move was Peter's as rolled down under the beast as it jumped into the air and held his breath- he was going to end this all right now.

Tony cursed as some of the HYDRA agents managed to get past him as he focused on the AIM that suddenly showed up out of nowhere, the enemies starting to surround them as Jack had to fix his jammed machine gun- The mechanic yelled out almost blasted by one of the AIM's gun- "Don't worry!" Cap yelled out suddenly throwing his shield at the run aways, "I got them!" Stark let out a breath of relief at that, grinning at the Captain

"After all of this I'm calling shawarma!" He announced.

"As a new part of this fucking family I call for Chinese!" Everyone froze, agents, heroes, vigilantes, murderers- everyone as they heard the familiar voice, many started to back away the second they heard it, the young vocal that made the best criminals tremble in front of him, running away in fear, screaming like little girls- the very same who as an intern of Stark proved to be not only a genius but something more, the kid who didn't give up just yet- "And by the end of this day I'm getting one," Peter said grinning as he walked out of the facility standing proudly in the entrance with his coat unzipped showing off the Spider-Man spandex suit, _I knew it!_ someone yelled across the field making the kid smile, his hands were closed in fists ready to fight; the image was something no-one would ever forget, the teen in blood and sweat, his clothes ripped everywhere and wounds that could take down a grown-up men in seconds, standing there- to their victory.

And as they fought alongside Peter Parker, they knew - everything is in the right place.

They won that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there glad seeing you here and the end of this road!  
> It's weird? I guess, there was so many times a lost my hope in finishing this it's miracle I actually did it!  
> Now just correcting this shit ;_;  
> I will get to it one day, Well- I did some corrections already but you know how it is with me...
> 
> Anyway than you all for being here with me through this and have a good night/day! You all stay safe ♥️


	35. Epilogue

It was quiet, nothing but laugh echoing around the battlefield and gentle words between family and friends. The cold wind of Alaska embracing him but he wasn't cold anymore, because he wouldn't be alone, Peter knew that. It was how it was after the last war, after Chuck's death and Peter couldn't believe his luck as he looked at the whole team that gathered for him, vigilantes, heroes, villains- people who hated it each other more than anything working together against ok be enemy. Fighting for one person.

Punisher, the man who didn't even talk with Peter that much talking with crossbones and Task Master as if they were long friends not talking with each other for years, even Clint and Daredevil standing on the side with Deadpool who with Stephanie described something gesticulating wildly which by the look of it wasn't a pleasant thing. Mary Jane, talking with Ned, Michelle and Harley trough Skype to tell every little detail from the war as they laughed at the mention of Pokemon Go and Jack with machine guns that left Peter frowning as he stood there watching them all interacting.

What surprised him, was how avengers gathered around him at one point clapping him on his shoulders or back, saying encouraging words that made his stomach warm, the smiles so bright he couldn't believe it was real life and not some kind of dream. Scott making with him a small talk and Natasha promising him a training even though she knew he didn't really needed that, just to get along she said making him chuckle. 

And yeah, it all changed but everything changes, the world goes and thing's goes with it, people change- their way of thinking, how they are. After all even if you're in the darkest place in the world, of you keep that burning hope surrounded by people who believe in you and don't let it go out-- you will finally find it.

Peter smiled at them all knowing they couldn't really see the little gest focused on packing their things, the teen turned towards the man- Iron Man, a hero standing besides him already out of his armor; the man was smiling a bit at the younger teen, sadly though and unsure, "What now?" Peter asked finally finding the corage to ask.

For a moment there was silent between them as if Tony thought through the words, then the smile brightened a bit, light up as he glanced back towards the heroes cheering their victory, "Now, son, we're going back home" Tony said and Peter couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face, because yeah, he was finally going home.

That night there was nothing stopping him from sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the final! I hope you all enjoyed because this was a really hard journey for me, a lots of ups and downs y'all  
> Of course the work says 36 so there will some kind of special....
> 
> So anyone any idea for a special chapter???? Because I'm not sure what do make there????  
> What do you guys want to read that wasn't enough in the fic???


End file.
